COMO SERIA SI
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: Capitulo 7 Emocion bajo la luna: es un capitulo para los que les guste la pareja de tikal y shadow, el back stage es un especial de halloween jajajajajaja
1. PROLOGO

Esta historia es solo un prototipo ( o idea) de mi imaginación y ocio. Cuando dicen "colegio" los molesta ¿cierto? (mis fic, mis amigos, mi tiempo libre se va por la basura por el cole, maldito te odio), bueno que les diría que nuestros amigos: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Mighty, Charmy y Espio, Eggman, Gamma, Chaos y varios mas estuvieran en una sala de clases con los problemas de la vida diaria como nosotros, esto es solo un adelanto de "como seria si…" por fa les pido que dejen reviews para ver si la continuo o la borro, por que no se si les gustara, por fa ya?   
"Como seria si…"   
prologo: fin de vacaciones   
Luego de volver de las magnificas vacaciones de verano quien no las ansia de vuelta, Sonic se preocupa por que en tres días mas es su primer día de clases con nuevos compañeros por estar en primero medio o de secundaria, no se como es pero cuando tienes 15 años mas o menosy tenia que comprar sus cosas a la librería, cuando se la cruza al frente del dicho lugar a su compañero de básica o primaria un zorrito café claro, &&¡¡tails, como estas tanto tiempo!&& y lo abraza, &&bien¿ y tu?&& respondió el amablemente, &&bien, cuéntame ¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?&&, &&buenísimas, fui a las costas de Hawai y aprendí muchas cosas intesantes&&, Tails recuerda como las células se adaptaban tipo de clima y muchas cosas, &&nunca te cansas de estudiar, cierto&&, &&cuando seas viejo, entenderás pero solo te dijo que por fa, aprueba este año, ya que el anterior casi quedas repitiendo&& Sonic se da cuenta que Tails lo dice seriamente, &&esta bien, creo que el estudio no será tan malo&&, &&así se habla Sonic&& y se van a comprar los útiles del colegio 

_después de revisar la lista de útiles, solo quedaba una cosa que faltaba, &&Tails, me falta el block, espérame ok&& y parte hecho un flash, &&este Sonic, nunca cambia&& y Tails se queda en la parte de los cuadernos, &&ya llegue, veamos cual dice que compre&& el erizo azul busca en la parte de arriba del estante y de repente alguien si verlo lo bota accidentalmente y con ello los blocks también, &&ay, eso me dolio&&se quejo Sonic a salir del desorden de blocks de dibujo pero al ver quien era queda estupefacto de la belleza de la chica de color femenino que le hizo caer "es muy linda" pensó él, &&em, lo siento mucho te ayudo&&, Sonic y esa persona recogen los blocks del suelo dejándolos en su lujar, pero la chica tomo uno y se lo paso, &&toma al parecer esta era la marca ¿o no?&&se lo pasa y se le acerca para ver si era cierto, pero el erizo estudiante se sonrojo al tenerla tan cerca y sentir su cara con la de ella, &&¿cómo te llamas?&& dijo la joven, &&me llamo Sonic ¿y tu?&&, &&me llamo…&&pero es interrumpida por su padre que la llamaba, &&lo siento de nuevo Sonic, otro día nos vemos chao&&, &&¿quien era ella, Sonic?&& detrás estaba Tails tratando de sacarle información, &&era, era la chica mas linda que…¡¡¡¿Tails, que haces aquí!&&el erizo se puso nervioso por la forma que llego su amigo, sorpresivamente, &&quería saber quien es ella nada mas , pero soltaste todo parece, jajajajaja&& Tails se ríe de la cara de colorado que estaba Sonic, &&oye por fa no se lo digas a nadie, ya&&, &&esta bien pero con una condicion&&, &&cual, lo que sea&&, &&me prestas el juego nuevo que me mencionaste&& Sonic estaba congelado, como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría jajajajajaja, soy malo o no, &&esta bien, pero cuídamelo ok, es mi tesoro&&, &&si ok&& y Tails recibe el ultimo juego que estaba de moda que se llamaba "Sonic Héroes" ehhh, no me miren mal ok, &&¿ya tienes el block que buscabas Sonic?&&, &&si lo tengo&& y recuerda cuando lo recibió de sus manos el block de esa joven tan hermosa, &&Sonic, Sonic&& Tails lo movía para que despertara de su trance y al fin despertó, &&estas bien Sonic&&, &&si como no lo iba a estarlo&& y se van la caja para pagar por sus útiles escolares._

_Los días pasaron y llego el esperado día, en la mañana, y Sonic estaba en la afuera del colegio, con su uniforme desordenado: sus zapatillas rojas con blanco, pantalón negro, con una polera liviana del establecimiento, y su mochila gris con parches de Kirby ehh, estoy aburrido que más quieren, y al lado su amigo vestido correctamente &&vamos Sonic, no te vas a quedar ahí toda la mañana o si&& lo miraba para ver lo que pensaba, &&si, lo haría && este esta temblando, pero un fuerte empujón de Tails lo hizo cruzar la puerta y entro, luego el zorrito también entro al colegio llamado Sega mátenme si quieren pero no se ocurre otro nombre_

_El erizo se acerca a una pizarra que esta al frente suyo unos siete pasos al frente donde salen los nombres de los alumnos de los cursos respectivos, && veamos en que curso quede&&, mira la pizarra y ve que su curso es el primero año del salón 7 y en esa lista sale también Tails, &&oye nos toco juntos ¡¡qué bien!&& se la acerca al erizo y lo abraza, && que bien no voy a estar solo&&, Sonic y Tails miran la pizarra para confirmar que el n° de la sala es el 7 y se van a un edificio de 3 pisos y se dirigen a la sala del fondo, ven que en el pasillo no hay nadie, aunque era hora de ingreso no había ni una alma en ese pasillo, &&oye Tails, por que no venimos mañana mejor&& "esperare cuando él no mire y ¡¡a correr!" planeó el azul en su mente y justo cuando quiso correr, Tails lo tomo de la polera &&¡¡déjame ir, no quiero entrar!&&protestaba el erizo tratando de sacarse a su amigo, &&no puedo, tienes que entrar&&, lo tira al frente y empiezan a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, &&¿es necesario?&&, &&si Sonic&& el erizo tomo la manilla de la puerta y la dejo ahí por unos minutos hasat que el zorrito se enojara (¬¬X), &&¡¡¡abre ya, Sonic!&&, &&ya cálmate, no es para tanto&& (¬¬U), &&si lo es&& enojado el zorrito le señala con su dedo enguantado la manilla de la puerta, Sonic la gira y abre la puerta…_

_Ka No Ryu: Bueno hasta aquí llega el prologo, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejar sus comentarios, opiniones y dudas hagan un review para este fic por fa_

_Sonic: oye ¿cómo que tengo miedo a un pasillo fantasma? Soy mas valiente que tu_

_Ka No Ryu: entonces veras tu peor miedo Sonic ja ja ja ja ja +se apaga la luz dejando al erizo con un poco de miedo+_

_Sonic: no me asustas con solo un apagón +demostrando valentía y orgullo_

_Ka No Ryu: tú lo quisiste _

_De repente Sonic siente algo frió recorrer su cuello haciendo que él sufra de escalofríos y tarta de tomarlo solo que al darse vuelta no hay nadie_

_Sonic: oye ¿esto es un juego o no++ y el objeto frió sigue recorriéndolo pero ahora baja por su espalda+ ¿Ka No Ryu estas ahí? Ayuda + y siente un fuerte roce con el arma que al parecer era un cuchillo+ ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

_Y en eso Ka No Ryu prende la luz y Sonic esta tirado en el suelo creyendo estar herido_

_Ka No Ryu: oye cobarde no era un cuchillo, era una cuchara que Tails tenia +Sonic se sorprende al ver al humano y a su amigo zorrito con la cuchara con la que lo asusto y le dieron ganas de matarlos pero se contuvo +_

_Tails: buena la broma, eres genial Ka No Ryu_

_Ka No Ryu: gracias y ahora Sonic, reconoce que tienes miedo a veces +y lo ayuda a pararse+_

_Sonic: esta bien lo reconozco, pero me vengare +esto ultimo en voy baja+_

_Tails: dijiste algo_

_Sonic: dije que era buena "pero algún día Uds. estarán asustados ya espero una oportunidad jajajajajajajaja" y se va de la sala de redacción y revisión_

_Ka No Ryu: por fa les pido a los lectores que dejen review a esta extraña historia _

_Tails: por fa lean este prototipo de historia y den sus ideas de cómo seria el prox capitulo_

_K y T: no vemos a todos chaaaaaooooooooo hasta el próximo capitulo _

_Sonic++aparece en marco de la puerta+ si es que hay otro_

_FIN_


	2. Una Experiencia Nueva

_Hola espero que el prologo les haya gustado ya que el primer capitulo será muy kawai (llegaron 5 reviews) gracias a Kaindarkheart, Kentaru the Hedgehog, Griffmoon,Tarem y __Evilolivemonkey__ por los reviews, espero que sigan leyendo este fic que representa la vida que tenemos que vivir al estilo de Sonic (pero deseria que no hubieran clases, pero que le vamos a hacer buaaaa). Los reviews serán respondidos al final del capitulo, les ruego mis disculpas pero no sé si llegan mas reviews y por eso respondo a final de cada cap por sí acaso _

_Todos los personajes del mundo de Sonic pertenecen a Sega© y a Sonic Team©, exceptuando los sigtes personajes: Kain the echidna (Kain DarkHeart), Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru erizos los tres (Kentaru The Hedgehog), Kurai The Hedhehog (Griffmoon), Tarem the Rabbit (Tarem), Spark The Scorpion y Arcane The Eagle ( míos Ka No Ryu)gracias a ellos por permitir que los ocupe en mi fic (Gracias a todos) a continuación es como un bonus track antes del capitulo (es para que sen idea de cómo son los personajes nuevos)dedicado a kain y Spark que se ven indos juntos como la pareja de la historia... bueno ahí va el bonus track_

_Se ve como un joven de unos 17 escribe con emoción pero no se da cuenta de que unos seres lo miraban entre las sombras…_

_Veamos, ¿cómo coloco a los demás?- Ka No Ryu pensaba mientras escribía_

_Ahora pagaras lo que nos hiciste- el primer ser bajando su voz para que su objetivo no lo oyera_

_Ataca- le dijo el otro ser misterioso_

El primero disparo un cuchillo con veneno que paso al lado del joven humano 

_Falle- dijo el ser que lo tiro_

_Sé que están ahí, Sonic y Kurai- estos 2 salen de su escondite aun mirando el computador_

_Como rayos nos descubriste- reclamo Kurai muy enojada por el chichón que le hizo el humano cuando este le hizo lo mismo que a Sonic NA: les explico, Kurai al escapar de la broma de Ka No Ryu se golpeo contra la puerta de la pieza de Griffmoon dejando un chichón en su cabeza_

_Porque sentí que alguien estaba atrás y además esperaba que Uds. cobraran venganza- el humano se levanta de la silla y los mira _

_Maldita sea- Sonic_

_Por tu culpa nos va echar del camarín, si acertabas no pasaria esto-Kurai empuja al erizo_

_¿Mi culpa? Tu querías asustar a Ka No Ryu por lo de la broma-dijo Sonic y después de esto comenzó la pelea entre los erizos y el joven se retira un poco mas alla_

_Dejen de pelear- aparece Kain por la puerta algo triste y la cierra, los dos erizos dejan de pelear y se paran, sonic se va donde kain, esta estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y kurai se queda ahí mirando como la consuela _

_Miren quien apareció- Kurai la mira muy mal- la niña callada de la historia_

_Que te pasa Kain- el erizo va hacia la echidna y la abraza_

_nada-respondió-es que echo de menos a una persona_

_no debes estar triste-dijo Sash entrando también y se acerca a kain_

_¿y este quien es?-Kurai estaba mas molesta _

_este es Sash-dijo Ka No Ryu señalando al erizo rojo y la eriza en ese momento se acercaba a la puerta-_

_me voy, no estoy aquí para verlos como consuelan a esa- dijo el eriza _

_por favor no te vayas Kurai te iba pasar nueva ropa pero si no la quieres...- se daba media vuelta y caminar hacia su computadora _

_¡¡¡¿Dijiste ropa nueva!- la eriza se acerca rápidamente a nuestro amigo escritor- gracias ahora me quedo-recibiendo un llave_

_es la llave de tu camerin, ahí esta tu ropa- le sonrie, pero se da vuelta-es facil converserla, solo hay que darle en el punto mas debil jajajajaj- pensaba _

_Mujeres-Sonic suspiraba mientras estaba encogido de hombros _

_Shatwo entra a la sala de creación literaria_

_hey ¿y este escándalo?- con su carácter frío y duro- y tu que haces aquí Sash no deberías estar con esos debiluchos_

_a quien le dices debilucho Shatwo-Sonic y Kurai se disponen a pelear contra el erizo naranjo _

_Hola mi amor-entra Spark, se acerca a Kain y la besa-¿por qué tan triste? _

_Te eche de menos ¿donde fuiste?-mirando al escorpión con lagrimas en sus ojos purosy lo abraza_

_Estuvo en una expedición- Ka No Ryu le pasa un pañuelo a la echidna morada_

_Gracias-respondió y se seco las lagrimas _

_Oye tu no te metas-Spark se para y le muestra una mirada desafiante_

_Calmate se que es tu novia pero no es forma de que me trates asi, solo soy amable con ella- _

_Todos miraron a la pareja- ¡¡¡¡¿¿son novios!- plasmados con la noticia_

_Kain y Spark estaban muy rojos, ella miraba el piso tratando de ocutarlo ,en cambio el escorpión se ponia serio mirando al culpable de esta bochornosa situación, pero este le hizo un gesto de alegria, por que su amigo encontrara el amor, Spark sonrio y se acerco a Kain y la abrazo muy fuerte, dando a su acompañante su calor y su protección, Kain se sentia muy feliz y sonrojada._

_Uhhhhhh- todos excepto Shatwo que se encontraba en la esquina mas lejana de la pieza_

_¿qué tiene que ame a kain?-ella se sorprendio del comentario de su amado- por lo menos lo reconozco no como otros (¬¬)-Spark, Sash, Kurai y Ka No Ryu miraron con picardia a un cierto erizo azul _

_¿por qué me miran?-Sonic se camino un poco hacia atrás_

_todos sabemos que quieres a Amy, pero eres un cobarde al no decircelo- el escorpion y la echidna se paran aun abrazados_

_es cierto pero en el fic ya veras lo que pasara con ellos- el humano mira a su amigo Spark y le guiña con el ojo_

_¿qué quieres decir?-el heroe se acercaba a Ka No Ryu_

_no me digas que...-kurai lo miraba malévolamente y este hizo el mismo gesto_

_¿qué pensaran esos dos?-sash estaba muy confundido con la situación_

_amigos, se lo que piensan-el escorpion verde y la echidna morada se acercan al grupo de los sarcásticos_

_no entiendo- kain mira a Spark y este le explica al oido el plan de Ka No Ryu- ahh entonces pueden contar conmigo y los cuatro miran malévolamente a Sonic_

_necesito salir de aquí, estos locos me quieren hacer algo- sonic corre hacia la puerta pero escucha que viene gente y por el sonido es un grupo_

_de repente tocan a la puerta, sonic tenia su mano el la manilla pero tenia miedo que de la pasaria, de repente aparece Shatwo y lo empuja_

_correte, te demoras mucho en abrir una maldita puerta-el toma la manilla y la gira dejando pasar al grupo de los personajes _

_ya veras Shatwo- sonic se va donde estaba kurai sash kain Spark y ka no ryu _

_al fin llegamos- grito un zorrito_

_por culpa de alguien llegamos tarde - rouge miraba al echidna rojo que venia al final del grupo un poco mareado_

_deja de molestarme-knuckles se acerca a la murciélago- empezaste a criticarme desde star light hasta aquí- y en un lugar alejando discuten animosamente _

_vinimos por el trabajo- el grupo de detectives se acerca al creador del fic_

_nesecitamos saber cuanto es la paga-vector se pone al frente de ka no ryu_

_este... no hay dinero en juego-_

_otro trabajo gratis- suspiraba espio_

_como es eso- vector toma al humano- siempre que consigo algo es gratis o es muy poca paga, no lo soporto- tomando fuertemente la ropa_

_pero hay buena comida y su camerin propio que mas quieren- _

_es cierto eso-el cocodrilo miraba el camaleón y este se encoje de hombros- si es asi entoces trato_

_mientras rouge y Knuckles dicutian, vector y espio estaban viendo detalles del contrato con ka no ryu, charmy estaba con kurai, kain, Spark, sash y sonic_

_hola chicos-la abejita se acercaba al grupo volando y toca el suelo al estar cerca de ellos_

_hola charmy- el grupo contesto, _

_como estan-el entonces miro algo que le trajo mucho la atención- Spark ¿que es eso que tienes en la espalda?-todos miraron _

_ah esto- levanta la cola- es mi aguijon_

_y tiene veneno o no-_

_si, si tiene pero es muy peligrosa, me dijieron que no tiene cura aun- todos se alejaron un poco menos kain- pero no se preocupen, la ocupo solo en caso de peligro_

_pero si se puede obtener la cura- aparace el zorrito de 2 colas- solo si me das un poco del veneno _

_no creo que sea hora de tus experimentos tails- kurai se tiraba en el suelo a descansar_

_otro dia sera miles- kain abrazo mas fuerte a Spark- ahora estaras mas tranquilo amor_

_eso espero-el escorpion vio que Sonic lo miraba picaramente- y tu novia Amy donde esta_

_¡¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-ponindose rojo_

_y por que el color rojo en tu cara-sash miro con asombro como cambiaba de color_

_de nuevo tocan y Shatwo que estaba mas cerca abre la puerta_

_por que tengo que abrir acaso soy portero, prefiero ser esclavo de Kentaru que de este tipo tan raro-ve que Manic, Sonia, amy, cream, Shadow, tikal, chaos Eggman y M.Sonic llegan_

_¡¡sonic! Amy corre y ve que sonic se para y trata de huir pero ella le pega con su maritllo dejando KO al erizo azul- amor mio_

_pobre sonic-todos se les nota una gotita correr por su sien_

_hola- tikal saluda amablemente_

_hola- cream del mismo modo que tikal_

_ke onda-manic estaba con unos lentes oscuros para el sol_

_buenas tardes-sonia hace un reverencia_

_que paso-manic pregunta pero todos con la mirada muestran lo ocurrido, sonic tirado en el suelo con un chichón y amy abrazandolo- eso debio doler_

_pobre hermano- la eriza rosa real se sento _

_todos ahí conversaban y comentaban pero en otro lugar Shadow y Shatwo estaban desafiando al otro a combatir_

_el unico ser poderoso soy yo- Shadow se apoya en la pared_

_eso es lo que tu crees erizo enamorado- el erizo naranjo Shatwo mostraba su sonriza picara_

_retractate de lo que dijiste erizo naranjito- los dos se golpean en la cara _

_aun en la batalla, siguen dirigendose sarcasmos y propagando golpes_

_¡¡¡¡¡REUNION!- ka no ryu llama a todos y estos forman un gran circulo- ahora que todos estan aquí, les dire todo: 1 todos tienen camerin propio, 2 si tienen hambre hay bastante comida y 3 les pido que si tiene quejas hablen conmigo ¿alguna pregunta?- todos estaba felices_

_entonces tomen su llave y nos vemos en un rato mas cuando termine el cap- todos le pidieron la llave correspondiente y se fueron- ya veran esos tontos pronto conoceran lo diabólico que puedo ser jajajajajaja- pensando_

_perdon por el bonus track pero me gusto y lo segui, les pido disculpas por ser tan largo, que algunos personajes no hablen, pero ahora si viene el primer capitulo de Como Seria Si... _

_Como seria si.._

_1° capitulo_

_una experiencia nueva_

_sonic abre la puerta y en su cuerpo siente miedo ¨sonic: oye por que pones cosas que no son ciertas. Ka No Ryu: por que si, algo mas señor erizo cobarde sonic: ya veras Knuckles: cobarde sonic: callatepor la nueva clases que tendra, los nuevos amigos y enemigos que conocera, los romances que pasaran sonic: y mas encima soy romántico, pero un pequeño golpe de su amigo fiel Tails lo hace reaccionar y entran juntos y ven algunas caras nuevas y otras conocidas_

_hola Knuckles- sonic saludaba al guardian de la master Emerald mientras se le acercaba_

_hola Knuckles como has estado-tails le sonrie_

_hola sonic y tails, bien y uds con ganas de pelear con alguien del curso- mientras guardaba su gema de color verde en la mochila de color azul ka no ryu: es tipico peleador, quien no tiene un compañero asi Knuckles: que quieres decir no siempre soy asi, ka no ryu: solo cuando estas con rouge te pones manso o me equivoco_

_pero de repente sonic mira que en la fila del medio esta la chica del otro dia, conversando con otras compañeras, al verla siente que muchas emociones invaden su cuerpo de gran heroe, ya que muchas veces el detenia las maldades de Eggman y de varios mas en la primaria o en educacion basica, sentia que los ojos color verdes de la chica lo hipnotizaban y que el sin oponer resistencia se le acercaba, pero Knuckles lo vio y miro donde sonic ponia atención y este le golpea, cosa que el erizo se dio cuenta y dejo de mirarla, ella estaba conversando animosamente cuando se da cuenta que el erizo azul gira y dialoga con sus amigos y ella muestra desilusión al no saludarla sonic: no puedo creer me voy el erizo trata de salir de la sala de creación literaria, tails: no te vayas, ka no ryu: no te preocupes el volvera cuando sonic se disponia salir ve como un laser se pone en la cabeza y dispara, cosa que sonic esquiva, pero después hay miles de laser apuntandolo sonic: esta bien , me quedo ka no ryu: ves tails te dije que volveria _

_¿por que miras a sonic, amy?- rouge y amy estaban mas atrás viendo los acontecimientos_

_¿por qué piensas eso, rouge?-_

_no, por te pusiste roja de envidia- mirando sarcásticamente a su amiga eriza_

_¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-saliendo a relucir su color favorito, el rojo_

_admite que tengo razon- la murciélago toca el hombro de amy- se que ha gustado sonic desde que lo conociste y aun asi lo quieres mucho, solo espero que lo logres conquistar todos: uhhhh sonic tiene novia sonic: ya cállense no saben decir otra cosa todos: amy amy amy una gota recorrio la sien del erizo azul_

_es verdad lo que dices, solo espero que a mi y a ti nos resulte ¿o no? Lo digo por una persona muy especial de color ro...-pero es interrumpida por una mano de la chica blanca_

_no lo digas tan fuerte, no me gusta pero se ve tan atractivo- mirando a Knuckles como golpea su mano enroscada con la otra mano y se pone en posición de box sentado rouge: yo por que dijo eso roja como tomate al igual que knux ka no ryu: por que aquí saldran millones de cosas que nosotros los humanos sentimos y veran que la vida es mas difícil tails: si es cierto eso entonces.. ka no ryu: exacto, van a pololear y a querer a su amor prohibido como ciertas personas el mira a Spark y kain como estan estrechadas sus manos Spark: ya veran que es el amor kain: yo estoy muy feliz con el y no me arrepiento de amarlo espio: espero que dure por mucho tiempo _

_ves a ti tambien te gusta alguien- amy abraza a rouge, cosa que ella no esperaba de la eriza- te deseo suerte-le dijo en voz baja _

_gracias-algo extrañada aun con la reaccion de su compañera _

_hola- sonia se acerco al grupo, se saco su mochila de color verde, dejándola en la mesa y saco la silla y la coloco al lado donde estaba amy- que cuentan_

_nada sonia solo que- amy agarra del cuello de sonia y rouge y los acerca- de que estabamos contando quien nos gusta_

_ya te dije que solo me atrae- un poco ofendida rouge trata de safarse de la eriza rosa rouge: ya te dije que no me gusta ka no ryu: si se, que te gusta asi que mas te cuesta admitirlo Shadow: el amor bah solo es una excusa de la soledad shatwo: tu una vez lo sentiste o no Shadow: mejor no escuchar las palabras estupidas que salen de tu boca ka no ryu : ya dejen de pelear y sigan actuando_

_ahhh- mira a los lados- quieren saber quien me gusta- en un tono muy bajo, solo que lo oyeron amy y rouge sonia: nunca diria de esa forma tan vulgar ka no ryu: eres una estudiante comun asi que mejor sigamos porfa _

_ya cuenta-la murciélago miro a todos lados- no hay nadie cerca-_

_de vuelta con nuestros amigos_

_y eso fue de mis vacaciones- dijo sonic_

_ah que divertido fue el verano para ti o no- tails se sento atrás de Knuckles y sonic al lado del zorrito_

_si, fue especial-_

_yo me quede cuidando la gema de mi familia y entrenando duro-tirando puños al aire_

_pero no tu mente y tu velocidad de tortuga jajajajaj- sonic se para al ver que Knuckles se pone de pie y lo mira mal-esteeee,¡¡¡ a correr!- sonic y Knuckles corren por la sala de clases, ya que no habia llegado la profesora aquí siguen jugando al pillarse Knuckles: maldito erizo bocaza sonic: a quien le dices asi knuckles: a ti a quien mas ka no ryu: ya cortenla amigos lectores les pido disculpas por esta interrupción pero si quieren desahogarse con estos dos solo háganlo para que dejen de molestar sonic: eso crees soy el heroe del fic no creo que me hagan algo Knuckles: creido Shadow: arrogante sonic: quieren pelear Knuckles: con gusto Shadow: sabes que te gano ka no ryu: paciencia una gota sale en la cabeza del humano _

_por fin-vector entro con sus audifonos puestos escuchando heavy metal y vio el show de los dos amigos- pero que hacen corriendo_

_sonic molesto de nuevo a knuckles- el zorrito se le acerca- y este se enojo y trata de darle su paliza_

_nunca veran que las discusiones se arreglan conversando como gente civilizada-espio venia leyendo un libro sobre la poesia del siglo XIX y se coloca al lado de vector- espio: te felicito por esa frase ka no ryu: a mi me gusta la poesia por eso lo puse pensando que te gustaria espio: en serio cuentame mas sonic: aquí viene el duo de poetas fracasados k y e: dijiste algo sonic: ayuda pero es amarrado y amordazado dejándolo al lado de amy amy: sonic amor mio sonic:hmnhmnhmhn Shadow: por lo menos tranquilidad Shatwo: hey y yo sash: ya po poneme ka no ryu:ya ya llegaran cream: sr y que paso con tikal Eggman chaos gamma Spark kain kurai y yo ka no ryu: gracias cream los pondre ahora _

_yupiiiiiii, el colegio, viva- charmy algo ingenuo de lo que le espera_

_deja pasar abejita estupida-eggman entra tirando garabatos al que se le cruzara en el camino-desearia haber destruido el colegio-pensaba como el colegio era destruido con una bomba nuclear y todos los profesores con ellos ka no ryu: quien no Eggman, pero eso fue le aporte del dia Eggman: mejor deja de alabar o te destruyo el computador y todo lo de sonic y Shadow de tu pieza ka no ryu: eso lo veremos este saca la gunblade y amenaza con su filo en el cuello del dr huevo ka no ryu: no lo haras ¿O prefieres esta espada te cortara la cabeza? Eggman:temblandook no lo hare ka no ryu: asi esta mejor Spark: y de donde diablos sacaste esa espada ka no ryu: para los que no sepan es de Final Fantasy VIII Spark: ahhh - por que mi genio y mi inteligencia vienen a parar a este mugriento colegio con este erizo tan insoportable_

_pero es Eggman como estamos con otro plan para conquistar el colegio o destruirlo-sonic y Knuckles se detienen y miran al dr_

_eso es seguro pero nunca funcionan sus planes o sus invenciones- agrego el echidna rojo_

_sabes deberias retirarte de la cabeza el dominio del colegio por que mi grupo te mandaria a la directora en un santi amen- el cocodrilo se cruza de brazos _

_ka no ryu: muy posero vector: que dijiste saco de huesos y carne humana ka no ryu: a con que esa estamos de repente se oye un ruido muy fuerte en la puerta sash: yo voy pero el cuando la abre se da cuenta de que un paquete muy grande es enviado a ka no ryu cartero:aquí es encuantre el señor ka no ryu ka no ryu: si soy yo cartero: paquete para ud el humano firma el recibo vector: que, que es eso ka no ryu: es mi nueva bazzoka 9000 con infrarojo y dectortor de calor tails: guau que genial sonic: estas loco sabias Knuckles: que vas a hacer rouge: a mi no me mires no te hecho nada malo amy: no que quiero morir sin antes haberme casado con sonic cream: no por favor no la utilize Shadow: esa es una porqueria Shatwo: es muy facil destruirla sash: por que la encargaste ka no ryu: para quien se oponga sufra algunas consecuencias sin olvidara a mi gunblade Spark: se nota que eres un sicopata suelto kain: ayudame Spark kurai: ay ayudame Spark burlesca, llamare al manicomnio para que se lo lleven pero cuando se disponia a tomar el telefono un misil lo destruye ka no ryu:ni un paso mas Eggman: maldito esa era mi frase ka no ryu: quieres que la pruebe contigo jajajajaj malévolamente espio: arreglemos las cosas conversando charmy: se acerca a la bazzoka que lindo juguete tikal: no creo que eso esa un juguete charmy ka no ryu: me jor sigamos pero pobre de uds quien ose mi palabra ok _

_llega tikal acompañada con chaos riendo de lo que al dios supremo le paso en las vacaciones y mas atrás Shadow miraba como la pareja se reia_

_esto es estupido-shadow se sentaba la final de la sala tirando su mochila negra como su pelaje_

_mira al su alrededor y ve lo síguente: sonic vector tails y Knuckles sentados en los primeros asientos conversando pero al erizo se le ve un chichón al tratar de escapar y sin darse cuaeta se estralla contra el estante, espio leia un libro de misterio en la mesa de la puerta charmy estaba con sonia amy rouge y cream jugandoa las cartas en la fila del medio al final manic recien habia llegado dejo su mochila con parches de sega, sonic team y nintendo al lado de Shadow cosa que este la tiro y Manic la dejo la lado de espio y se fue donde las chicas, gamma y Eggman estaban al otro lado planeando un plan para molestar al sonic, migthy estaba jugando game boy advance con el juego de sonic battle, en la mesa la frente de la profesora que la parecer no habia llegado por un reunion de docentes ka no ryu; cosa que pasa muy seguido en mi cole, pero de epente llega un inspector de forma robusta, que era omega,la directora y la profesora, ka no ryu: traten de adivinar quien es la directora ok sonic: por que no les dices que es... el cloroformo que le dio ka no ryu con un pañuelo hace efecto y el erizo azul se duerme tails: que hiciste ka no ryu: solo le di cloroformo estara bien y tu deberias saber que hace ese químico cream: y que hace sr tails tails: no me dijas asi por favor solo tails y hace que una persona quede inconciente por unos momentos_

_buenos dias alumnos- la directora se acerca al grupo curso _

_buenos dias- respondieron todos_

_que tienen de buenos-replico Shadow calladamente_

_quiero que conozcan a su inspector nuevo omega y su profesora mikaly- la dire abraza a su acompañantes _

_buenos dias-la coneja docente llevaba un libro que se suponia que era del curso_

_buenos dias sra mikaly-todos a coro_

_como todos saben a empezado un nuevo año escolar y quiero que uds pueden ampliar su conocimiento y que hagan amigos-mueve la mano tratando de llamar a alguien desde afuera- quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros- entran 6 chicos entre ellos cuarto erizos: uno rojo, otro naranja, el tercero plomo y la ultima era una eriza de color después un escorpion verde y la final una timida echidna color morado _

_ellos son: sash,Shatwo,Kentaru,kurai,Spark y kain, espero que sean buenos con ellos- y los chicos después que la prosefora mikaly termino de presentarlos se sentaron sash con charmy atrás de espio y manic, kurai con sonia, kain y Spark estaba atrás de mighty, Kentaru con vector que estaba al principio de la fila de la puerta adelante del camaleon y del erizo verde_

_los espero al final del bloque ne la sala audiovisual para el acto de bienvenida- la directora se iba y omega la acompañaba a la salida_

_de pronto sonic sintio que esto ya lo habia visto en un sueño y que un mirada lo siguia, que era esa chica el otro dia, el para no demostrar interes no se daba vuelta, pero la ganas no se le puede quitar..._

_sueño_

_el se veia sentado con tails y Knuckles al frente y que dice como el echidna no habia practicado su velocidad y la mente cosa que se vio de nuevo que sonic corre y atrás de el Knuckles enojadísimo, tambien vio que los demas compañeros llegaron como hoy dia, pero algo que no se presento era la chica que le quedo gustando, el verdadero sonic trato de buscarla en la sala pero no la encontro, se puso mas o menos triste y con una gran duda _

_fin del sueño_

_¿quién esa ella?-se pregunto a si mismo ka no ryu: lo siento amy amy: porque la pusiste a ella que tiene ella que yo no tenga sonic: no es perseverante al extremo amy: dijiste algo una venita se le puso en la cabeza rosada sonic: yo nada el en cambio una gotita ka no ryu: pero tengo una carta debajo de la manga le guiña el ojo amy: ya ya sonic: que pasa de que me tengo que enterar ka no ryu: oh nada solo cosas de amy y yo sonic: ya po no me dejen con la duda ya que tengo otra y aun no entendible ka no ryu: continuemos _

_sonic sonic-knuckles le grito pero el seguia en trance, pero este al no tener tolerancia lo golpea y sonic reacciona_

_oye que te pasa-refunfuñando el erizo azul_

_tenemos que bajar al acto-el zorrito se levanta-pero como parecias en shock Knuckles te golpeo_

_agradeceme o sino estarias ahí toda la mañana- el guardian se levanta y se va_

_tails tengo que hablar contigo-el erizo se pone de pie y ve que no hay nadie, eran los ultimos en salir- es algo que me pasa ahora y no entendio y si no se lo dijo a alguien no me que me pasaria _

_Knuckles: milagro por una vez el va a hablar algo personal tails: deja de molestar miralo en un rincón se veia a sonic incado y con un dedo pasándolo por el piso y alrededor auras negras sonic: pro que a mi, que hice amy: estas bien ka no ryu: dejenlo ya se la pasara Shadow se acerca a su impostor y lo mira no hagas nada Shadow Shadow: oye tu parate sonic: no ves estoy en mis pensamientos Shadow: si no te paras y le pega un patada cosa que hizo que el erizo azul se parara sonic: oye que te pasa abuelo Shadow: listo volvio a ser el mismo y se va a su rincón _

_sabes que soy tu amigo- tails se le acerca _

_me siento raro, es como que esto ya lo habia vivido-_

_a eso se le llama sueño premonitor-_

_que que que!- sonic se sorprendio al oir a su amigo_

_es cuando tu sueñas algo que pasara en el futuro pero no te preocupes a casi todos nos pasa a veces, mejor vamos al acto-_

_gracias tails, pero trata de no decir nada-_

_te refieres de la chica del otro dia y que te pusiste rojo al verla- ka no ryu: tenemos un rompecorazones aquí señalando a sonic sonic: te me callas ka no ryu: uhhhhh ella la eriza azul sonic: mejor sigue_

_es lo que no quiero que cuentes a nadie-el erizo se puso un poco rojo_

_esta bien confia en mi-_

_gracias de nuevo- se van juntos al acto_

_ya en el, todos comienzan a conversar mientras se lee el discurso de bienvenida ka no ryu: yo no lo escucho, converso por eso lo puse como para que vean como soy_

_apurense me quiero ir- grito el erizo azul_

_tengo cosas que arreglar- tails al lado gritando con sonic_

_espero que no le aya pasado algo a la gema- el echidna rojo saca su gema verde que era la replica de la master Emerald- menos mal aquí esta_

_tu y tu gema-rouge le criticaba-no puedes estar sin ella solo un dia_

_no, no puedo es mi deber por que algun dia sere el guardian de la master emrald- _

_uhhh buena Knuckles-sonic miro como el echidna y la murciélago se ponian rojo furioso Spark: un profe de este humano es medio raro y el dice esa frase de rojo furioso ka no ryu: puede ser que sea rarito_

_callate- los dos rojos le gritan al lado para dejarlo sordo_

_viste solo por molestarlos- el zorrito empezo a volar_

_deberias ser mas simpatico y no molestar a una pareja-sash se cruzaba de brazos_

_no somos pareja ok-gritando Knuckles y rouge a sash _

_uy que genio los dos-una gota recorre la cabeza de sonic tails y sash_

_un poco mas lejos_

_que lees espio-vector se agacho para ver el titulo del libro-¿"la muerte de mis sueños"?_

_es muy intesante como el protagonista investiga sus sueños dentro de si mismo-_

_ah después me lo prestas-charmy se acerco al camaleón_

_cuando termine ok-_

_ok-_

_al principio del grupo_

_mighty me prestas tu GBA game boy advance- manic miraba las graficas del juego que tenia el armadillo_

_no-_

_ya po prestamelo no le voy a hacer nada-_

_no y cortala- mighty le dio la espalda_

_pesado- y el erizo verde se va de ahí_

_casi al final del grupo_

_estas bien mi amor-spark abrazaba a kain_

_si y tu no estas nervioso- le dijo la echidna morado al escorpion verde_

_no para nada, al contrario estoy tranquilo estando contigo- su cara se acerca lentamente a la de su amada_

_Spark, estoy muy feliz contigo- y se dan un beso_

_Esos dos-amy miraba a la pareja- son tan felices me gustaria que sonic me diera un beso asi_

_Entonces da todo de ti-cream y chesse le daban animo a la eriza rosa_

_Ha cambiado un poco-sonia se pintaba las uñas-pero sigue siendo timido_

_Tu crees?-tikal estaba leyendo un papel que le dio un chico oscuro "esperame a la salida"- que sera lo que quiere el-pensaba_

_Es seguro, yo conozco a mi hermano-_

_No puedo creerlo entonces le preparare algo-amy se ponia feliz a pensar su plan_

_Yo te ayudo-la conejita la abraza_

_Hare lo que pueda- la princesa aun seguia pintándose_

_Yo igual- la echidna naranja guardo rapidamente el papel_

_Entonces empezemos con el plan amor sonic- y todas se reunen al rededor de amy_

_Yo no me haria tantas ilusiones-kurai en voz baja, pero de repente mira a esa chica extraña que se acerca a sonic y se ponen a charlar-pero que estaran conversando _

_No se porque vine- decia Shadow _

_Tal vez a ver como estos seres comunes viven su patética vida- Shatwo y el erizo negro estaban en la parte final del auditorio _

_Oigan vamos no se queden ahí- Kentaru les ofrcio la mano pero ninguno de los dos la tomo- esta bien si no quieren- y se va_

_Otro humano que no entiende- el erizo negro miraba a una echidna naranja disimuladamente_

_Mejor me voy-shatwo sale del auditorio dejando solo a Shadow_

_Tenemos una oportunidad de oro para destruir al erizo negro- Eggman estab mirando como el erizo naranjo se fue _

_Y si nos descubren- gamma miraba si había un inspector cerca_

_No te preocupes lo haremos rapido- el dr huevo dispara un laser paralizante a Shadow- jajajaja te tengo como queria_

_Que es esto-tratando de safarse del invento de dr sin un resultado positivo- dejame o ya veras_

_No lo creo es mi mejor invención y ni siquiera tu lograras salir-_

_Tenemos problemas viene sonic- gamma disparaba al erizo que venia con velocidad sonica _

_Hey tienen una fiesta y no me invitaron- dijo un sonic muy posero_

_Te tenia en mi lista de destruye planes- Eggman apuntab a sonic_

_Esa cosa es un paralizante- Shadow seguia esforzándose en salir de la trampa_

_Ya veras- sonic esquiva los disparos y golpea al dr en el estomago_

_Yo no puedo ser derrotado por ese dr loco- y Shadow se libera y golpea a gamma que estaba ayudando al dr a pararse_

_Hey uds dos- omega aparece muy enojado-acompañenme a la inspectoría_

_Pero yo no hice nada- sonic estaba muy nervioso_

_Mejor vamos sin dar problemas- Shadow se dirigia a ese lugar_

_Todos los del curso miraron como eran llevados sonic y Shadow por omega_

_Pobre sonic- tails miraba el piso_

_Fin del capitulo_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ka no ryu: espero que les haya gustado y lo siento por la demora pero he tenido pruebas muy pegadas y no me dejan escribir como antes_

_sonic: pues a mi no_

_Shadow: a mi menos como que ir a inspectoria con este impostor_

_Sonic: te salve agradece eso_

_Shadow: yo podia acabado con ellos solo_

_Sonic: a si veamos tu fuerza_

_Shadow: pelea sonic- y los dos se van a pelear afuera_

_Ka no ryu: ya que se fueron esos maniacos respuestas a reviews_

_A Kain DarkHeart: garcias por corregirlo y espero que el capitulo dedicado a kain tu personaje te guste aun mas y gracias por el review amiga _

_A Kentaru the hedgehog: tome eso en cuenta yo tampoco me entiendo a veces y lo hize como en un principio queria gracias por el review y la sugerencia_

_A Griffmoon: como ves en el bonus se confabularon y me quisieron matar los locos, se que es chistoso y espero que te guste el capitulo que es algo realista y comico a la vez gracias por leerlo_

_A tarem: solo espero que te guste ya que me sacrifique dejando un nota baja en castellano, cosa que no es linda, pero espero que haya valido la pena gracias_

_A evilolivemonkey: me gustaria saber de donde eres por que por lo que veo no es de uno donde el habla española domine ese lugar gracias por leerlo tambien y perdona sino lo entiendes es que yo escribo como hablo con una persona normal ok _

_Ka no ryu: listo termine de responder ahora paz y tranquilidad_

_Amy: dime quien es esa chica que se supone que le gusta sonic_

_Ka no ryu: es sorpresa para los lectores y uds tambien_

_Amy: con que no me diras ah- se ve el piko piko hammer_

_Ka no ryu: ayuda_

_Spark: oye me diste poco parlamento_

_Ka no ryu: -corriendo de amy- en le otro capitulo hablaran mas _

_Spark: conste_

_Kurai: oye ka no ryu te quieres librar de ella _

_Ka no ryu: pero que quieres a cambio_

_Kurai: no se mas ropa_

_Ka no ryu: ok _

_Kurai: hey amy mira una foto de sonic en traje de baño_

_Amy: donde donde _

_Kurai: aquí_

_Amy: damela_

_Kurai: no, me equivoque lo siento_

_Amy:grrrr_

_Ka no ryu: bueno solo les pido que dejen reviews por fa _

_Manic: por que le pido algo a ese armadillo_

_Mighty: te enojas por un juego_

_Manic: oh ya callate_

_Shatwo: no se, me siento raro aquí_

_Sash: yo igual_

_Kentaru: parece que me estoy acostumbrando_

_Kurai: aunque suene raro, yo igual a veces extraño a Griffmoon _

_Eggman: maldito ka no ryu como se te ocurre que soy vencido por ese erizo bocaza_

_Ka no ryu: el es el heroe y por eso gana_

_Eggman: me gustaria ganar yo alguna vez _

_Ka no ryu: ya ya unos gotas aparecen en la cabeza_

_Chao y gracias por dedidarse un tiempo en leerlo amigos lectores y escritores, se despide el creador del fic_

_Ka No Ryu Sc T H y Sw T H _

_Nos vemos en el otro capitulo ok y no olviden dejar reviews conste que esta muy kawai_


	3. Algo No Esperado

Hola de nuevo, como ven este es un nuevo capitulo de como seria si... esta vez será demasiado genial me esforzare para que les guste y no tengan problemas al leerlo, ok?

_Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews, gracias a todos sino no me podría dedicar a este fic tan bueno agradezco a: Griffmoon y __kitsune-vulpes__ al final del capitulo les respondo y pasemos a la aventura de Sonic en el colegio ok?_

_Como Uds. saben los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega© y a Sonic Team©, excepto los sigtes personajes: Kain the echidna (Kain DarkHeart), Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru erizos los tres (Kentaru The Hedgehog), Kurai The Hedgehog (Griffmoon), Tarem the Rabbit (Tarem), Spark The Scorpion y Arcane The Eagle (míos Ka No Ryu) gracias a ellos por permitir que los ocupe en mi fic (Gracias a todos). Esto es como un back-stage es decir detrás de la historia (bonus track), este back-stage es aparte del fic, que esta mas adelante, pero que tiene relacion con ella, por fa disfrútenla y léanla. _

_Ka no Ryu: bueno se acerca mi aniversario y pensaba invitarlos a todos a la fiesta que les parece _

_Sonic: ok vamos yo me lo voy a perder- se puso muy feliz_

_Tails: me gusta la idea_

_Amy: será divertido- mira a Cream- hace tiempo que no voy a una disco_

_Kurai: que bien por fin una fiesta-mira arriba- será la ocasión de lucirme_

_Sash: no sé, tal vez vaya-pensando si tenia algo_

_Knuckles: yo no puedo tengo que cuidar las master Emerald_

_Rouge: ya po, no seas aguafiestas y ven- pasa sensualmente detrás de su ancha espalda roja _

_Knuckles: este no se lo voy a pensar_

_Todos: uhhhhhh_

_Knuckles: ya ya voy _

_Todos: ehhhhh viva Knuckles_

_Cream: que rico una fiesta_

_Espio: me suena interesante_

_Vector: yo coloco la música_

_Ka no Ryu: eso no se puede por que ya hay gente en eso_

_Vector: pero pero yo quería. - se da vuelta, se agacha y empieza a pasar el dedo en el suelo_

_Ka No Ryu: no se pero después haremos una fiesta aquí y tu colocas la musica ok?_

_Vector: gracias_

_Spark: yo voy solo si Kain va_

_Todos: uhhhhh_

_Spark: no me gusta dejar sola a Kain_

_Kain: bueno amor_

_Spark: bien me gusta verte feliz- y la besa _

_Kain: se aleja un poco- no aquí, pero ese beso me gusto mucho-susurrándole_

_Spark no pudo aguantar su vergüenza y se puso rojo como el echidna guardián_

_Tarem: que me pondré para esta ocasión- piensa en muchas combinaciones de ropa_

_Charmy: siiiiii_

_Mighty: cuando es?_

_Ka no Ryu: creo que la otra semana_

_Kentaru: y es cerca?_

_Ka no Ryu: no lo sé siempre lo hacen lejos de aquí (tomando en cuenta la sala de creación lirica)_

_Eggman: es mi oportunidad de esclavizarlos- se pone a reír- jajajaja_

_Sonic: por que ries dr huevo?_

_Eggman: yo, por un chiste que me contaron pobre iluso- mira que sonic toma una lata y la bebe_

_Arcane: yo voy tambien?- entra el águila con pinta de ejecutivo _

_Ka no ryu: que bueno que estes aquí, estos son tus compañeros de trabajo_

_Sonic: ah? Y el quien es?-dejando su lata en una mesa_

_Ka no ryu: perdon el se llama Arcane y como ven es un excelente empresario_

_Kurai: si claro si nos dimos cuenta que es rico- sarcasticamente_

_Tails: debe ser muy inteligente, sera mejor que lo observe para aprender algo_

_Arcane: no pienses asi yo me esforcé por lo que soy ahora_

_Kurai: no me vengas con ese cuento tan tragico_

_Spark: como estas arcane?_

_Arcane: bien amigo y tu se nota que eres feliz con Kain- el escorpion y la echidna al oirlo se pusieron rojitos_

_Sonia: hola amigos-entra a la sala acompañada por manic y tikal_

_Manic: que onda compadre- pasa su brazo por la espalda de ka no ryu _

_Ka no ryu: bien y uds_

_Sonia: bien gracias por preocuparte_

_Tikal: parece que llego un nuevo integrante o me equivoco_

_Ka no ryu: ya que estan todos- mira a los lados- donde estan Chaos, Shadow y Shatwo_

_Sash: los vi en la calle_

_Kentaru: parecian pelear por algo- recordando que un objeto brillante estaba en el centro de los tres_

_Rouge: no sera una..._

_Knuckles: Chaos Emerald_

_Tails: pero mi radar no noto su presencia- en sus menos estaba ese sensor de las esmeraldas caos_

_Sonic: parece que tienes que arreglarlo- lo toma y lo agita un poco- parace que se salio un tornillo_

Amy: lo importante ahora es por que la pelea 

_Cream: tails yo después te ayudo a arreglarla _

_Tails: gracias- y la abraza muy fuerte pero con delicadeza _

_Kurai: y después dicen que no hay nada entre ellos- el zorrito se separa de la conejita_

_Tikal: eres muy mala tenias que interuumpir este momento tan lindo_

_Sonia: tu y tu gran bocota kurai _

_Kurai: pero es la verdad_

_Ka no ryu: vamos no tiempo que perder- todos salen _

_Ya afuera el grupo ve como los tres pelean por la Chaos Emerald amarilla _

_Chaos golpea a Shatwo en la cara pero después recibe un golpe en el estomago por parte del erizo negro. Shatwo se le acerca y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo e inconciente, Shadow espero que se desocupara y comenzo la pelea_

_Shadow: esa es mi Chaos Emerald _

_Shatwo: veamos si eres merecedor de esa gema amarilla_

_Shatwo tanto como Shadow empezaron a reunir energia en sus manos_

_Shadow y Shatwo: ¡¡¡¡¡CHAOS SPEAR! – los rayos chocan y dejan el caos a su alrededor_

_Llega ka no ryu y ve como los erizos estan en el suelo_

_Ka no ryu: como se les ocurre trio de descerebrados pelear aquí_

_Shadow: callate no te metas en nuestro asuntos-se empieza a parar_

_Shatwo: mejor sal antes que salgas lastimado-el se apoya de una pared para estar de pie_

_Ka no Ryu: si quieren pelear...-corre a una velocidad parecida a Shadow y golpea a Shatwo en el cuello, donde esta la columna, y lo deja inconsciente_

_Shadow: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿cómo, como lo hiciste!_

_Ka no ryu: lei en un libro que hay partes donde se puede dejar inconsciente a alguien_

_Shadow: conmigo sera distinto no me dejare vencer tan facil_

_Ka no ryu: tu lo quisiste_

_Ka no ryu corre quedando muy cerca del erizo negro y le trata de golpear pero este salta y desaparece, de repente el joven humano salta y le golpea a Shadow en el brazo, dejándolo adormecido_

_Shadow: esto es increíble un humano me derrota en solo unos segundos- mostrando cara de niño enojado aceptando su fracaso_

_Los demas que vieron lo ocurrido quedaron muy asombrados con las técnicas de ka no ryu _

_Sonic: por que no nos contaste que eras muy fuerte- acercándose al lugar de los hechos_

_Ka no ryu: no lo crei necesario_

_Knuckles: y pudiste derrotarlo en pocos segundos_

_Ka no ryu: no, solo le adormeci el brazo dentro de un rato estara bien no quise ocupar todo mi poder_

_Rouge: otro mas arrogante_

_Ka no ryu: me perdonas Rouge pero yo no soy arrogante como estos dos- señalando a sonic que estaba tomando una soda y a Shadow que estaba en la pared sujetando su brazo dormido_

_Sonic: ¿cómo, que soy posero?_

_Tails: si y mucho_

_Sonic: gracias amigo, por defenderme- lo mira con ojos de asesino que encontro su presa_

_Tails: por nada- y se pone a reir- jajajajaja era una broma, sonic ¿que no te gustan?_

_Sonic: ahora no_

_Shadow: mira, no me confundas con ese erizo azulito que solo presume_

_Sonic: me das motivos para que te de una paliza ¿sabias?- una venita sale de su cabeza con púas_

_Shadow: -sarcasticamante- si y todavía no la recibo sr erizo parlante_

_Amy: ya paren de discutir mejor vamos a seguir con el fic _

_Sonic: ya ok_

_Ka no ryu: gracias por pararlos_

_Amy: de nada_

_chaos y Shatwo se paran y se van con el grupo algo molestos y solo se quedan rouge y Shadow _

_Shadow: agradece que tu chica te salvo sonic-gritando_

_Rouge se acerca a su compañero y le pasa su chaos Emerald amarilla_

_Rouge: ¿como estas?_

_Shadow: bien eso creo-la toma y la guarda _

_Rouge: ¿te ayudo a pararte?- le ofrece la mano_

_Shadow: no yo puedo solo- se apoya de la pared_

_Rouge: agradece que me preocupo por ti, por que sino estarias ahí_

_Shadow: gracias... rouge- con un tono muy bajo y su rostro se oscurece-eres una buena amiga te lo agradezco_

_Rouge: ¿somos amigos o no?_

_Shadow: si, eso creo_

_Ka no ryu: muy buenos amigos_

_Rouge: que haces aquí- sorprendida con la aparicion repentina del humano_

_Ka no ryu: me preocupe por Shadow_

_Shadow: desde cuando te preocupas por mi- seriamente por que lo hace _

_Ka no ryu: pense que se paso un poco la mano ademas es importante que estes bien si no me demandan los de Sega- le ofrece la mano como rouge-no es cierto ultimate live form- mostrando su sonrisa sarcástica_

_Shadow: tienes razon pero antes te destruiria_

_Ka no ryu: algun dia Shadow, algun dia... –y shadow acepta la mano de rouge y de ka no ryu – esto sera un secreto ¿ok?_

_Rouge: por que no quiero que me digan a mis espaldas que me gusta Shadow_

_Ka no ryu: por que en realidad te gusta Knuckles y no lo mientas- el guiña el ojo_

_Rouge: bueno, me agrada- se sonroja _

_Shadow: yo no se como el te soporta- ya de pie _

_Rouge: Shadow...- enojada, pero después rie- jajajaja por lo menos no soy timida con mis sentimientos por una echidna naranja_

_Shadow: ya te dije que no me gusta_

_Rouge, Ka no ryu y Shadow caminan lentamente hacia la casa del humano_

_Shadow: gracias por ayudarme amigos, nunca supe como tenerlos y uds aparecen de la nada, gracias_

_Rouge: ya hablamos mucho de nosotros cuentanos te gusta alguien- mirando a ka no ryu_

_Ka no ryu: yo? No- empieza a ruborizarse- bueno si_

_Rouge: quien es la victima-mirando malevolamente _

_Ka no ryu: se llama.. oigan por que les tengo que contar de mi vida_

_Shadow: yo no te dije nada todo fue por culpa de rouge_

_Rouge: claro todo yo_

_Ka no ryu: bueno esta bien amigos les dire otro dia- estan frente a la puerta _

_Shadow: maldición me dio curiosidad por saber_

_Rouge: y desde cuando te interesas por los demas_

_Ka no ryu: ya calmense entremos mejor_

_Ya adentro todos estaban esperando la llegada de los tres_

_Sonic: oye por que los esperamos a ellos no son importantes dentro del fic_

_Spark: eso son solo de sobra yo puedo hacer el fic solo_

_Knuckles: mira tu el mas importante de la historia_

_Spark: ¿que dijiste?- ese comentario le hizo enfurecerse _

_Tails: silencio parecen que ahí vienen- se abre la puerta y los tres amigos entran_

_Tikal: Shadow estas bien- se acerca al erizo_

_Shadow: algo rojo- si_

_Ka no ryu: vamos rouge parece que estamos tocando el violin aquí_

_Rouge: - mira al joven que le guiña el ojo- oh es cierto tiene que mostrarme como es mi nuevo auto _

_Tikal: me preocupe mucho_

_Shadow: no debiste hacerlo ademas recuerda que soy la ultimate live form ¿recuerdas?_

_Tikal: pero que tonta soy jajajajjaja_

_Shadow: gracias Tikal por preocuparte ya no me veras en peligro de nuevo- el solo muestra un sonrisa leve_

_Spark: mira a Shadow, ese galan de novela_

_Kain: dejalo ha sufrido mucho por maria que tambien se merece otra oportunidad de ser feliz_

_spark: como nosotros ¿o no amor?_

_kain: acertaste jajajajaja y como premio un beso- y se le acerca a darle su premio_

_Spark: me gusto el premio quiero otro_

_Kain: solo por ti lo hago de nuevo_

_Cream: mira son una linda pareja_

_Tails: si, es cierto- mira al suelo y su cara se pone roja_

_Cream: que te pasa Tails- mira la cara del zorrito_

_Tails: no nada solo que me preguntaba ¿que somos nosotros?_

_Cream: este..., amigos con ventaja ¿o no?_

_Tails: me parece_

_Sonic: esos dos se acercan mas al otro, ya se podria pensar que son pololos_

_Amy: dejalos, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios planes ¿cierto sonic?_

_Sonic: por que no tengo miedo de ella sera que me estoy enamorando -si, como salir este fin de semana al cine_

_Amy: ese es mi sonic- se acerca al erizo azul y le da un beso cosa que este no escapa y se deja llevar_

_Sonic: se separa- ya ¿lista para correr? _

_Amy: lista y el que gana decide la peli ¿ok?_

_Sonic: entonces vamos a ver "el inicio del erizos samuráis"- y empiezan a correr pero con una sonrisa, cosa que siempre era con desagrado _

_Kurai: ¡¡¿qué! ¡¡aquí hay puras parejas, esto es muy raro - mirando a su alrededor como estan todos en grupos y en eso se pone triste_

_Arcane: ¿oye que te pasa?_

_Kurai: a mi nada ¿por que?- sorprendida por su observacion_

_Arcane: no por nada solo te via mal y pense que te paso algo_

_Kurai: a mi nada me pasa y no tenias que preocuparte- de manera defensiva_

_Arcane: si entiendo- y se va_

_En otro lado_

_Vector: ven lo que yo veo- dice mientras lee el periodico_

_Charmy: ¿que es?- leyendo el tambien _

_Vector: casos policiales muy importantes que aun no se resuelven_

_Espio: eso es muy bueno_

_Vector: no muy bueno, ¡¡excelente! Podriamos ganar dinero _

_Charmy: eso_

_Espio: ya unos de estos dias libres nos dedicamos a eso- y despues de eso esmpiezana copuchar_

_Vector: y eso seria todo por fin saldremos de la banca rota_

_Charmy: ¿que es banca rota?_

_Espio: es que no tenemos dinero Charmy_

_Charmy: a ya, nos vemos – y se aleja_

_Vector: a veces no lo entiendo_

_Espio: dímelo a mí_

_Ka no Ryu: ya que estan todos mejor empecemos con el fic_

_Espero que el back-stage les haya gustado (cosa que me imagino por la forma de ser de Shadow, perdónenme fans de Shadow pero me lo imagine asi, ya que me parezco a el un poco y lo escribi) y ahora viene otro cap del fic Como Seria Si..._

_Dedicado a las personas que me ayudaron mucho en especial a Kain y Griffmoon, se pasaron _

Como Seria Si... Capitulo N°2 Algo no esperado Recordando el cap anterior: sonic y Shadow son llevados a la impectoria por Omega 

_Ya llegamos, esperen aquí mientras busco al inspector general- musita omega que no veia de muy buen humor _

_Sonic y Shadow entran y el lugar era tranquilidad, cosa que no era comun por que cuando los llevaban a ese lugar, el año pasado en la misma fecha, habia gente esperando que esperaba su pase para entrar, a mamas justificando y a inspectores que venian de un lado para otro pero no este dia. Ellos se sentaron y miraron que habian cosas nuevas en la impectoria, primero construyeron un cuarto para el inspector general: M.Sonic, el cual odia que Sonic llege porque es su peor enemigo, siempre discuten pero el estudiante azul siempre le gana, mostrando su fracaso, pero siempre buscaba las formas de atraparlo y que lo manden con la directora. Tambien estaba un mesón de recepcionista y nuevos sillones donde Shadow se habia sentando, mientras que sonic caminaba de un lado a otro mirando las cosas nuevas: los escritorios, las sillas, los libros de asistencia, de salidas y de anotaciones, etc... en resumen todo habia era nuevo y eso incomodo a los erizos._

_Después de unos minutos sonic comenzo a hablar_

_¿Cuando mas debemos esperar?- impaciente por ese aire tan raro_

_no se sabe, ellos siempre se demoran mucho- respondió el erizo negro_

_pero mas les vale que se apuren- dijo sonic_

_mira mejor callate-repuso Shadow_

_sonic vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, miro una foto donde salia la directora, desde luego penso que en la inspectoria deberia haber una, pero no con traje sino de forma informal, con un vestido largo negro escotado muy bonito, en ese momento recordo que un echidna verde el dijo algo raro:_

_el año pasado..._

_oye sonic sabes que te pareces a la dire- _

_no, puede que un poco pero nunca tanto-_

_me contaron que tu eres el hijo perdido de la dire- mirando a los lados algo preocupado_

_no te creo apuesto que fue Fir quien te lo conto-sonic mostro su mirada picara_

_si fue ella pero quien sabe que sea cierto- y se fue_

_ahora que habia visto detalladamente la foto y que tenia algo muy en comun en pocos erizos: aquel brillo en sus púas era algo muy especial para sonic, era asi cuando niño era muy lindo, siempre estaba ese brillo significativo para el, lo veia en la foto de la directora y era igual, a esto el erizo azul se asusto solo la idea de que fuese abandonado en la infancia, pero cuando estaba apunto de sacar conclusiones se abrio la puerta y dejo ver a un chico de color blanco como la nieve y negro como la oscuridad, era un aguila que veia de Chermical Plant, era mas alto que sonic y Shadow, sus ojos color ambar, su plumas bien cuidadas, era un modelo de alumno, buenas notas, simpatico y todo lo demas..._

_bueno, el entro y miro a los lados como que se perdio algo muy importante_

_¿es aquí la inspectoria?- pregunto_

_si, ¿acaso no la ves?- Shadow sarcásticamente dirgio la mano por todo el lugar de inspectores_

_no lo pesques, hola mi nombre es sonic-lo saluda_

_¿sonic? ¿El heroe de los estudiantes? ¿Que haces aqui?- sorprendido Arcane a punto de caerse de espaldas_

_el mismo, como ves castigado por salvar a alguien en peligro- mira a Shadow pero este no lo pesca- y bueno como te llamas y de donde vienes_

_me llamo Arcane de Chermical Plant- se presentó_

_ka no ryu: si no saben donde es chermical plant es el lugar de los científicos, sale en Sonic The Hedgehog 2 de Sega Genesis, por si quieren saber de donde lo saque_

_arcane: oye no tenias que describirme- algo avergonzado_

_Spark: oye y yo que nunca me describiste_

_Ka no ryu: perdon en el otro fic apareces y te describo entero ok?_

_Spark: mira para asegurarme tango algo valioso tuyo- tenia en su brazo un cuadro de Shadow con las Esmeraldas caos alrededor dedicado a ka no ryu_

_Ka no ryu: oye eso es mio, es mi cuadro de Shadow_

_Shadow: oye no me metas en esto- mira el cuadro- mira tu, no estoy tan mal con las emeraldas y el mundo detrás mio _

_Arcane: oye ka no ryu ¿aquí es asi la cosa?_

_Ka no ryu: persiguiendo a Spark- si espero que te acostumbres_

_Spark: jajajajajaj nunca me la quitaras ademas puedo ocupar mi veneno_

_Kain: que te dije de ese veneno- algo enojada_

_Spark: ya ya sin amenazar con el veneno_

_Kain: eso esta mejor_

_Ka no ryu: mejor sigamos mientras recupero mi cuadro_

_Y se ve como ka no ryu aun trata de atrapar a Spark, ya algo cansado por pelear con Shadow y Shatwo..._

_Pero eso queda muy lejos- sonic recordo que eso quedaba como una 1 hora de aqui _

_Eso no importa ya tengo arreglado ese problema- miroa Shadow que se paraba del sillon- oye quien es el se parece a ti pero de color negro y con franjas rojas_

_Me llamo Shadow the Hedgehog y me dicen ultimate live form no te metas conmigo esta claro- y se fue a un casilla cerrando fuertemente la puerta_

_Dejalo el es asi, pero cuentame mas de ti.- y ahi empezo una charla muy larga como de unos amigos que no se veian hace mucho tiempo_

_Adentro de la casilla Shadow miro unas carpetas que estaban en el escritorio_

_Hmph, que tenemos aquí- y aparece la ficha de vida de sonic- ah nada interesante-pero miro algo que la llamo la atencion- ...aun no se sabe de donde nacio y mucho menos de quien es su madre pero en el año 2001 ingreso al liceo ya con algunos antecedentes no muy buenos..._

_Sera posible..-penso- no, no debo meterme en cosas ajenas- y siguo inspeccionando el lugar _

_Una foto-dijo, al parecer no queria recordar ese año que paso_

_En ella salian todos: sonic, tails, Knuckles, amy, cream, rouge, Eggman, chaos, gamma y el pero algo mas atrás del curso, pero miro a alguien que estaba ahí, una niña, prima de Eggman, Maria Robotnik que estaba muy feliz abrazada de Shadow, cosa que el expreso asombro cuando la foto salio, el erizo se puso triste solo queria verla de nuevo pero un accidente aereo acabo con la vida de la niña y a Shadow le ocaciono un trauma por las alturas, pero se acordo de lo que le dijo antes de morir_

_En ese momento..._

_¡¡¡¡¿Shadow!-grito-¡¡¡¿shadow donde estas!_

_Shadow estaba volando en avion cuando escucho ese grito de su maria, el estaba arriba del avion donde iba ella y se salio del lugar de comando_

_Aquí estoy maria- bajo rapido con la ayuda de su chaos control, se acerco rapidamente ala ventana del avion que caía con rapidez y vio que la niña estaba tratando de decirle algo- dime maria ya estoy aquí_

_Salva el mundo de toda amenaza y haz lo posible de que sea feliz y tu tambien, prométemelo Shadow que lo haras por mi- no quedaba mucho tiempo_

_Lo hare- Shadow guardo estas palabras de maria _

_Adios Shadow- y el avion quedaba a pocos metros de estrellarse contra el suelo_

_¡¡¡No, yo te voy a sacar- cuando se disponia a sacarla el avion empieza a girar muy rapido y una ala de este golpea a Shadow y cae al suelo como un meteorito_

_recuerda Shadow debes proteger el mundo y cuidar a los humanos- y el avion se estrello y todos los pasajeros murieron al instante, incluyendo a Maria y al dr Gerald _

_luego de eso, Shadow se levanta y ve como el avion esta destruido y como el cuerpo de maria esta muerto_

_maria, maria responde maria- y empezo a llorar- no puede ser, ¿por qué te paso a ti en vez que a mi?- no maria ¡¡¡¡¡MARIAAAAAAAA!-tomo su cuerpo sin vida y se apoyo en el y lloro mas fuerte aun..._

_ka no ryu: se que esa no es la verdadera versión, pero si una adaptación de los hechos con este fic, se les ruega que entiendan por favor_

_Shadow: muy triste- maria, maria- golpeo a la pared con su derecha- ¿por que no te pude salvar?_

_Sonic: ya calmate, ¿que pensaria maria si te viera ahora? _

_Shadow: estaria triste por mi, ademas debo proteger el mundo como se lo prometi_

_Sonic: debes estar alegre como yo y el mundo ya esta salvada gracias a mi- y hace con su mano un signo de victoria_

_Shadow: mira, ella la salvadora del mundo, te falta una capa rosada y la cuerda de la verdad de la mujer maravilla, jajajajajajajaja_

_Sonic: asi debes estar siempre feliz y no amargado como eres todos los dias anciano jajajajaja- y cae al suelo de tanto reir_

_Shadow: ¿ah si? Veamos si soy un anciano- mira al contrincante como se para_

_Sonic: tu lo quisiste- los dos estan felices de correr y ganar al rival, cosa que es pan de todos los dias_

_Ka no ryu: al parecer esos dos les gusta retarse a correr, pero sigamos con el fic_

_Es cierto- se dijo- debo cuidar el mundo, partiendo por el colegio- y miro la foto de nuevo-maria voy a cumplir mi promesa_

_En el salon, los demas estaban en la sala comentando lo ocurrido_

_Pobre sonic- se lamentaba Tails- ¿por que no lo ayude? _

_No fue tu culpa ademas tu sabes que siempre se las arregla para salir de estas cosas- le alentaba el echidna sosteniendo su gema _

_Tienes razon-_

_Mira esa gema- rouge no pudo contener su curiosidad y se acerco a ver la gema- préstamela_

_No puedo es un regalo de mi padre- su cara se cubrio de sombras_

_Esta bien, no era mi intención- _

_No te preocupes, toma- Knuckles le pasa la gema verde- cuidala_

_Si, si- la miro muy entusiasmada _

_¿Y por que se llavaron a Shadow tambien?-Tails se acerco a rouge al hacerle esa pregunta_

_no se, pero el se sabe cuidar solo- y seguia mirando la gema_

_ya pasamela- exigio el guardian de la gema_

_ya toma, tacaño- la murciélago se la devuelve- y no me molestes_

_lo mismo dijo-_

_me gustaria ayudar a sonic- amy estaba muy nerviosa_

_calmate- si no fuera por Cream que la controlaba la eriza rosa estaria buscado a su amor _

_no creo que M.Sonic sea tan malo con el- dijo sonia_

_al igual que Shadow-Tikal repuso_

_eso, te falto a Shadow sonia- rouge venia algo agotada_

_Manic deja de molestar- _

_Me encanta verte asi hermana- Manic no podia parar de reir- jajajajajaja ademas es solo una suspensión_

_Pero de despues de eso los volveremos a ver- el erizo rojo quiso alentar a las chicas, paro no hubo caso_

_Solo si los suspenden- Shatwo solo atino a pararse e irse a ver por la ventana_

_Eso me faltaba mas pesimismo tuyo- replico sash _

_Pero es la verdad ¿o me la vas a negar?- impotentemente Shatwo mira a sash_

_Paren por fa – Kentaru se puso en medio de la sala para detener la pelea que aun no comenzaba- mira que después no nos dejan quedarnos solos_

_Eso quiero sangre correr- Mighty solo se imaginaba como seria si se bañaba en sangre y esas cosas que por respeto no las nombro_

_Mira Mighty si sigues echando madera al fuego...- la princesa se paro de su silla y trato de callar al armadillo- te pueden matar ¿entiendes?- en voy baja_

_Mighty afirmo con su cabeza_

_Me gustaria ver como estan ellos ahora- la echidna miraba por la ventana el pasillo donde estaba la inspectoria_

_Tranquila sonic y Shadow estaran bien- Manic puso su mano en el hombro de tikal_

_Eso espero-_

_son erizos muy fuertes, hay que confiar en ellos-kentaru tambien miro por la ventana del tercer piso _

_Bueno vamos a decir el horario de clases asi que a sus asientos- la profesora Mikaly se paro y empezo a escribir el orden de clases_

_No me queda otra-kentaru que estaba apunto de dormir tomo el lapiz y copio_

_Por que no me dejan tranquilo-shatwo estaba muy enojado por la discusión con sash_

_Ahhhhhhhh que fome- rouge guardo la lapicera y miro como los demas copiaban_

_¿Que dice ahí amy?- crema pregunto algo que no alcanzaba ver_

_Dice biología- respondio la eriza rosa_

_Gracias-_

_No pudo dictarla asi se me haria mas facil- Tails ya habia terminado de escribir_

_¿Oye ya terminaste?- Knuckles miro como su amigo zorrito termino todo- ¡¡¡¡que rapido!_

_Me gusta esto de aprender-_

_Si me doy cuenta- el echidna recien termino de anotar el horario- termine_

_¿Y ya hablaste con el profesor de extraescolar espio?- vector tomo un papel y se lo tiro_

_Si dijo que tenia que plantearlo con el director- toma el papel y lo devuelve hacia el cocodrilo, cosa que el lo vio y se agacho impactando a Charmy_

_Ja fallaste- _

_Auch, eso dolio- reclamo la abeja- ahí va esa espio_

_Y asi comenzo en toda la sala una guerra de bolas de papel. Mientras en la inspectoria..._

_Ah, no pense que te gustara salir a carretear, si pareces un cientifico- comento sonic_

_Lo soy, pero se me ubicar y me doy tiempo yo tambien, no todo en la vida son formulas y químicos- dijo Arcane mientras se paraba del sillon donde Shadow estaba antes- pero..._

_¿Pero que Arcane?-_

_no solo era una cosa insignificante- poniéndose nervioso _

_ya esta bien, pero un dia me contaras- propuso sonic_

_ya ok todo-Arcane acepto la propuesta-tal vez sea necesario contarle a el lo que paso...- pensando muy concentrado pero fue interrumpido por M.Sonic que venia muy enojado, cosa que al entrar abrio de golpe la puerta_

_¿tu de nuevo aquí?- impuso M.Sonic- a ver ¿que hiciste?_

_Yo solo ayudando a un compañero en peligro ¿que mas, viejo?- riéndose sonic con la cara de abuelo refunfuñon_

_¿Y tu crees que te tengo que creer?- toma un papel del bolsillo de su cotona blanca y escribe algo, después se lo pasa al erizo azul- ¡¡¡¡¡citación al apoderado! Llamare a tu madre_

_yo no tengo mama- sonic respondio muy bajo que casi se oyo, estaba muy triste y una lagrima corrio su mejilla_

_entonces a tu papa-repuso M.Sonic _

_oye na' que ver la citación- se seco pasándose un brazo por la cara- yo ayude a shadow de la palisa que Eggman y gamma le daban_

_para, para- toma un libro y anota este acontecimiento- hablando de Shadow ¿donde esta el ahora? Me dijo Omega que estaba contigo_

_esta ahí-Arcane señalo la casilla donde estaba inspeccionando el erizo negro, y de improviso se abre y sale Shadow_

_¿quien me llama?- dice, ya al parecer no escucho nada el abrir fuerte la puerta por parte de M.Sonic_

_yo ¿quien mas?- mirando enojado a Shadow cosa que el le responde de la misma manera_

_ah, eres tu ¿que quieres?- _

_toma tu citación- le paso el papel_

_mira lo que hago con tu papel-lo tomo y lo rompio en millones de pedacitos- ¿y que tal?_

_Lo rompiste, estaras suspendido por 3 dias- le hizo otro papel_

_Ya ya me voy entonces- Shadow se acercaba a la puerta pero miro a sonic- cuida el colegio mientras yo no este ¿entiendes?_

_Si- sonic hizo un gesto de aprobación_

_Adios- y se fue con su chaos control_

_¿Y ud que hace aquí?- M.Sonic miro al aguila_

_soy nuevo me llamo Arcane y aquí esta una comnicacion- Le pasa una libreta_

_yo te espero- sonic se sienta comodamente en un sillon_

_ah tu debes ser el hijo del famoso Zen, el científico mas respetado, espero que no se pegue el desorden de otros- _

_oye cortala ya, si se que soy desordenado pero dilo a la cara- el erizo se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado_

_ya calmate sonic, ¿y en que curso estoy inspector?- _

_dejame ver- M.Sonic saca del mesón el libro de asistencia- en el 1ero del salon 7_

_¿conmigo? Que buena- sonic se paro y abrazo a su nuevo amigo_

_que bakan me voy entonces- Arcane recibe su libreta y se va con sonic_

_solo espero que ese erizo maleducado no le enseñe sus malas costumbres- M.Sonic guardo el libro_

_en el pasillo del 3er piso_

_te dijo que esa maniobra esta buena- un erizo café conversaba con un conejo verde_

_ya después me la muestras- decia ese conejo_

_sonic y Arcane subian las escaleras y se cruzaron de repente con ellos, el conejo empujo al aguila y este se cae de las escaleras dándose en la cabeza y se golpea contra la pared _

_¡¡¡Arcane!- baja de un slato las escaleras y se acerca a su amigo-¿estas bien?_

_Eso le paso por no mirar donde iba jajajajaja- se rio el conejo_

_Es tonto tu nuevo amigo sonic jajajja- y el erizo café tambien se pone a reir_

_¡¡¡Cállense! Arcane, Arcane- lo movia un poco para que reaccionara_

_pero Arcane estaba lleno de sangre por su cabeza, de repente abre los ojos que cambiaron de ambar a rojos, como de Shadow, y se paro, el erioz café y el conejo verde tenian miedo cuando se paro el aguila alba-negra pero con un rojo liquido recorriendo su cuerpo y empezoa caminar contra ellos, estos por miedo corren y cuando estaban mirando hacia atrás Arcane los esperaba y los tomo por el cuello asfixiándolos sonic llego donde estaban los tres y vio el acto_

_arcane sueltalos- pero el no respondió- tal esto era lo que me queria decir_

_continuara..._

_Ka no Ryu: listo otro cap terminado_

_Sonic: ¿podrias terminarla ya?_

_Ka no Ryu: ¿por? _

_Sonic: soy el que mas cosas raras pasa y presiento que algo malo se viene _

_Ka no Ryu: aun no debo responder los reviews_

_A Griffmoon: como ves ahora hay alguien que tal vez le interese solo hay que esperar, espero que este cap dedicado a ti te guste _

_A kitsuen-vulpes: mira ya eso lo arregle ahora se vera mejor la conversacion, perdona si te costo leer el cap 1 mis disculpas y gracias por la sugerencia_

_Ka no Ryu: listo ¿algun mensaje que quieran decir amigos?_

_Kurai: mira Griffmoon yo no estoy tan loca como para pedirte un hermano solo dinero y ropa_

_Kentaru: no se solo que lean el otro cap_

_Sash: solo pop curiosidad ¿cuanto tiempo trabajamos para ti?_

_Ka no Ryu: hasta que termine_

_Sash: ¡¡¡¡¿que! Ok solo llamenme cuando sea algo bueno- y se va a su camerin_

_Shatwo: prefiero estar en otro lugar antes de soportar sus estupideces ¡CHAOS CONTROL!- y desaparece de la sala de creación ficfistica _

_Kain: solo espero que kain DarkHeart no este preocupada de mi_

_Spark: por que esta conmigo aunque te puedes cuidar sola tambien_

_Kain: ¿quieres pelear un rato?_

_Spark: ya, sera de igual a igual_

_Kain: nos vemos- y abre la puerta_

_Spark: adios- y cierra la puerta_

_Ka no Ryu: ¡¡cuídense! Ya,oye kurai ¿han visto a Arcane?_

_Kurai: ¿te refieres a ese aguila? no lo se_

_El joven se acerca al grupo donde estaban los demas_

_Ka no Ryu: oigan ¿han visto a Arcane?_

_Tails: no _

_Tikal: yo no he visto después del cap_

_Amy: estoy enojada con el mira como esta sonic- el estaba callado al lado de ella con los ojos en blancos, aun seguia impactado del cambio de Arcane_

_Cream: yo no lo conozco_

_Knuckles: no me mires a mi, yo no lo he visto_

_Rouge: parece que se fue_

_Shadow: esperalo, ya volvera_

_Ka no Ryu: solo espero que no le haya pasado algo malo... _

_Nos vemos en el otro capitulo de Cómo Seria Si... y gracias por dedidarse un tiempo en leerlo amigos lectores y escritores, se despide el creador del fic_

_Ka No Ryu Sc T H y Sw T H _

_Ah antes que se olvide, recuerden dejar reviews por fa, adios y que el poder de las Chaos Emeralds este con todos uds..._


	4. El Gran Secreto de Arcane y Spark

Hola he vuelto y con un nuevo cap de Como Seria Si... le quiero contar que tal vez tome tiempo escribir nuevos capitulos por el colegio y sus malditas exigencias, por fa entiendan pero hare lo posible por escribir lo mas rapido ok, ya que estoy tomando la costumbre de escribir XDDDDD

_Bueno, agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review: Sabaku No Kimera, Tarem y Griffmoon, gracias y a responder sus reviews, cosa que me hace bien ademas de escribir jajajaja n.n )_

_Sabaku No kimera : bueno fueron dos los reviews que dejaste asi que partamos por del 2do cap: bueno ya me tienes en el msn y que bueno que te guste 3er cap: me gusta que a la gente le guste mis fics y aquí te dedico un capitulo para que estes mas feliz ok ;D_

_Tarem: lo que vine mas adelante sera mucho mejor asi que espera a que edite mas capitulos ok y perdon si me demoro pero hay tanto que hacer xD_

_Griffmoon: bueno No se si se podria llamar yerno ya que depende solo de kurai, ella decide pero ya veras algo que te gustara y con respecto a dante, No se que pueda pasar, pero ahí una sorpresa en el back-stage solo leelo ok ya sabras que es si te acuerdas de una conversacion de otro dia n.n_

_Disclaimer: Uds. saben que los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega© y a Sonic Team©, excepto los sigtes personajes: Kain the echidna (Kain DarkHeart), Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru erizos los tres (Kentaru The Hedgehog), Kurai The Hedgehog (Griffmoon), Tarem the Rabbit (Tarem), Spark The Scorpion y Arcane The Eagle (míos Ka No Ryu) cosa que les pedi autorización, no los robe ni los copie son legales 100, No a lo pirata jajajajajajajajajaja ;D_

_Bueno como siempre, un rato para divertirse con el back-stage, continua con la anterior que esta al final de cap pasado, dedicado a Griffmoon ya que es un favor que le debia y una sorpresa jajajaja xDDDD_

_Ka No Ryu: Arcane donde estas?- salio de la sala_

_No se ve nada a esa hora eran como las 4:00 Am, hora que acostumbro escribir XD, y No se veia a nadie_

_Ka No Ryu: Arcane?- el vio que una sombra salia de la nada_

_Arcane- que quieres?- muy serio al parecer le paso algo_

_Ka No Ryu: que bueno que te encuentro vamos a la sala rapido_

_Arcane: para que si yo No soy aceptado ahí para que? Ademas me ven como asesino_

_Ka No Ryu: No digas estupideces y ven_

_Arcane: me crees estupido_

_Ka No Ryu: por lo menos dales una oportunidad para que te conozcan mejor ademas en este cap se aclarara tu pasado_

_Arcane: solo dejame tranquilo_

_Ka No Ryu: bueno pero te perderas de la fiesta que teniamos- le da la espalda_

_Arcane: fiesta?_

_Ka No Ryu: si , pero como No quieres venir chao_

_Arcane: puede que lo piense un poco- y el humano lo miro_

_Ya en la sala estaban todos bailando musica tecno por el dj Vector_

_Vector: a bailar jajajajaja_

_Sonic: es un buen dj me gusta ese musica- mientras bailaba con tarem_

_Tails: yeah_

_Knuckles: hace tiempo que No bailo_

_Sonic: tu nunca sales_

_Knuckles: tenga la responsabilidad de cuidar la Master_

_Tails: es una gran peso que lleva en cuidar la gema mas poderosa_

_Tarem: debes respetar a Knuckles_

_Sonic: ¿a ese cabeza dura, si nunca me entiende una broma_

_Knuckles: a ver ¿que dijiste, ratita azul?_

_Sonic: ¿ven? con el No puedo ser yo_

_Tails: dejen de pelear y bailemos ya que esta muy divertido_

_Tarem : eso, ¡¡a bailar!_

_En otro lado Amy Cream y Rouge conversaban al lado de los canapes y bebidas, Rouge mira como bailaba su amado y soño que bailaban un vals tan romántico, en cambio Amy echa furia miraba a tarem como "coqueteaba" según ella, a Sonic que se veia tan feliz, Cream jugaba con su chao a ver quien tomaba mas bebida._

_Cream: Llevo 20 vasos-_

_Chesse: Chao chao- traducción: te ganare_

_Cream: No podras tomarte ese ultimo vaso- señalo _

_Chesse: Chao chao chao chao- t: apuesto que si me lo tomo_

_Cream: Que quieres si ganas- _

_Chesse: Chao chao chao- t: ese liston rojo- y apunto al lindo listón de seda roja que llevaba Cream_

_Cream: Ya, acepto pero si pierdes ¿que gano?-_

_Chesse: Chao chao chao chao chao- t: Te doy una linda Chao Emerald ok_

_Cream: Ya, trata de tomarte ese vaso- y se lo paso_

_Chesse: Glu glu glu- bebio apenas ya que tomo igual que Cream, veinte vasos y con ese veintiuno_

_Cream: Es increíble, toma aquí esta el liston-_

_Rouge: Quiero que Knuckles me saque a bailar ya que esta solo ahí-_

_Amy: Pero Rouge si No lo intentas jamas te sacara-_

_Rouge: Tienes razon- y se dirige donde estaban los cuatro bailando_

_Amy: Espero que Sonic me saque-_

_Tarem: Me canse- dijo _

_Sonic: ¡¿Tan rapido! bueno No importa- pero Sonic se da cuenta que viene Rouge- ¿vamos Tails?_

_Tails: Esta bien, oye knuck te dejamos ¿ya? tenemos que acompañar a tarem-_

_Knuckles: Ok- y siguio bailando_

_Sonic: Todo tuyo Rouge- dijo Sonic cuando se le cruzo- ahí esta cuidalo ya_

_Rouge: Déjamelo a mi-_

_Ya en el centro de la pista Rouge invita a Knuckles a bailar y este acepta, después de bailar y reirse juntos de lo bien que lo pasaban, Sonic aviso a Vector para una romántica, el cambio de cd y se los dedico a la pareja de Knuckles y Rouge, estos estaban muy apenados, pero Sonic saco a Amy y Tails a Cream para que bailen esta canción. Ya en el baile ,se les une Spark y Kain que venian de ver un película y las cuatro parejas estaban felices bailando junto a su pareja, pero en un rincón estaba Arcane que estaba aun con miedo de lo sucedido, pero alguen del sexo opuesto se le acerco. _

_Chica:¿Que haces ahí?-_

_Arcane: No se si eso te importe-_

_Chica: Yo No creo que lo que hiciste fuera tan grave-_

_Arcane: No me hagas reir, parecia un psicópata suelto, por fa dejame solo-y se oculto en las sombras_

_Chica: No se que me pasa-penso la chica- cada vez me siento tan extraña al estar con el- dejo de pensar y dijo- pero no lo hiciste a proposito_

_Arcane: ¡Ya basta! ¿No me oiste, dejame solo ¿entiendes Kurai?_

_Kurai: ¡Solo soy amable, pero parece que No se puede estar contigo ni un segundo!-y se fue enojada_

_Arcane: Lo siento-murmuro _

_Kurai: ¿Que dijiste?- se detuvo al instante_

_Arcane: que lo siento, ¿algun problema con ser cortes y admitir mis errores?-_

_Kurai: No es que nunca lo he oido de un hombre-_

_Arcane: Es que casi nadie es como antes, deja de lado que debe haber un respeto a la dama- explico el aguila_

_Kurai: Es verdad, casi nadie es un verdadero caballero, es muy difícil encontrarlos-_

_Arcane: Yo naci en un familia de científicos y me inculcaron la cortesía y el reconocer los errores ya que asi nunca seria un buen científico si No respetaba a la gente de mi alrededor, pero...- y se callo_

_Kurai: ¿Pero... que? ¡cuentame!-_

_Arcane: es algo que No debes saber, pero por favor...-_

_Kurai: solo si bailas conmigo-desafiandolo- apuesto que eres tieso- y se rio- jajajajajaja_

_Arcane: ja ¿quieres ver como bailo? tu lo pediste- y la saco a bailar _

_todos vieron el rincón oscuro que quedo ya que nunca se instalo un foco por que ese era el lugar de meditacion de Ka no Ryu y se vio que los dos venian a divertirse pero encubriéndolo ya que No se atrevian a decirlo a la cara del otro_

_Sonic: ¡¡por fin a bailar!_

_Y todos estaban se movían al compas de la musica tecno que era la especialidad de Vector_

_En unos sillones mas haya, estaba la princesa echidna llorando por que No se sentia bien, ni menos para disfrutar la musica y compartir ese momento tan bonito con sus amigos ya que No pudo hacerlo en la fiesta del aniversario de Ka No Ryu, por que se cancelo y se pospuso, pero sintio una presencia conocida para ella, era el erizo que ella se habia enamorado, ese erizo era la ultimate live form que vio que su amiga lloraba sin razon para el._

_Shadow: ¿por que lloras?- en un tono muy preocupado _

_Tikal: me siento muy mal y No puedo aguantar mas- y se abalanzo a los brazos de Shadow_

_Shadow: dime yo tal ves te ayude- y la abrazo tan fuerte_

_Tikal: es que siento algo por alguien-_

_Shadow: ¿y que pasa?_

_Tikal: es que me duele pensar que esa talvez me rechaze si le digo lo que siento por el_

_Shadow: ahí me pillaste, lo único que te puedo decir es que hace lo que tu creas que es bueno para ti, pero para que se quite la pena baila conmigo, les demostrare que ellos son unos tiesos comparado conmigo_

_Tikal: esta bien- se aleja un poco ruborizada y Shadow la ayuda a pararse y van al centro de la pista_

_Vector: tengo un idea_

_Charmy: ¿que que? dime po rapido-_

_Espio: calmate Charmy- lo toma y lo deja en el suelo, ya que volaba de un lado para otro- dime Vector ¿cual es tu plan?_

_Vector: que haya un concurso de baile_

_Ka No Ryu: buena idea_

_Vector: ¿y tu donde estabas?_

_Ka No Ryu: traje algunos sandwiches mas_

_Charmy: comida- y volo hacia la mesa_

_Ka No Ryu: creo que debo ir a buscar mas- u.u U_

_Vector: ya ok, pero ¿quien sera los jueces?_

_Espio: Ka No Ryu y yo, ya que tengo experiencia en esto de ser juez_

_Ka no Ryu: ah vector no digas el premio yo se los dare-_

_Vector: ya ok, hare el aviso- y se sube de nuevo a la plataforma_

_Megáfono: se les anuncia que habra un competencia de baile, habra un premio para la pareja ganadora_

_Espio: pero ¿cual sera ese premio?_

_Ka No Ryu: sorpresa jajajajaja_

_Espio: tal parece que estoy a la merced de un maniaco total- uu U_

_Vector: listo_

_En la pista..._

_Sonic: ya veran que les ganare_

_Tails: pero es solo un concurso amistoso_

_Knuckles: eso se vera_

_Shadow: solo veran que Tikal y yo sacaremos fuego bailando- y la abraza_

_Tikal: eh Shadow- se aleja un poco pero sigue abrazada_

_Amy: yo solo quiero bailar con mi Sonic_

_Cream: por lo menos, la pasamos bien_

_Rouge: ¿cual sera el premio: joyas, dinero, gemas preciosas?_

_Amy: Vamonos dejemos los sueños avariciosos de Rouge en paz antes que nos mate- -- U_

_Cream: rapido- y se acercan con los chicos_

_Knuckles: ¿y Rouge?_

_Amy: ahi soñando despierta_

_Sonic: ¿otra vez con el dinero?_

_Tails: es una persona muy rara_

_Knuckles: oye mas respeto Tails_

_Sonic: oye ¿por que la defiendes?- y el echidna No pudo evitar su sonrojo_

_Tikal: dejenlo tranquilo_

_Shadow: hump, ya me doy cuenta que los mortales se enamoran tan fácilmente- penso_

_Sonic: ups, mejor voy a tomar bebida, vamos Tails_

_Tails: este si yo te sigo-y se fueron_

_Knuckles: cobardes- les grito_

_Amy: vamos donde Sonic ¿ya, Cream?- y la tomo de la mano como amiga_

_Cream: si vamos-y solo se quedaron Knuckles Shadow y Tikal en la pista_

_Knuckles: Por que se fueron_

_Y atrás de el, estaba Rouge algo molesta y dispuesta a pelear con cualquier estupido que se cruzara_

_Rouge: sal de mi camino_

_Knuckles: ya para_

_Rouge: ¿que? ¿tienes algun problema conmigo?_

_Knuckles: si_

_Tikal: parace que es un mal momento estar aquí vamos Shadow- n.n U_

_Shadow: vamos- sorprendido como peleaban pero era como le decia a knuckles que lo queria según le dijo Rouge _

_Vector: No se puede comenzar a bailar tenemos a esos dos discutiendo_

_Espio: son problemas de parejas asi que No meterse_

_Ka No Ryu: bueno mientras solucionamos esos "problemas" les dejo con el cap de Cómo Seria Si..._

_Bueno como ven, este back stage dedicado terminara al final, pero para que real mente tengan mas misterio, les dejo con el capitulo 3 del fic, ya saben que esta muy kawai y espero que les guste y aquí esta el cap._

_Dedicado a Sabaku No Kimera que es una amiga excelente y que creo que nos vamos a hacer buenos amigos jajajaja xD y a mis demas amigas que siempre estan conmigo: Kain DarkHeart y Griffmoon les debo tanto_

_Como Seria Si..._

_Capitulo N°3_

_El gran misterio de Arcane y Spark _

Lo que paso en el cap anterior:

_¡¡¡Cállense! Arcane, Arcane- lo movia un poco para que reaccionara_

_pero Arcane estaba lleno de sangre por su cabeza, de repente abre los ojos que cambiaron de ambar a rojos, como de Shadow, y se paro, el erizo café y el conejo verde tenian miedo cuando se paro el aguila alba-negra pero con un rojo liquido recorriendo su cuerpo y empezo a caminar contra ellos, estos por miedo corren y cuando estaban mirando hacia atrás Arcane los esperaba y los tomo por el cuello asfixiándolos Sonic llego donde estaban los tres y vio el acto_

_Arcane suéltalos- pero el no respondió- tal esto era lo que me quería decir_

_continuara..._

_Arcane se cae al No poder soportarlo y las victimas caen respirando agitadamente, ese mal le paso hace mucho tiempo, pero trataba de olvidarlo ya que nunca se perdono a si mismo. El erizo cafe y el conejo verde se acercaron al ver como Sonic estaba triste por No saber como estaba y les brindaron ayuda inmediatamente..._

_Luego de llevar al aguila a la enfermería los chicos se disculpan, Sonic las acepto con gusto ya que les ayudo sin que les dijiera algo, ellos solo dijieron que cuando despertara que los perdone y se fueron a sus salas._

_Sonic noto que la enfermera de la escuela se acercaba donde estaban ellos, el parado al lado de Arcane y este acostado en un camilla con vendas en su frente, ella hizo un gesto a Sonic para que saliera de ahí._

_Lo siento, pero me preocupa Arcane ¿estara bien?- _

_Si, el estara bien pero lo mejor sera que vengas en el recreo a verlo-_

_Si señorita- y se fue echo flash a su respectiva sala_

_La enfermera entro y cerro la puerta, pero se quedo muda al ver como Arcane se disponia a pararse, el pregunto donde estaba Sonic, ella solo dijo que se fue a su sala y que el descansara en la camilla, el solo asintió y se acosto pensando que lo que paso se lo debia contar a su amigo erizo._

_Sonic: no se que tendra que decir Arcane_

_Arcane: ya lo veras es algo que a mi me afecto mucho_

_Ka no Ryu: si siguen van a quitarle el chiste si lo cuentan ya que de eso se trata del capitulo ademas de la historia de Spark_

_Spark: cosa que aun me duele decir, pero ¿por que es asi mi historia? T.T_

_Ka no Ryu: fue de aburrido que estaba ;D _

_Spark: ven para aca deja que te atrape- y lo persigue por toda la pista de baile ¬¬X_

_Sonic: se nota que el creador ademas de maniaco es bueno con las bromas n.n U_

_Arcane: tal parece que debo acostumbradme a estos locos uu_

_Ka no Ryu: es mentira Spark, la hice con mucho esfuerzo a igual que Arcane_

_Spark: espero que sea cierto, por que si fue por puro molestar ahí si que te mato- y vuelven con el erizo y el aguila _

_Sonic: ejem, ejem bueno ¿en que estabamos?- tose algo sobreactuado_

_Ka no Ryu: a si debemos seguir con el fic _

_Cambiando de ambiente, la sala quedo muy sucia ya que los papeles con forma de bola estaban en todas partes y la profesora Mikaly mando a todo el curso a limpiar_

_Hey kentaru por aquí- grito un compañero_

_Ya voy- y se llevaba la pala con el_

_¿Por que me tiraste ese papel Espio?- reclamo Charmy sosteniendo el papelero_

_No era para ti, era para Vector- lo busco- ¿donde esta ese condenado?_

_No lo se-_

_Ya habia quedado todo limpio y volvio la profesora Mikaly a su asiento a rellenar los datos de los alumnos, pero alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda... _

_Ay mi Sonic me preocupa, es que ahora se demoran tanto en darte una citación de apoderado-_

_Calmate Amy de seguro que viene ahora mismo- le dijo sonia_

_Es cierto- afirmo Manic peor se ue donde unos chicos jugaban algo entretenido_

_Y para sorpresa de todos entra Sonic, al misteriosa chica se le acerca y ahí comienza una conversación de amigos, dándole a Amy una ataque de celos._

_Calmate, respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez pero cálmate ya que voy a volverme loca si no paras ya-_

_Pero Rouge mirala ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?- y se examina con sus manos_

_No lo se, a veces los hombres son tan superficiales- agrego tikal _

_Ka no Ryu: bueno ¿ahora que pasa?_

_Espio: ¿donde se supone que esta Vector? _

_Ka no Ryu: digamos que estaba llevándose el basurero_

_Vector: ¿qué? ¿tenias algo en mi contra?-molesto con lo dicho en su nombre_

_Espio: claro por no ser por ti no tendría que limpiar_

_Vector: ¿a si? ¿con que pelea quieres?_

_Ka no Ryu: ya basta, dejen de pelear son amigos ¿no? ahora deben estar arreglando los detalles para el baile_

_Vector: es cierto perdona Espio_

_Espio: perdonado ahora ¿que llevo yo?_

_Vector: llevate esas cosas de ahí- señalo una cajas de bebida- a la mesa por fa_

_Ka no Ryu los vio como estaban tratando de arreglar el lugar_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno un problema menos _

_Rouge: ¿cuando empieza esta cosa del baile?_

_Knuckles: quiero bailar_

_Sonic: con Rouge_

_Knuckles: bueno por lo menos no con una chica pegote_

_Amy: lo oi todo Knuckles- y un martillo salio de nada y le dio con el en la cabeza_

_Knuckles: auch, me dolio- se quejo_

_Todos: u.u U eso debio doler_

_Ka no Ryu: ¿estas bien?- lo levanta del suelo ya que estaba tirado por el golpe sobrenatural_

_Knuckles: después de ese golpe no lo creo_

_Sonic: ten mas cuidado de lo que dices de Amy, te lo dijo por experiencia propia_

_Knuckles: prefiero pelear con Rouge que me maten con un martillazo_

_Ka no Ryu: nn bueno después de esa lección de educación con Amy debemos continuar _

_Mientras el team Sonic estaba acompañada con esa chica extraña_

_Y eso paso- Sonic mostro algo de pena al terminar el relato de su nuevo amigo_

_Tranquilo ya veras que se pondra bien- _

_Es cierto Tails-_

_¿Pero por que esos chicos lo hicieron?- pregunto la eriza _

_por lo menos te ayudaron- repuso Knuckles que tenia esa gema verde en sus manos_

_¡¡¿dejame verla!-_

_claro, toma pero trata de cuidarla-_

_si, yo se lo que es perder algo valioso- y su mirada se torna sombria_

_¿por que lo dices?- Sonic se acerco mas_

_por que ... ah mejor olvídenlo- y le devuelve la gema a knuckles_

_en otro lado se habia hacia un juego clandestino, Eggman era el jefe, gamma el tesorero y Chaos el guardia._

"_Pasen, hagan sus apuestas y traten de ganar dinero- eso era el memsaje del papel que pasaba por el curso- ya saben donde queda el black jack de Eggman" _

_¿y ese que se cree ahora?- consulto su reloj y se dispuso a ver lo del papel_

_¿a donde vas?- pregunto sash que estaba al lado de el conversando antes que se fuera a estudiar ese lugar- ¿que pasa? ¿te paso algo Shatwo?_

_No te metas eso es mi asunto- y camino hasta donde estaba Eggman jugando black jack con los ilusos de compañeros entre ellos Manic_

_Tengo una buena mano Eggman ya veras como te gano, tengo 20- y les muestra 2 cartas donde estab unrey y una letra "K" dejando que eran 20 puntos _

_Jajajajajaja gane de nuevo y ahora su dinero es de la casa- mostrando el juego perfecto en sus cartas- pasa Shatwo ¿quieres jugar?_

_No tengo por que jugar contigo-_

_Eres un aguafiestas entonces ¿para que estas aquí?- exigio_

_No tengo por que el lugar es libre yo me siento donde quiero-_

_De nuevo tengo que ganar aunque sea gastando mi comida- Manic pidio otra mano_

_¡¡Shatwo!-_

_¿Ahora que sash?-_

_es que la profesora te llama-_

_maldición, bueno despues seguimos- _

_Manic: gane, estoy feliz de ganar dinero- saltando de un lado para otro_

_Eggman: ¿pero como gano si teniamos casi todo listo para ganar? _

_Manic: te falto algo tener fe en el corazon de la cartas_

_Chaos: ...- traducción: ¿este se cree yugi-oh a caso?_

_Eggman: siempre hay algun idiota que arruina mis planes pero para la otra sera distinto, vamos gamma- y se van al camerin_

_Gamma: fue pura suerte Manic- y lo siguio Chaos_

_Ka no Ryu: ¿y cuanto ganaste?- pero este se alejo a unos metros de el_

_Manic: es mio y de nadie mas- y siguo cantando y saltando de felicidad_

_Ka no Ryu: y a este que le pasa se que es avaricioso, pero nunca tanto_

_Shatwo: pero yo debia destruir esa malévola forma de ganr dinero de Eggman, pero este tonto lo vencio ganándole- ¬¬X_

_Ka no Ryu: pero ya veras que tendras otra oportunidad- lo miro pewro se retractode lo que dijo al instante- bue..no ya calmate no es para que te desquites conmigo_

_Shatwo: es verdad el otro dia me vencio- penso- mejor voy al pool_

_Ka no Ryu: adios y no lleges tarde_

_La mirada de un Shatwo asesino le dio ganas de huir, peors e quedo mirando a su alrededor, como el team chaotix se preparaba para el baile y como las parejas estaban ansiosas por bailar_

_Ka no Ryu: esta casi listo para el baile, solo espero que esto resulte u.u_

_el erizo naranja se paso y se dirigio hacia la mesa del profesor_

_pero ¿que queria hablar con Eggman?- se cuestiono sash_

_en otro lado Mighty estaba dibujando un personaje imaginario (si claro XDDDD)_

_que lindo ¿como se llama?- le pregunto su compañera de banco, era un eriza de color morado, sus ojos de color gris y su cabello era un poco mas largo que Amy, lo tenia como por los hombros y su uniforme era de la polera ajustada del colegio y unos pantalones negros, y las zapatillas azul con verde_

_se llama Link- _

_en el papel estaba el cuerpo completo de Link, su traje verde, lo mas genial del elfo era el simbolo de la trifuerza en su mano izquierda, la espada en la derecha y su escudo en la espalda. Algo le llamo la atención la presencia de alguien de la misma raza que Sonic de color gris, miraba cada detalle del dibujo y después sentencio..._

_me gusta el dibujo ¿lo hiciste tu?-_

_si, aun que me costo mucho hacerlo, pero ¿como te llamas?- _

_me llamo Itai the Hedgehog ¿y tu?_

_Yo soy Mighty the Armadillo-_

_Mucho gusto-_

_El gusto es mio-_

_tienes madera con eso del dibujo-se escucho de atrás de Mighty, este se volteo y vio que un alumno nuevo miraba interesado la creación _

_gracias, pero ¿cual era tu nombre? se me olvido-_

_me llamo Kentaru y me gustaria ver mas dibujos tuyos-_

_ya mañana te traigo la croquera-_

_ok, mañana- y se marcho_

_ese chico es tan lindo-_

_bueno tal vez deba hacer a ganondorf-_

_¿y quien es ese?- curiosa_

_es el jefe que debe derrotar link- y guardo el dibujo y saco otra hoja _

_oye Mighty y ¿por que los dibujas?-_

_no se, me gusta dibujar-_

_oye me ocurrio una idea, ¿quieres oirla?- los ojos de la chica brillaban de ilusion_

_ya dale- sin dejar de mirar como seria el enemigo de Link_

_yo escribo muchas historias buenas...-_

_¿y eso que tiene que ver?-_

_en ese momento Itai le conto lo de que podrían hacer un buen comic ya que los destacaban en un arte distinto, cosa que al principio no le gusto a Mighty, pero al ver como Itai le conto con mucha ilusion, penso que no seria mala idea intertarlo y acepto _

_bueno veamos si se puede- dijo Mighty- es mejor intentarlo ¿no lo crees?_

_Bien, gracias Mighty por aceptar- y lo abrazo muy fuerte, pero los dos estaban rojos con ver al otro cerca- lo siento, espero que no te enojes_

_Este si- la miro con enojo, pero algo le dijo que no podria hacerlo asi que se rio y le provoco un ataque de risa al hacer cosquillas a Itai- no estoy enojado ,al contrario estoy feliz de estes apoyándome en esto que era mi sueño, gracias- y la abrazo_

_Este... de nada mañana te traigo una historia, para que las veas bien y me digas como estoy_

_Bueno-retomo le lapiz y siguo dibujando a ganondorf, pero a su lado estaba alguien que hace 5 minutos dejo de ser conocida sino que amiga y socia _

_Sonic: admite que te gusta_

_Mighty: pero si recien la conozco ¿como se te ocurre decir esa estupidez?- distrae su mirada_

_Sonic: pero te atrae y no mientas_

_Mighty: algo rojo- este.. no se- se pone nervioso_

_Kentaru: oye me gustaria que me hicieras un dibujo de esos que creas, ya que me llamo mucho la atención-_

_Mighty: bueno te hare uno de link_

_Sonic: ¿link, no es ese elfo que vive en Hyrule- miro desconcertado_

_Ka no Ryu: supuestamente nadie sabe del en el fic, ademas tus juegos son como la moda de los video juegos_

_Sonic: a ver no entiendo- ¬¬?_

_Mighty: bueno ¿es que tu nunca captas algo que es lógico?_

_Sonic: bueno lo que si capto ahora es que te voy a dar una paliza-y se agarran a golpes_

_Kentaru: mejor me voy con Shatwo al pool, ¿quieres venir Mighty?_

_Mighty: claro ¿por que no?- para la pelea y dejan a Sonic solo_

_Sonic: maldito cobarde ya veras un dia esto no queda asi_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno aquí comienza lo mas importante asi pongan atención a lo que pasa _

_Adelante, en la mesa de la profesora estaba Shatwo y Mikaly conversando de los antecedentes del alumno_

_Ya te puedes ir, solo chequeo los datos-_

_Que bueno-penso y se fue a su rincón _

_Al estar con ella sintio un sensación de cariño muy calida, era ma primera vez que lo sentia muy fuerte, estaba asombrado cuando vio su rostro y un recuerdo fugaz de una mujer se le vino a la cabeza, tenia miedo que ella le hiciera algo malo, pero su voz lo calmo y conversaron como amigos, pero el siempre teniendo ese "escudo" de indiferencia protegiendolo por si acaso, cuando termino la charla un aire de seguridad invadio su cuerpo, sintindose mejor, la profesora le sonrio y se contagio de su alegria por un momento, pero se le borro cuando Mikaly llamo a Spark_

_Bueno spark, te llame para que me digas los datos que aun faltan- observo como Shatwo estaba mejor despues de conversar _

_Bien señorita ¿qué datos son esos?-y al lado de el estaba Kain _

_mira lo que falta aquí es el registro de tus padres- _

_vera todo fue tan rapido que no se por donde comenzar-_

_vamos amor se que puedes contarle- y lo abrazo la echidna en su cintura _

_bueno tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible...-_

"_era una noche de verano, el aire era tibio y se podria quedar a dormir afuera si uno se lo propusiera, pero el silencio de Flickies island fue corrompido por un llanto, se sentia muy debil, tanto que era apenes audible y en medio de esa maleza estaba un niño, con algo de particular, era un escorpion bebe verde con cola, que lloraba por algo que parecia hambre, los ruidos de los animales era cada vez mas fuerte y el bebe sintio un aire tibioen su pecho que venia a arriba, una pantera estaba sobre el bebe y cuando se dispuso a atacar algo de los arboles ataco al animal feroz y lo derroto de un solo impacto, el niño seguia llorando, su salvador era un echidna azul, era joven tenia como misión cuidar la isla de los malvados que querian llevarse el poder de los Flickies, el cazador lo tomo y se lo llevo a su cabaña. Paso el tiempo y el crecio con las enseñanzas de su "padre" como el combate, la velocidad y la inteligencia, armas fundamentales de todo cazador, aunque el escorpion tenia algo que le preocupada, su cola era un peligro, pero con el tiempo la domino, pero su padre le hizo decir una promesa, que solo la iba a ocupar por el bien, el escorpion la acepto y siguió con el entrenamiento. Pero un dia el echidna murio por tratar de salvar a un flickie en peligro por un científico raro que le dio en la corazon con un rayo muy poderoso que era de energia solar, salio el escorpión en venganza de su padre y destruyo al enemigo, desde ese entonces yo, Spark the Scorpion, soy el guardian de los Flickies y vivo solo, aun sin conocer a mi verdadera familia..." _

_el relato fue muy triste para Spark nadie lo sabia excepto, Kain y ella, el solo contarlo era tan fuerte para el, pero nunca se dejo vencer ya que su padre era un fuerte cazador, pero no mataba animales si no los protegia, tal como el lo hace, su cuerpo fue entrenado para esa misión, tenia en la espalda y en la cabeza cubierta de escamas unas sobresalian como las púas de Sonic, la mirada era extraña y perdida a la vez en esos ojos azules, su pecho tenia un cicatriz de un combate agotador ya que en ese tiempo era recien un novato aun pero que no se veia por la camisa blanca, llevaba una cadena como el unico recuerdo de el echidna, era una estrella de 6 puntas de oro, como la estrella de israel, lleva los pantalones negros pero con unos bolsillos extra para casos de emergencia que el mismo se los puso, la cola era del porte de casi todo el cuerpo era igual que su espalda escameada, pero tenia control de ella totalmente, ella tenia un veneno casi recien descubierto por los científicos pero aun no se consigue la cura, solo la ocupo una vez, los zapatillas eran rojos intensos, tenian una marca de una "S" y unos especies de fuego oscuro en todo la zapatilla... _

_La profesora pregunto como llego a este colegio, al que este respondio que la directora lo acepto por ser un caso especial y que su apoderado seria ella, ya que en esto de el apoderado era importante era esencial en la educacion, el acepto y asi se pudo asistir a clases _

_Es una historia tan increíble, que ademas a tu edad puedas vivir solo, bueno en eso te paraces a knuckles-_

_¿A ese echidna rojo?- lo miro_

_¿a mi hermano?- pregunto la novia de Spark_

_asi es Kain, su pasado es algo parecido a tuyo, pero el unico recuerdo de su familia es Kain, su hermana-_

_eso es cierto- y abrazo al escorpion verde_

_si ya lo sabia, pero nunca pense que alguien pasara por lo mismo que yo- _

_bueno lo demas esta completo, puedes volver a tu asiento-dijo la profesora Mikaly_

_Kain se fue a su respectivo asiento, pero Spark se quedo para hacerle una pregunta que le quedo en su mente_

_¿Por que sabe lo que le paso a ese tal Knuckles?-_

_debo saber todo de mis alumnos para tratar de ayudarlos- y le guiño un ojo_

_gracias- y se fue_

_Ka no ryu: se que es algo larga pero me inspire tanto, lo hice cuando estaba muy triste y asi la hice contento- miro al protagonista del relato, pensando que estaria feliz, pero no solo lo vio en su mar de recuerdos tristes- ¿estas bien?_

_Spark: ¿es verdaderamente asi como paso todo?- TT llorando por lo que se supone que es su vida_

_Ka no Ryu: asi es amigo- y lo abraza- lo siento pero tu eres asi por eso esa personalidad que te di, tan parecida a mi_

_Spark: ¿quieres decir que soy un sicopata?- se aleja y lo mira fugazmente_

_Ka no Ryu: ¿eso a quien se lo dices?-la misma mirada lo contraresta_

_Kain: por eso son buenos amigos, se quieren tanto- mientras trata de calmar a los"amigos" que discuten amistosamente_

_Spark: ese puñetazo es tan debil, ¿quien te enseño a darlos?_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno supongo que un escorpion- seguían peleando_

_Spark: o si me acorde eso, rayos no debi decirlo- ¬¬U_

_Ka no Ryu: jajajajajaja- y se detiene_

_Kain: que paso, ¿por que detuviste la pelea?_

_Ka no Ryu: nada, es que se devolvio el chiste a su contra jajajajajajaja- n n_

_Spark: ok esta te la acepto, pero ahora yo escribo_

_Ka no Ryu: yo soy es escritor aquí, no tu – el escorpion se habia sentado en la silla especial para compu, pero en vez de escribir juega sonic advance 3_

_Spark: vamos Sonic, tengo que encontrar a ese chao de Toy Kingdom_

_Kain: oye te ayudo- Y saca una laptop y se conecta al computador de Ka no Ryu y juegan juntos- vamos Amy salta _

_Ka no Ryu: tengo para rato aquí asi que mejor le cuento lo que paso, ya que una persona verde no me deja escribir_

_Spark: ¿dijiste algo?_

_Ka no Ryu: por tu culpa no puedo escribir. Al menos que..._

_de imporvisto llego a la mesa Kurai, tenia que salir por una urgencia, cosa que la profesora entendio y la dejo salir. Ella se dirigía al baño de damas cuando vio como un chico estaba con una venda en la cabeza afuera de la enfermeria, no se sentia bien pero estaba conciente para pararse y hablar, ella lo vio con algo de quite al principio, pero después de salir del baño lo miro a sus ojos ambar, como viendo en el un sufrimiento oculto, ella penso que fue algo grave y el tambien la miro pero con un tono apagado, lo unico que hizo fue verla como se iba a su respectiva sala, el entonces se paro y entro de nuevo para que descansara un poco mas, esperando el recreo para aclarar cosas que quedaron pendientes..._

_el reloj decia las 9:25 Am aun , el aire de la sala era muy intranquilo, la profesora abrio la puerta y el primero en salir era Sonic con su velocidad llego a la enfermeria _

_se oyo tocar la puerta, la enfermera esperaba que el llegara, el entro y pregunto por Arcane, el se levanto, las vendas estaban mojadas la presion era muy fuerte en ese lugar, Arcane y Sonic salieron de la enfermeria que era un poco mas grande que una cabina de telefonos, habian cortinas color amarillo y unos estantes con la medicina necesaria, ademas de un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una mesa con unos papeles, la enfermera se despidio de los chicos y empezaron a caminar mientras miraban a la gente nueva, pero ahí fue cuando uno corto ese silencio de lo ocurrido_

_debo contrate algo- dijo el primero_

_si lo se- respondio el otro_

_¿cómo, si nunca te dije que tengo algo oculto?-o.O_

_pero tu mirada me lo dijo cuando entre a la enfermeria-_

_bueno, eso es algo que no se si me la creas-_

_vamos a un lugar tranquilo, asi estaras a gusto-_

_y fueron a la biblioteca y se fueron a sentar detrás de los estantes_

_dale comienza-_

_bueno ya sabes que soy un científico- _

_si, pero ¿por que me lo repites?-_

_bueno es que ellos, incluyéndome pensamos que no existen cosas sobrenaturales en el sentido de que no existen los fantamas, pero en una ocacion..._

"_era 10 de junio, hora 7 pm estaba atardeciendo y el otoño cubria las casas con hojas de arboles fuertes, pero ese dia mi padre, mi madre y yo, que tenia 7 años fuimos a una casa abandonada para demostrar que esos seres no existian y son pura imaginación..."_

"_Zen entro primero, después Kima y yo al final, al entrar nos tomamos de la mano para no perderse, ya que era como lo principal, no se sintio el olor del miedo en el aire, pero si otro muy fuerte, era algo como algo quemado, los tres nos dimos cuenta que la luz no llegaba solo se iluminaba con velas y estaban en el camino que tomamos, fuimos primero al living pero se vio que algo se cayo, todos miraron donde fue intenso el ruido y vieron un gato pasar, deduje que fue abandonado hace mucho por que las fechas de las pinturas, decian año 1950, pero aun se conservaban, luego fuimos a la cocina, mi madre tomo algo que era algo filoso y metálico, era un cuchillo que tenia algo color rojo oscuro, yo me acerque a verla..._

_no fue echa hace años sino como unos pocos dias- dijo mi padre_

_puede ser que en realidad haya un fantasma- _

_no seas tonta, sabes que no existen, pude ser que alguien este aquí, tal vez algun asesino por la sangre-_

_¿ es, es... sangre?- pense que era otra cosa como salsa de tomate_

_si, hijo es sangre humana, pero debemos seguir- y nos fuimos de ese lugar espantoso_

_seguimos y algo nos detuvo en seco y sentimos una presencia que nos miraba, zen seguia con su idea era correcta, kima pensaba que tal vez era cierto y que no era buen momento de estar ahí y yo solo pense que debia ayudar en algún momento, pero no sabia como, de repente algo se nos aparecio a nuestros ojos, tenia forma de plasma transparente y volaba, parecia algo molesto, tal vez estaba durmiendo y que lo imterrumpimos de su sueño, era un fantasma, teniamos miedo, todo lo que pensábamos estaba incorrecto, por que si existen esas almas sin descanso..._

_¿que hacen aquí en mi refugio?- su voz parecia potente hacia retumbar la casa_

_venimos para investigar el lugar- afirmo zen_

_intrusos pagaran por despertar a ikuma, el señor de los fantasmas- y todo comenza a temblar _

_nosotros corrimos a la salida ya que era derecho, en realidad nos topamos con el en el pasillo principal, yo cai con unos cadenas que reinaban ahí_

_¡¡Arcane!-girtaron mis padres _

_ikuma se me acerco y sentí como algo me invadia por todo mi cuerpo, vi como un espiritu se adentro, pero zen ataco con una antorcha manual con la flama de las velas, alejando a ese señor _

_jajajajajajaja, los voy a dejar salir pero antes sabran que su hijo ahora esta poseído por el asesino mas famoso de la antigüedad, extarme bloid y tomara cada vez su cuerpo hasta controlarlo jajajajaja- y desparecio dejando todo como estaba _

_hijo no puede ser- mi madre aguila me abrazo muy fuerte_

_todo por mi culpa- y nos fuimos de ese lugar..."_

_desde ahora cuando mi cuerpo siente la falta de sangre aparece estarme y muestra como mata sin piedad au que con ayuda de la tecnología el problema ha ido bajando, pero tengo miedo de que algun dia el espiritu tome mi cuerpo por completo, por fa todo lo que oiste no se lo debes decir a nadie-_

_esta bien- y se abrazaron mientras alguien lo habia escuchado todo oculto entre los estantes y se fue de la nada... _

_continuara..._

_Ka no Ryu: muchas películas de terror ¿no? n.n , pero ya esta listo la pista- mira como todos estan en medio de la pista_

_Vector: ¡¡que empieze el concurso!- y la musica comenzo a sonar_

_La competencia era reñida, Espio y Ka no Ryu eran muy precisos en las decisiones junto con Vector, eran como de pronto iba a salir fuego con todos bailando de una manera excelente, hubo de todo tecno, electronica, rock and roll, románticas, cosa que les sorprendio a todos pero igual la bailaron, etc..._

_La decisión fue dura pero al fin tenian los lugares, Vector vio como Ka no Ryu subio la plataforma y se acerco al micrófono_

_Ka no Ryu: ¡¡¿como la pasaron! _

_Todos: ¡¡¡biiiiiiieeeeeeennnnnnnn!_

_Ka no Ryu: ¡¡que bueno, pero ahora se viene los lugares, pero antes quiero agradecer al team chaotix por ayudar a hacer posible este concurso!- y todos aplaudieron_

_Vector: no debiste- apenado_

_Ka no Ryu: si lo es_

_Espio: en serio no fue necesario, pero da los lugares-_

_Ka no Ryu: ¡¡bueno después de los agradecimientos, la hora de los lugares donde todos llevan premios!_

_El tercer lugar se lo llevan las parejas Cream Tails y Rouge Knuckles_

_El segundo lugarse lo ganaron Kain Spark y Amy Sonic_

_Y el primer lo confoman Kurai Arcane y Tikal Shadow ¡¡felicitaciones!_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno esperamos que esten felices y no se preocupen su premio estara en camerin en el otro capitulo, asi que todos tendran una sorpresa_

_Sonic: bueno ok tal vez no sea el mejor en todo- penso- pero algo si se que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo, aunque sea muy extraño_

_Arcane: ¿que piensas, Sonic?- le golpea la espalda_

_Sonic: yo nada , que bueno que ganaste- y lo abraza para felicitarlo_

_Arcane: gracias_

_Kurai: que bueno gane, gracias arcane después de todo no bailas tan mal- _

_Arcane: ¿ves? te lo dije_

_Kurai: bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos- y se fue al camerin_

_Rouge: pero ¿por que no gane yo?_

_Ka no Ryu: ya les dije a todos que fue dificil elegir_

_Rouge: para la otra consiganse jueces verdaderos_

_Ka no Ryu: ¿quieres saber tu premio?_

_Rouge: si dime- se acerco al oir "premio" _

_Ka no Ryu: entonces ¡¡deja de reclamar!- le grito_

_Tails: que divertido_

_Amy: si pero para la otra ganaremos nosotros_

_Cream: fue entretenido, me gustaria que fuese mas repetido_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno eso no lo se, pero se que todos estan felices ahora_

_Shadow: gane, nose como pero gane-se dijo- ¿y como estas ahora Tikal?_

_Ella estaba muy feliz, no por haber ganado, si por estar cerca de el y bailar las románticas_

_Tikal: bien contenta, mas que eso feliz_

_Shadow: me alegro_

_Spark: bueno amor no ganamos pero la pase tan bien a tu lado_

_Kain: no digas esas cosas que me apenan- se sonroja_

_Spark: ¿quieres salir al parque? Sera lindo ver el amanecer_

_Kain: ok- se fueron_

_Knuckles: rayos debi entrenar mas_

_Espio: calmate si sigues asi tal ves ganes algun dia_

_Knuckles: asi sera, sere el mas grande bailarin_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno, oye Charmy aun sigues comiendo o.O U_

_Charmy: no termine hace rato- sevio una beja con un gran estomago- ahí me duele_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno aquí termina el cap y el back stage espero que les ahya gustado ah les aclaro donde estaban los demas: Kentaru, Sash, Shatwo y Mighty estaban jugando en el pool y Eggman gamma y Chaos no lo se parece que planean algo, yo no se que sera_

_Recuerden de dejan un review, las opiniones sirven, asi que traten de dar ideas para que sea mejor, bueno eso es todo, se despide el creador del fic _

_Ka no Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H _

_Espero verlos en el otro cap nos vemos…_


	5. Algo Inesperado para Kurai

Bueno este es otro cap de cómo seria si.. les aclaro que algunas semanas no podre editar cap por las pruebas y alguno trabajos pero tratare de tenerlos casi listos para que sea mas facil para mi y editarlos mas rapido, solo es una advertencia solo eso nada mas, pero hare lo mejor para que pueda escribir mas ( una nota mala y olvídense de un cap por unas semanas XD en serio asi son conmigo)

_Pero dejemos de lado los malos pensamientos y respondamos los reviews que dejaron Tarem Griffmoon y Sabaku no Kimera, bueno parece que tengo lectoras fieles al fic gracias a las chicas mas bkn que conozco y se merecen hablando en serio mis felicitaciones ya que estan ahí cuando mas las nesecito ,se pasaron caleta TT_

_Sabaku no Kimera: yo lo hago, pero el document manager es un problema para editar cap pero hare un cambio notorio para que lo leas mejor y con respecto al colegio es el plan numero uno de Eggman asi que no te sorprendas si lo quema de verdad jajajajaja XD bueno desealo harto no mas y a esperar ;D_

_Griffmoon: bueno ya se quien es ese garaa-kun me gustaria saber mas de el, no se por curiosidad pienso yo, pero si se parece vampiro un poco, el premio es algo que nadie de los demas se los esperaba pero se que sera gracioso, se que te divertiras te lo aseguro_

_Tarem: que bien que pienses que quedo bien lo valoro mucho solo espero que sigas leyendo el fic gracias_

_Disclaimer: Uds. saben que los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega© y a Sonic Team©, excepto los sigtes personajes: Kain the echidna (Kain DarkHeart), Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru erizos los tres (Kentaru The Hedgehog), Kurai The Hedgehog (Griffmoon), Tarem the Rabbit (Tarem), Spark The Scorpion y Arcane The Eagle (míos Ka No Ryu) tengo los papeles de ellos en mis manos y su autorización, por si acaso no creen que los robe y los ocupo sin pedirlos a nadie, pero son prestados asi que luego seran devueltos a sus respectivos dueños, buaaaa me empezaron a caer bien _

_Y a continuación viene el back stage con esto de los premios que todos desean saber que es, bueno no hablemos y lean el back stage de este cap jajajajaja_

**_Ka no Ryu: bueno parece que esto es lo ultimo- tira un vaso plastico a la basura_**

**_Espio: si eso parece, pero dime algo ¿cual es el premio que ganaron el primer lugar?_**

_**Ka no Ryu: por los lectores no les puedo decir nada, solo sigan leyendo- le dice la oido el premio**_

_**Espio¡¡¿¿es eso! Pues que si lo van a pasarlo bien **_

_**Vector¿que les pasa que estan tan alegres?**_

_**Ka no Ryu¿quieres saber que sufriran, o perdon, disfrutaran los ganadores?**_

_**Vector¡¡si, si dime!- y tambien le es informado al oido **_

_**Ka no Ryu: bueno ya que tenemos limpio el lugar y el team chaotix quieren saber lo ocurrido les contare que paso ( lo ocurrido con los ganadores es de hace 2 dias atrás, mientras los demas es dela actualidad es decir 2 dias despues del relato de los ganadores, por si acaso )**_

_**Después de haber ganado, Tikal tanto Kurai va a su camerin para confirmar su premio**_

_**Kurai¿que sera, tal vez un cheque o una tarjeta con millones de dolares que sera?- mira todos lados y descubre un sobre con unos stikers de Ka no Ryu**_

_**Ella abre el sobre y observa que hay una carta y algo mas pequeño de la carta, primero lee la carta que dice algo mas o menos así:**_

"_**A la ganadora del premio:**_

_**se que debes estar feliz por haber ganado, por eso tu esfuerzo y tu empeño tiene un recompensa, es un viaje a Paris con todos los gastos pagados, espero que les guste volar con clase, bueno nos vemos y cuando llegues nos contaras tu experiencia allá con tu pareja de baile, bueno adiós y disfruta tu premio, además tendrás dinero para gastar en todo lo que tu quieras...**_

_**Ka no ryu" **_

_**Kurai mira el sobre, estan la tarjeta de credito y el pasaje, no lo podria creer era algo que nunca se esperaba ganar, pero siempre quiso viajar asi que tomo su mejor ropa y la guardo en una gran maleta, después de guardar la ropa miro la fecha del viaje era para dos dias mas, entonces salio del camerin y vio que tambien Tikal estaba afuera, pero feliz por que con solo pensar lo que podria pasar en estos dias...**_

_**Tikal¡¡que bien un viaje!**_

_**Kurai: si que buen premio**_

_**Tikal: pero la pasare bien con mi pareja Shadow y tu ¿como crees que sera el viaje con tu pareja?**_

_**Kurai: no tengo idea ya que solo era un apuesta que le dije, no se si queira ir conmigo tal vez ira por separado**_

_**Tikal: no pierdas esta oportunidad, bueno yo se que tu a el le gustas, disfruta que tienes a alguien que te quiere mucho, no seas tonta **_

_**Kurai: tienes razon tratare de pasarla bien con el- y entran al camerin de Tikal para ver cosas de chicas**_

_**Mientras en otro camerin Arcane pensaba si era el indicado para ir con ella a Paris, siempre queria ir a Francia pero no sabia si podria hacer feliz a Kurai como por lo menos "amigo" de ella, se sentia muy mal no tenia idea que ella queria estar con el, tenia el autoestima muy bajo, tal vez no tenia ganas de salir de ahí, solo queria estar tranquilo y dormir un poco, pero alguien golpea levemente la puerta y entra el erizo azul le pregunta el porque de ese animo, el no les contesto, el otro seguia insistiendo hasta que el aguila le conto lo que le pasaba...**_

_**Sonic: no debes estar asi amigo**_

_**Arcane: por favor dejame solo- giro la silla para darle la espalda**_

_**Sonic: sabes algo que me ayuda a animarme en estos momentos, correr a un gran velocidad y sentir el viento en mi cara, debes encontrar algo para relajarte amigo- y cerro la puerta por fuera**_

_**Arcane: creo que Sonic tiene mucha razon, debo pensar en otra cosa- miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo- ¿pero que puedo hacer?**_

_**Otro golpe en la puerta y este se volteo donde provenia el ruido era la echidna Tikal que golpeaba**_

_**Tikal¿se puede entrar?-abrio un poco la puerta**_

_**Arcane: ya la abriste ¿que se te ofrece?**_

_**Tikal: tengo que hablar contigo es algo privado- el aguila le ofrece el asiento mientras el se para y cierra todo**_

_**Arcane: ya listo ¿cuál es el tema para discutir?**_

_**Tikal: es sobre Kurai, responde con sinceridad ¿te gusta o no?**_

_**Arcane: este... que te puedo decir no se creo que si..-temblaba muy notoriamente**_

_**Tikal: entonces ¿es cierto¿en serio te gusta?**_

_**Arcane: si . pero tengo miedo de arruinar el viaje y todo ya que nunca me enamorado de alguien**_

_**Tikal: bueno yo tambien siento algo parecido con Shadow pero estoy segura que a ella tu tambien le gustas**_

_**Arcane¿en serio crees eso?- la toma de los hombros- me gustaria que fuese asi, pero ¿por que me ayudas? **_

_**Tikal: por que la he visto muy rara cuando esta contigo y eso es motivo de duda ¿o no?**_

_**Arcane: eso es cierto, pero cambiando el tema ¿que onda tu con Shadow? Se veian tan lindos juntos**_

_**Tikal: no digas mentiras- se sonroja**_

_**Arcane: tal pueda ayudarte en serio, no se como pero hare lo posible para mi**_

_**Y una larga conversación se llevo a cabo con el tema del amor, mietras las parejas de ellos estaban tambien conversando, pero lo mas raro fue que Shadow empezo a conversar**_

_**Shadow: y eso no se como se lo puedo decir, he visto como conversaba contigo y pense que me podrias ayudar**_

_**Kurai: es raro que tu digas eso, pero ¿la quieres mucho?**_

_**Shadow: si, es la persona que me hace mas feliz ademas de maria**_

_**Kurai: entonces en el viaje se lo dices justo cuando sea un momento romántico, eso le encanta a nosotras la mujeres**_

_**Shadow: ya entiendo, se lo dire cuando sea un momento a solas**_

_**Kurai: exacto, ya entendiste el plan ahora a esperar**_

_**Shadow: gracias- y sale de su propio camerin dejando sola a Kurai que pensaba como arreglar su propio problema**_

_**En le presente, en la sala de creación ficfistica los demas estaban felices con su premio**_

_**Sonic: que bien todo un dia en el parque de diversiones**_

_**Amy: que bine lo vamos a pasar todos**_

_**Kain: y nos podemos subir a todos los juegos gratis**_

_**Spark: que buena ¿no Sonic?**_

_**Sonic: si**_

_**Tails: ok pero tenemos que ver cuando vamos**_

_**Cream: recuerden que estamos haciendo el fic**_

_**Knuckles: asi nunca tendremos tiempo para ir alla**_

_**Ka no Ryu: no se preocupen por eso yo le di ese premio asi que ¿por que no van ahora mismo?- mira su reloj y eran las 11 Am- tienen tiempo de sobra, yo nesecito un descanso asi que vayan tranquilos**_

_**Rouge: ok ¿y que esperamos para irnos?**_

_**Sonic: Rouge tiene razon vamos equipo ¡a divertirse!**_

_**Y los demas participantes se fue al parque de "Spring Stadium"**_

_**Kentaru¿que paso aquí y los demas?**_

_**Ka no Ryu: por fin llegan les contare todo**_

_**Y asi fue que el grupo de Kentaru, Sash y Shatwo se entero de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche y parte de hoy en la madrugada**_

_**Sash: que buena fiesta tuvieron ¿por que no me quede a bailar?**_

_**Ka no Ryu: lo siento pero es que les iba a decir pero ya no estaban**_

_**Shatwo: a mi no me interesan esas cosas**_

_**Sash: pero ¡a mi si!- se miran muy mal **_

_**Kentaru: ya calmense- los aleja uno del otro**_

_**Ka no Ryu: pero tenia algo de dinero para salir quieren ir a la noche a Star light me dijeron que habia un pub restaurant muy bueno es el mas concurrido**_

_**Kentaru: yo voy ¿y uds?- los mira**_

_**Sash: si me parece bien ¿y que nos dices tu Shatwo?- se da vuelta para verlo mejor**_

_**Shatwo: hump**_

_**Kentaru: eso es un si**_

_**Ka no Ryu¿como lo sabes?- nn?**_

_**Kentaru: es que tanto convivir con el ya nos acostumbramos a sus gestos**_

_**Ka no Ryu: entonces preparanse para la noche**_

_**Vector: oye Ka no Ryu ¿has visto a Eggman y su grupo? No estan aquí**_

_**Ka no Ryu: no lo se, ayer salieron muy temprano **_

_**Sash¿tu crees que el...?**_

_**Ka no Ryu: con el hay que pensar en las millones de cosas que pueda construir y que la use para el dominio del mundo**_

_**Shatwo: entonces hay que buscarlo**_

_**Espio: pero ¿por donde partimos? ya que esta como varias horas afuera**_

_**Charmy: separémonos, asi sera mas facil encontrarlo aunque llevara tiempo**_

_**Kentaru: buena idea**_

_**El team chaotix, los tres erizos mas el humano salen de la sala y deciden como encontrarlo, el team se iba por el norte, los erizos por el oeste y Ka no Ryu por el este y sur, pero se escucha retumbar la tierra, era algo demasiado intenso, todos miraron donde provenia esas vibraciones y miraron como un robot de tamaño colosal se acercaba a ellos, era un robot con la forma de Chaos y en cada brazo tenia sierras, en su cabeza estaba Eggman y su grupo, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado, parecia de agua pero en realidad no lo era, el Chaos se detuvo justo al frente del equipo de búsqueda y se escucho una voz por un megáfono.**_

_**Eggman: jajajajajajajajaja miren mi ultima creación, ahora empezare a tomar este mundo si no puedo en el mundo de Sonic jajajajajajaja**_

_**Ka no Ryu¿que crees que haces? Deberias estar aquí practicando tu libreto**_

_**Eggman: ya me canse de tu ordenes ahora yo quiero que cumplas las mias- y taca con una sierra directamente a Ka no Ryu**_

_**Espio¡¡cuidado!- el humano lo salta de golpe esquivando el ataque de parte de Eggman en su robot**_

_**Ka no Ryu: ja ¿con eso me ibas a matar?**_

_**Eggman: rayos ahora todos uds me las pagaran de todas la veces que arruinar mis planes- y sus brazos atacan a todos**_

_**Shatwo: ya me canse de tus palabras- y ataca a la cabeza rompiéndolo un poco**_

_**Sash: quiero ver como te escapas de esta ¡Master CONTROL!-saco un pedazo de la Master y dispara un rayo de energia**_

_**Eggman¿que es eso?- el rayo deja un gran hoyo en el cuerpo de "Chaos"**_

_**Vector: ahora es el momento para el ataque- y todos se abalanzan contra el robot, Vector y Charmy atacaban las piernas, Espio y Ka no Ryu el cuerpo y los erizos los brazos y parte de la cabeza. Eggman hacia lo posible para sacárselos de encima**_

_**Eggman: salgan de ahí- trataba de darle con los brazos pero era inútil no podia darle en el blanco**_

_**Luego todos bajaron y se juntaron Espio saco su shuriken de 2 mts y se preparo a tirarlo pero todos le dieron un poco de su poder al arma y crecio de manera que era casi imposible para uno cargarlo, asi que todos lo tomaron y se lo lanzaron llamando a esta técnica "lighting impact" y corto el robot que se tambaleaba de tanto daño sufrido y este se destruye pero como siempre Eggman esta con su nave y baja donde estan los heroes**_

_**Eggman: ya ok me rindo **_

_**Gamma: mucha fuerza uds tener juntos**_

_**Chaos:...**_

_**Ka no Ryu: bueno ya que todos estan aquí vamos adentro para que les sigua contando lo ocurrido con los chicos **_

_**Todos entran y se sientan a escuchar el relato **_

_**Ka no Ryu: bueno ¿donde quede? Asi ya me acorde**_

_**Dos dias atrás...**_

_**Kurai volvio a su camerin y miro como ella estaba reflejada en el espejo, sentia algo que no sabia como explicarlo, era ancias que verlo de nuevo pero también tenia miedo, miedo a que no la queria de verdad y que solo estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos, por eso era asi con todos los que le gustaba a ella, fuerte, para no mostrarse debil y que la pasaran a llevar, pero una voz de afuera se escucho debil pero algo audible**_

_**¿se puede entrar?**_

_**Kurai: si se puede – se abrio la puerta y era Arcane **_

_**Arcane: quiero hablar contigo con respecto del viaje**_

_**Kurai se sorprendio de la aparicion pero disimulo confianza**_

_**Kurai: si¿que quieres?- sonó tajante**_

_**Arcane: te venia a decir que si tu quieres viajar sola te comprendo, pero dime ¿quieres ir conmigo a Paris?**_

_**Kurai: no puedo ir solo entiende las reglas son asi**_

_**Arcane;: yo puedo hablar con Ka no Ryu para que yo no vaya, pero dime realmente ¿quieres ir conmigo?**_

_**Kurai: no se, supongo que si ademas me caiste bien con venir a decirme eso, de nuevo me sorprendes, primero te disculpas y ahora vienes a pedir formalmente para que te acompañe a Paris contigo- mira el espejo- no debiste hacerlo**_

_**Arcane: esta bien, entonces ¿iras conmigo sin presion alguna?**_

_**Kurai: ya te dije que voy por que me agradas**_

_**Arcane¿en serio? Entonces estare preparando la maleta- y cuando sale se escucha un grito de alegria**_

_**Kurai: tal parece que es un buen tipo como dijo Tikal- algo roja**_

_**Pasaron los dos dias y ellos estaban en el aeropuerto de music plant con la compañía de Ka no Ryu, eran las 9 Am**_

_**Ka no Ryu: bueno amigos, uds ganaron y espero que les vaya bien alla en Paris, no se preocupen de cómo se ubicaran alla, lo tengo todo planeado asi solo tranquilícense y disfruten el premio Tikal, Shadow, Kurai y Arcane**_

_**Arcane: bueno nos vemos amigo- lo abraza**_

_**Tikal: que gran idea llevar a Paris- y le da un besito**_

_**Kurai: si haces otro concurso también lo ganare**_

_**Ka no Ryu: no tienes que despedirte si quieres pero solo te deseo suerte- le ofrece la mano mietras todos se van dejándolo solos**_

_**Shadow: bueno por lo menos tienes razon- y acepta la despedida- "amigo" gracias por lo del otro dia**_

_**Ka no Ryu: no te preocupes, ye paso, ademas para eso estan los amigos ¿o no?**_

_**Tikal: apurate Shadow- todos toman sus maletas **_

_**Ka no Ryu: tu chica te llama don juan**_

_**Shadow: rojo- ¿como lo sabes?**_

_**Ka no Ryu: digamos que lo deduje amigo erizo- coloco un dedo enfrente a su boca como diciendo "sera un secreto"**_

_**Shadow: esta bien es verdad pero ya lo sabes- y hace como corta la cabeza**_

_**Todos¡¡ADIOS Ka NO RYU!**_

_**Ka no Ryu¡¡ADIOS Y PÁSENLA MUY BIEN EN PARIS!**_

_**Y todos entran en la puerta n° 303 con destino a Paris, Francia, ellos se adentran en el avion, los asientos de Tikal y Shadow son el n° 13 y 14 y de Kurai y Arcane son el n° 15 y 16 , se sientan y se disponen a escuchar las indicaciones previas para el viaje, luego de poner atención miran hacia la ventana y ven como el avion parte y el la ventana del aeropuerto esta Ka no Ryu despidiéndose de ellos**_

_**Arcane: ese Ka no Ryu **_

_**Kurai: es gran persona**_

_**Tikal: se hizo la molestia para el viaje**_

_**Shadow: no se como lo hizo**_

_**Y el avion despega del suelo llevándose a los cuatro a una ciudad del amor y de romance. Después de que se fueran el humano regresa a la sala y encuentra qua aun todos duermen**_

_**Ka no Ryu: bueno ahora empieza el descanzo**_

_**En la Actualidad...**_

_**Ka no Ryu: y eso paso antes pero si quiren saber que paso con ellos y con el grupo de Sonic al final de cap ya que esta listo un nuevo capitulo de "Como Seria Si.."**_

Bueno como todos saben este fanfic es como es la vida en el colegio, pero antes de empezar les contare que este capitulo han pasado 2 semanas desde que Arcane le conto el secreto a Sonic y que esa sombra tambien la escucho todo...

_Como Seria Si..._

_Capitulo N° 4 _

_Algo inesperado _

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_(...)desde ahora cuando mi cuerpo siente la falta de sangre aparece estarme y muestra como mata sin piedad aun que con ayuda de la tecnología el problema ha ido bajando, pero tengo miedo de que algun dia el espiritu tome mi cuerpo por completo, por fa todo lo que oiste no se lo debes decir a nadie-_

_esta bien- y se abrazaron mientras alguien lo habia escuchado todo oculto entre los estantes y se fue de la nada... _

_continuara..._

_2 semanas después de lo ocurrido..._

_ya jovenes- venia el profesor de ed física era un oso café que tenia un buen fisico, pero era muy mal genio- se van todos a la cancha de abajo en 1 minuto o los hago hacer 100 abdominales_

_todos bajaron lo mas rapido que pudieron excepto Chaos que tiene un problema medico y esta eximido de la clase_

_muy bien grupo de holgazanes, los quiero ver corriendo 20 vueltas por el colegio, sin ocupar sus habilidades especialmente Sonic y Shadow- los mira con rabia interna_

_esta bien- responden los dos_

_ahora ya corran- y los hombres corren por adentro del colegio _

_bueno Chaos quiero ver tu problema medico-_

_el le muestra que tiene un problema para correr y hacer actividades que cualquiera podria hacer, era algo como "falta de movilidad motora", entonces el entrenador Shoken le dice que tiene un trabajo que hacer para que pueda hacer algo con su nota..._

_mientras nuestros corredores llevaban como 3 vueltas mientras veian las chicas como hacian gimnasia_

_¿Por que ellas hacen cosas mas simples que nosotros?- se quejo mientras corria_

_por que son mas delicadas Sonic- respondio el zorrito_

_pero son lindas asi- decia Mighty _

_si pero después te hacen sufrir con eso del amor- _

_no seas tan duro Shatwo-_

_hump- y aumento su velocidad_

_**Sonic: si en verdad me gusta ver a las chicas**_

_**Spark: no tiene nada de malo si no les molesta a ellas**_

_**Arcane: preferia hacer un experimento que estar corriendo**_

_**Sonic: por que tan flojo, deberias hacer mucho ejercicio **_

_**Arcane: no**_

_**Spark: ya paren**_

_**Espio: es bueno admirar algo que es hermoso**_

_**Vector: si claro Espio**_

_**Mighty: que linda es itai- penso**_

_**Kentaru: oye que piensas**_

_**Mighty: yo nada**_

_**Kentaru: si algo tramas**_

_**Ka no Ryu: todos aquí me tienen loco, hablan y hablan como si fueran copuchentas **_

**Grupo de hombres: ven aquí estupido humano, no sabes nada de nosotros – y corren por la sala para atraparlo**

_**Spark y Arcane: de nosotros si-miraban como Ka no Ryu era atrapado por el grupo**_

_**Ka no Ryu: bueno sigan leyendo mientras yo me libero de estos locos ¿ya?**_

_que lindos son los chicos cuando corren- dijo Amy mientras estos pasaban por el laboratorio de física y volvían al punto de partida_

_si, eso no puedes negar- _

_ayudame Rouge no puedo hacer este ejercicio sola- grito Kurai que estaba en el suelo esperando que llegara su amiga_

_ya voy- y kurai se para para lanzar la pelota de ejercicio_

_me gusta esto de tirar la pelota, me hace mas fuerte-_

_si y es bueno para el cuerpo mantenerlo- sonia modelaba su cuerpo bien cuidado pero la señorita fitma le llamo la atención_

_deje de modelar y pongase a trabajar señorita sonia- todas se rieron _

_si, señorita- la miro mal y susurro- vieja pesada_

_las vestimenta de las chicas para ed física era una malla azul clara, y la polera con un dibujo de una llama de fuego, en cambio la de los hombres eran unos shorts azules y la misma polera, el buzo era verde petroleo con el dibujo del fuego, tambien la chaqueta del buzo era negro con franjas verdes en la parte lateral del brazo y el nombre del colegio atrás en la espalda, las niñas estaban en una cancha techada y con colchones de gimnasia y ellos en la otra continua con arcos y tableros para su diversión, ellos aun seguian corriendo miestras miraban a sus compañeras y ellas tambien, pero los hombres estaban por terninar y se fueron con el profesor shoken y les explico de que tenian que desarrollarse en actividades deportivas y que le enseñaria como jugar cada una de ellas_

_bueno ahora hombres empezaremos con el volleybal, primero deben saber como sacar en un partido¿alguien sabe como se saca?- Sonic levanto la mano- ven Sonic y muestras como se saca_

_Sonic tomo el balon en sus manos y puso un movimiento muy posero pero saco de la manera correcta, el saque era esta primero tomo el balon con la izquierda y la alzo alto luego con la derecha la cierra como puño la deja atrás y tira levemente el balon hacia arriba y en el momento que el balon caia le pego con la derecha, impactando en la red de volleyball, luego el erizo fue por el balon y se lo devolvio al profesor_

_¿Ven como se hace? ese es el saque simple, quiero ver como uds sacan el balon- y les pasa como unos 14 pelotas _

_**Mighty: posero**_

_**Sonic¿y que tiene?**_

_**Shatwo¿eres un modelo acaso que te luces?**_

_**Sonic: algun dia llegare a hacer uno**_

_**Spark: eso y ese dia nunca llegara**_

_**Shadow: y moria de hambre jajajajajaja- el y Spark se reian muy fuerte**_

_**Sonic: miren al parcito de tontos sin futuro jajajajaja**_

_**Shadow: estas listo para su paliza del dia?- lo miro muy serio**_

_**Spark: no me digas lo que tengo que hacer- y se tiran al ataque**_

_**Sonic: vamos apuesto que les gano**_

_**Ka no Ryu: no puedo estra un rasot tranquilo escribiendo in que ninguno de uds grite pelee por cualquier tontera**_

_**Los tres¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!- y empiezan a pelear**_

Ka no Ryu: escuchen trio de odiosos paren o ya veran 

_Se forma 2 filas de 14 una tenia el balon y la otra la recibia para tirar tambien, mientras ellos tiraban las jóvenes estudiantes seguían con la gimnasia artística, la primera disciplina fue la de cinta, todas llevaban cintas muy lindas parecian muy vivos al verlos danzar en el aire, Kain tomo el suyo e hizo una presentación muy genial, después todas aplaudieron_

_¿Como sabes hacer esas piruetas?- pregunto Tarem_

_es que practico a veces cuando puedo-_

_que buena presentación deberias participar en las olimpiadas-_

_no se aun Kurai si estoy lista-_

_que lindo liston- se acerco Cream a la cinta_

_es cierto me gustaria tener yo una combinación de rosado y verde-_

_bueno Amy si tanto te interesa esto de la cinta tal vez te de algunos consejos-_

_que bien- -_

_nosotras tambien queremos saber- las compañeras se ponian muy contentas_

_bueno les dire como se hace, pongan atención- y ella salta con gracia con su liston haciendolo girar_

_que bien- dijo Cream_

_si uds quieren aprender empezemos con eso-y todas se disponian a practicar _

_**Rouge: esto si que es difícil- tenia la cinta en la mano y trataba de hacerla girar al rededor de su cuerpo**_

_**Amy: yo se que puedo- **_

_**Cream: nesecito verlo de nuevo- y Kain le repitio el paso**_

_**Kain¿entendiste?- la miro muy tiernamente**_

_**Cream: si ya entendi**_

_**Tikal: mira ya me salio ese giro- la cinta la cubria pero se enredo con su mano y se perdio la perfeccion**_

_**Kain: vas muy bien y tu kurai¿no vas a intentarlo?**_

_**Kurai: no gracias, no me gusta ese tipo de cosas- y se fue**_

_**Rouge: ya se adonde va, a ver a ese chico nuevo muy lindo**_

_**Kurai: voy a donde a Ka no Ryu**_

_**Ka no Ryu¿que te pasa?- giro la silla de computador**_

_**Kurai¿podemos hablar en privado? **_

**Ka no Ryu: ok, deja gravar esto y vamos- y en la pantalla salia " como seria si... cap 4 guardado"**

_Habia terminado la hora y todos se dirigieron a los camerines a sacarse las impuresas del ejercicio, afuera de ellos estaban los profesores conversando del desempeño de su clase_

_¿Y como estuvo el volley, profesor Shoken?-_

_muy bien, los jóvenes podrían ser buenos deportistas si se lo proponen ¿y como la gimnasia artística?-_

_bueno, la señorita Kain ha demostrado su potencial al enseñar algunos pasos a susu compañeras-_

_que excelente noticia tal vez podria participar por el colegio o hacer una actividad extraescolar-ambos se dieron cuenta que sus alumnos salieron de la ducha y se despedían de ellos, pero algunos que otros se burlaban de ellos solitos debajo de un arbol_

_ya nos vemos la otra semana- les decia con enojo_

_si claro, profe ahora no estar solito jajajajaja- dijo un grupo de alumnos_

_dejalos, son solo niños¿me acompaña a tomar el desayuno?-_

_con gusto señorita fitma- y se van riendo de lo ocurrido_

_ella era una loba color plateado era muy joven tenia unos 25 años, habia ingresado recian este año, era muy buena persona pero tenia un temperamento peor que el profesor shoken, peor casi siempre era alegre y smpatica, era amiga de todos, todos eran felices al lado de ella, tambien era un libro de secretos difícil de abrir algo, era una buena cosejera, algunos decian que seria sido mejor que fuera psicóloga, pero la gimnasia era lo suyo._

_Los alumnos se juntaron y se fueron a caminar por todo el colegio separándose por ese lapso de tiempo, el grupo de Sonic el team chaotix, Spark y manic siempre se juntaban cerca de la cancha de basketball y justo al frente las chicas, el grupo de erizos nuevos se reunian en una pergola muy cerca de la sala de los niños chicos, Eggman gamma y Chaos detrás de la dirección era el lugar menos visitados y ahí se instalo su base, Mighty se iba a al biblioteca a leer algo junto con Arcane y Shadow se sentaba arriba del edificio, bueno era si la cosas comúnmente, hasta que tocaban ese timbre y todos se devolvían a su sala del tercer piso, primer año salon 10, donde las cosas pasaban de una manera muy rara._

_Todos entraron y se sentaron ordenadamente y entro el profesor de historia, era un viejo gato canoso que era demasiado chistoso para ellos, ya que siempre lomolestaban y ela ellos pero cuando era hora de escribir, casi todos lo hacian._

_Bueno como uds saben la clase pasada estabamos en la historia de la ciudad, me gustaria saber ¿quien sabe algo mas de lo ya contado?-_

_Una mano se levanto y el poder de hablar le fue concedido a el zorrito café_

_Bueno se sabe que station square es la mas grande cuidad comercializadora del pais_

_Excelente sr Prower¿algo mas?- pregunto el sr nogte, asi se llamaba_

_Nadie fue capaz de levantar la mano_

_Ahora les pregunto ¿que son las Chaos Emeralds y que importancia tiene en la cuidad?-_

_La chica murciélago se para_

_¿Srta Rouge?- todo el mundo la mira_

_son gemas muy poderosas que fueron regaladas por los dioses y que le dieron la vida a station square, profe- se sento_

_que fantastica respuesta, se nota que ha estudiado- toma el libro y anota algo en el y luego lo cierra- bueno les contare como llego a ser la ciudad de la "Chaos Emeralds"_

_**Ka no Ryu¿que te pasa? **_

**_Kurai: es que...- lo demas se lo susurra_ **

**_Ka no Ryu: aja pero eso no es problema ya te ayudare pero primero debo detener a esos maniacos de Sonic Spark y Shadow que aun siguen peleando_**

_**Kurai: dales duro por mi, jajajajajaja**_

_**Ka no Ryu: ok- deja sola a la eriza**_

_**Sonic: tomen "Sonic wind"- la rafaga se dispone a atacar **_

_**Shadow: "Chaos spear"**_

_**Spark: "strom ball"- y las tres energias causan una gran explosion en la sala, pero lo mas raro es que no habia daño en todo el lugar**_

_**Ka no Ryu: ya estoy harto de uds – los encierra en la pieza de su hermana menor**_

_**Sonic: esto no es un castigo**_

_**Spark: ay no¿por que este lugar de nuevo?**_

_**Shadow¿lo conoces?**_

_**Spark: consiganse algo para los oidos rapido- Spark tomo un poco de algodón**_

_**Sonic: ah son puras mentiras- se da la vuelta y ve una caja de cd con la musica de barney y le dieca Shadow lo de la caja**_

_**Shadow: este ¿tienes algodón!- el escorpion no escucho nada**_

_**La musica se escucho muy lejos de aquí pero lo gritos de los erizos fueron mas fuertes**_

_**S y sh: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUDDDDDDAAAAAAA!**_

_**Ka no Ryu: dejemolos un rato mi hermana los ocupara como muñecos jajajajaja**_

_Algo paso en la sala que hizo enojar a Kurai, no se hacia notar pero un aura la invadia, tenia ganas de salir de ahí y olvidar..._

_La eriza blanca con algo de morado en las puntas de las púas, vestida de pantalón negro y una camisa nesecitaba salir de ahí, el profesor hizo que Kain la acompañara a la enfermeria._

_¿Que te pasa Kurai¿estas bien?- caminaban por el pasillo_

_no estoy muy bien, gracias amiga por ayudarme- la sostenia ya que caminaba con algo de dificultad _

_de nada ¡para eso estan¿pero me diras que te sucede?- le dijo la echidna_

_Kain era de color purpura, llevaba un flequillo blanco en su frente, tenia unos lindos ojos miel, cosa que Spark la noto al instante al conocerla, llevaba casi los mismos guantes guerreros de Knuckles, venia vestida de una falda negra un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, la camisa blanca, un chaleco azul marino y las calcetas altas que llegaban hasta la rodilla, como de estilo anime._

_Las dos llegaron a enfermeria, Kurai toco la puerta, Kain pregunto si habia alguien, nadie respondio, entonces el dolor en Kurai se hacia mas grande, el dolor provenia de la cabeza, antes fue leve pero a cada rato fue aumentando, Kain entonces llamo a el inspector omega y el fue por el auto, antes de eso le dijo que la esperara en la puerta principal. La directora estaba de paso y al enteranse se fue con ellas..._

_Calma se que puedes seguir- le daba animos la directora que estaba la lado de ella, al otro Kain y omega conduciendo._

_Me duele- estaba por desmyarse al no poder soportar tanto- tal vez me muera_

_Falta poco- dijo sin dejar de conducir_

_Confiamos en ti, tu puedes Kurai-_

_Gracias Kain-_

_Entro en estado de urgencia, los tres esperaban que los doctores me dieran el dictamen del estado de Kurai y lo que tenia. La espera fue larga, la intervención estaba por ternimar y los nervios de los tres era muy intenso. Salio un doctor que intervino y les dijo lo que ocurria_

_Esta bien, solo tuvo una migraña de media gravedad pero estara bien, solo necesita un descanso y ya estara bien-_

_¿Podemos ir a verla?- algo aliviada preguntó al echidna, el doctor asintió diciéndole que era la habitación 204 y ella se fue_

_¿pero debe tomar un medicamento dr?- dijo la srta directora, teniendo solo 29 años_

_debe tomar unos medicamentos que le deje al lado de su velador ella los entendera cuando debe tomar los remedios-_

_que alivio- suspiro omega_

_en la habitación 204 Kurai estaba acostada y bien despierta viendo tele , peor sintio que Kain le hablaba, ella la hizo pasar y apago el ruido de la tele_

_que bien que estes aun viva ¿ves, no te moriste como tu dicias-_

_si, es que yo no me debo morir por nada porque soy Kurai- se pone a reir _

_si, si lo que tu digas, pero ¿sabes lo que tenias?-_

_si, me conto la enfermera, debe ser los dias que estube con insomnio- ve como Kain se sienta en la orilla de la cama_

_me alegro que estes bien- _

_gracias por tu ayuda Kain- _

_de nada- y la abraza_

_luego de ese momento de amigas , entraron la directora y omega sintiéndose aliviados y conversando de las coasa que pasron en le trayecto, dándole gracias a Kurai. En el colegio las clases habian terminado y todos volvían a sus casas para volver mañana, era mediodia y se veia como Arcane busca a alguien peor no la encontraba, pero Spark vino le pregunto a quien buscaba, dijo con algo de nervio que a Kurai_

_no la vi en le trecer bloque desde que salio-_

_¿pero donde esta?- peor escucho un conversación que le indico donde podria estar_

_yo vi a Kain el a puerta del colegio con una eriza blanca y estaba con ella la directora- dijo una conejita amarillo_

_tal parece que no se sentia bien¿no le viste la cara que llevaba?-dijo su gemela- me dijeron que fueron a la hospital central_

_Spark nos vemos- agito sus alas para volar_

_Espera, yo voy contigo- y se toma de las piernas de Arcane_

_¡Vamos rapido al hospital central!- y los dos se fueron volando hacia el centro de la ciudad de station square_

_continuara..._

_**Ka no Ryu: bueno termino otro cap pero ahora debo terminar el relato de los ganadores**_

_**Habian llegado a salvo a Francia, salvo Shadow que recordo a ultimo momento que le tenia miedo a las alturas y sufrio de mareo, peor el viaje iba mejorando de a poco mientras recorrían la ciudad y sus monumentos, luego de ese viaje llegaron al hotel.**_

_**Tikal: vamos Shadow a ver los recuerdos de la feria de alfrente**_

_**Shadow: pero ¿por que?**_

_**Tikal: por que es una orden**_

_**Shadow: ya ok, solo por hoy te lo perdono-y se abre la puerta automatica dejando salir a una pareja ganadora**_

_**Kurai: bueno quedamos nosotros ¿que vas a hacer arcane?**_

_**Arcane: no lo se, estamos de "vacaciones" ¿no¿te gustaria ir a caminar?- **_

_**Kurai: primero a dejemos las maletas y despues vamos**_

_**Arcane: bueno- y los dos suben a dejar su maleta**_

_**Afuera en al feria, Tikal le explicaba el por que de su salida**_

_**Tikal: y eso, por es nos fuimos**_

_**Shadow: me hubieras dicho- recordo lo que dijo- me arrepiento de lo que dije.- oenso mietras veia una joya muy linda de color morado**_

_**Tikal: ya que estamos aquí vamos a ver la feria- empezo a caminar peor su amigo estaba admirando al joya- ¿que haces Shadow? **_

_**Shadow: me da esa joya- el vendedor recibe la tarjeta y le pasa el volante de compra**_

_**Tikal¿es para mi?- ve como el erizo se la enseña**_

_**Shadow: si sino lo te la paso**_

_**Tikal: que malo eres, erizo Shadow pero si la quiero- la admira en su mano- que linda gracias Shadow **_

_**Shadow: pense que te gustaria- queda muy atonito al recibir un beso por parte de la echidna- ¿que paso¿ no me dijiste que te gustaba otra persona?**_

_**Tikal: no, tu eres de quien estoy enamorada- su sonrojo se le notaba **_

_**El erizo quedo plop al enterarse de que era el y no otro a quien se referia Tikal**_

_**Shadow: Yo este, no se como decírtelo pero me pasa algo parecido, pero tengo miedo**_

_**Tikal: debes arriesgarte tal como en una misión para salvar la tierra, asi es el amor-**_

_**Shadow: pero no estoy acostumbrado a demostrar cariño y mucho menos amor**_

_**Tikal: eso es lo de menos, lo importante para mi es que lo dijiste- y lo abraza con ternura y cariño, el se extraño al principio pero de poco se fue acostumbrando- ¿vamos a dar un paseo?**_

_**Shadow: bueno- y se fueron como una pareja**_

**_Adentro Kurai queria verse bien para salir, busco en su maleta su jeans negros y un top rosa, y se cambio quedando hermosa, en cambio el la esperaba en la recepción del hotel vestido de pantalones verdes polera verde y la camisa negra, cuando kuria salio se sorprendio lo guapo que se veia Arcane se dirigió donde el..._**

_**Kurai: ya estoy lista ¿ como me veo?**_

_**Arcane: te ves bien**_

_**Kurai: estas mintiendo ¿no?- lo pesca de la camisa**_

_**Arcane: no en serio, te ves muy bien- desesperado**_

_**Kurai: ya lo sabia, peor gracias por decir la verdad**_

_**Arcane: uu U- bueno ¿nos vamos?**_

_**Kurai: si como no, pero rapido quiero correr contra ti**_

_**Arcane¿de nuevo otra competencia?- ya estaban afuera**_

_**Kurai: ya ¿no me diras que no te gusta correr?**_

_**Arcane: esta vez no**_

_**Kurai: o eres un gallina- y simila ser una**_

_**Arcane: tengo mucha paciencia- miro como lo hacia con mas intención**_

_**Kurai: gallina**_

_**Arcane: ya ok tu ganas, te reto a una carrera de aqui hasta la torre eiffel**_

_**Kurai: ya en sus marcas¿listos¡¡¡ya! **_

**_La carrera habia empezado y los dos iban muy pegados, quedaba muy poco par llegar ya que eran tan rapidos que las ciudades o distritos de francia estan muy unidos, se podia ver la torre, los dos competidores estaban a punto de pasar y Kurai gano, por un dolor en el tobillo de Arcane_**

**_Kurai¡¡¡gane, gane!- mira como esta Arcane en el suelo tocándose el tobillo- ¿estas bien?_**

**_Arcane: si es solo un dolor repentino, pero ya que estamos aquí en la torre Eiffel subamos para ver mejor_**

**_El ascensor estaba vacio en ese momento, los dos estaban lejos del otro, un timbre d campana les indico que llegaron la mirador, donde estaba también una cafeteria y algunas mesas para servirse algo, la vista era maravillosa. Arcane miraba por unos binoculares, mientras Kurai tomaba un café cortado mientras observaba todo el lugar desde ese lugar._**

_**Kurai: es lindo este lugar- sintio que Arcane se acercaba a la mesa- ¿no lo crees asi Arcane?**_

_**Arcane: si, me gusto mucho estar con... templando francia- mirando en la misma dirección que la eriza blanca**_

_**Kurai¿tienes algo que decirme? ya que estas muy nervioso- unas gotas de nervio eran notorias en el aguila **_

_**Arcane¿yo? Nada ¿por que te tengo que decir algo?**_

_**Kurai: se que me ocultas algo y quiero saber- su mirada de enojada se cruza con la de preocupación y miedo**_

_**Arcane: bueno, si tengo algo que decirte pero...**_

_**Kurai¿que¿dime que es¡¡¡te lo exijo!**_

_**Arcane: desde que te conoci cuando llegue eras una linda chica y al principio no me caias bien no se, tal vez era tu actitud pero desde que me ayudaste en la fiesta, me siento mas tranquilo, eso era gracias muchas gracias-**_

_**Kurai estaba sorprendida por lo que su compañero de baile le dijo, nadie le dijo algo con tanta sinceridad, no sabia que decir se quedo muda por dentro, apenas se le escucho un "de nada" **_

_**Arcane: bueno era eso lo que te queria decir¿contenta? **_

_**Kurai: si- era de tono de voz apagado**_

_**Arcane¿que te pasa¿dije algo malo?**_

_**Kurai: no solo que...**_

**_Arcane¿que? Dime_**

_**Kurai: ah, Olvidalo ¿quieres un torta de piña?- **_

_**Arcane: me gusta esa idea-dijo muy feliz- parece que me oculta algo, debo saber de que se trata**_

_**Algo pasa, la imagen de Arcane es detenida y arriba de la imagen sale un signo de pause**_

_**charmy¿quien paro la película?**_

_**Ka no Ryu: yo, por que alguien debe ir por mas papas, ve tu Chaos- tenia el control de la tele y con ella señalo al dios de agua**_

_**Chaos se dirigio a la cocina y trajo un gran bandeja con muchas papas fritas encima**_

_**Ka no Ryu: que sigua la pelicula – oprimio "play" y continuo la imagen**_

_**Arcane: debo decirselo **_

_**Kurai: aquí esta- le pasa un palto con un apequeña porcion y la otra algo mas grande **_

_**Arcane: gracias- y come pausamente**_

_**Kurai: que buena torta, me encanto- dejo el tenedor en el plato**_

_**Arcane: estaba delicioso, permiteme ya que tu lo compraste por lo menos debo llevarme esto- tomo el plato y los dejo en la cafeteria regresando en pocos segundos junto a Kurai**_

_**Kurai: vamonos al hotel se hace tarde **_

_**El sol se escondia dejando paso al noche francesa, a esa noche magica de romance y de amor, Arcane se le ocurrio una idea muy buena**_

_**Arcane: oye Kurai ¿te gustaria ver francia desde arriba? **_

_**Kurai: bueno, pero ¿como lo haras?**_

_**Arcane: asi- empezo a volar con sus alas- ahora sujetate de mis piernas y nos iremos**_

_**La eriza hizo caso y pronto ya estaba encima de francia viendo las luces tan hermosas**_

_**Arcane: yo debo contarte algo mas- tenia completa seguridad en lo que dijo**_

_**Kurai¿que es?**_

_**Arcane: ademas de conocerte, me empezaste a gustar y te lo dijo por que no soy de esos que guardan sus sentimientos**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espio¿por que termino ahí?**_

_**Vector: deberían por lo menos mostrar la cara de Kurai en ese momento- toma un papel, lo apreta y lo tira contra la tele**_

_**Charmy: que romántico- tenia una montaña de pañuelos**_

_**Espio: tienes razon peor no para que exageres Charmy**_

_**Charmy: pero me da pena las películas asi- y empieza a llorar**_

_**Vector: para de llorar me as a volver loco**_

_**Kentaru: que buena película, Ka no Ryu ¿cuando termina?- levantándose del sillon**_

_**Ka no Ryu: en el otro cap**_

_**Kentaru: bueno avisame para terminarla- vuelve a su camerin- ah me avisan tambien para salir a la noche**_

_**Sash: tiene algo que la hace interesante pero no se que es**_

_**Shatwo¿esa porqueria tener algo de interesnate? Mira destruir una ciudad es mas interesante**_

_**Sash¿por que tan violento?- se dispone a ir a su cuarto**_

_**Shatwo: recuerda que soy Shatwo- se para del sillon**_

_**Sash: si, la copia de Shadow- se da vuelta y se rie**_

_**Shatwo: no es cierto¿quieres combatir para ver que lo supero?**_

_**Sash: ok - los dos salen a la calle y empieza a pelear**_

_**Eggman: quiero matar al camarógrafo, no sabe tomar buenas tomas- tira palomitas a la tele **_

_**Ka no Ryu: oye Eggman el hizo un trabajo casi imposible al no ser detectado por nuestros amigos**_

_**Gamma: tener algunas fallas de toma de angulos- se pone de pie al igual que Eggman y Chaos**_

_**Chaos:...**_

_**Eggman: jajajajajajaja, por lo menos hay gente que piensa lo mismo que yo humano**_

_**Ka no Ryu: si, si-se queda solo en la sala, ya que los malos van al sus camerines- bueno amigos aquí termina un cap y un back stage mas de "Cómo Seria Si..." nos vemos- y se despide moviendo su mano**_

_Se les pide amablemente que dejen un review con sus comentarios del cap y algunas criticas constructivas, opinión, etc... todo lo que uds piensen como quedo ( por que sino lo saben es un boton de abajo) jajajajajajajaja_

_Se despide de uds Ka No Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H _

_Espero estar vivo para poder seguir escribiendo jajajajaja XDDDDDD_

"_What comes up must come down  
Hear my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spinning upside down_

_A mighty trance without a sound!"  
_


	6. Pensamientos y Hechos

Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo cap de Cómo Seria Si..., bueno creo que las cosas mejoraran de a poco y que nuevos misterios y tramas ocurriran en esta sala como es la vida real o como se supone que es real ya que con todos estos personajes no se diria exactamente eso...

_Pero creo que es momento de responder sus valiosos reviews (este mejor dicho sus espléndidos mensajes con cierta opinión): _

_Koibitotenshitotsuki: no me molesta pero no sabia y queria saber sorry, bueno ya veras que eso es cierto pero me agrado cuando me diste animos el otro dia cuando estaba fuera de mi "imaginación", se que es complicado escribir la personalidad de tantos personajes y por eso me la juego al escribirlo ya que la vida en un juego ¿no lo crees? Donde a la vuelta de la esquina te espera algo emocionante, como Sonic, jajajajajaja ×D._

_Sabaku no Kimera: este... las pruebas me haran lo imposible pero tratare de seguir y te agradezco tanto que te gusten mis fics y con respecto con lo otro ya la tengo lista jajajaja solo espero que no se enoje_

_Griffmoon: si se ven tan lindos juntos pobre dante jajajaja pero tu te encargas de eso. Otra cosa tengo que hablar contigo por cia lo mas pronto posible ya trata de meterte al MSN en estos dias._

_Disclaimer: Uds. saben que los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega© y a Sonic Team©, excepto los sigtes personajes: Kain the echidna (Kain DarkHeart), Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru erizos los tres (Kentaru The Hedgehog), Kurai The Hedgehog (Griffmoon), Tarem the Rabbit (Tarem), Spark The Scorpion y Arcane The Eagle (míos Ka No Ryu) y algunos personajes que también salgan en este fic son de su servidor, jejejeje... o sea casi todos_

_Algunos ya lo esperaban y aquí esta el back stage con la continuación_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**Ka no Ryu (en adelante Knr)¿donde deje la cinta?- busca en medio de toda su pieza- aquí esta por fin- saca una caja de vhs con la supuesta continuación**

_**Baja corriendo ya que se escuchan la voces de algunos espectadores que quieren que continue la película**_

_**Vector: ya apurate ¿hasta cuando debemos esperar?- **_

_**KNR: ya listo ya la tengo- la introduce en la casetera y se sienta- por fin ya que me di tiempo de pasar todo el relato a video **_

_**Espio¿eres un flojo sabias?**_

_**KNR: este si ¿y que?**_

_**Charmy: oye algo pasa con la cinta- en la pantalla sale las tipicos cuadros de ajuste**_

**_Knr: demonios parace que no grabo- ⌐. ⌐ _**

_**Eggman¿como que no la grabaste? maldito humano- saca una pistola y empieza a disparar- eres un...**_

**_Knr saltaba de los disparos hasta que llega una humana con orejas de zorrito (al mas puro estilo de inuyasha, sin ser ella una híbrido), de cabellera rubia para el castaño claro muy larga llegando hasta la cadera, piel crema, ojos café oscuros, nariz pequeña, boca chica, de contextura delgada y bien formada (es decir era casi un modelo) , largas piernas, de unos 1, 60 mts, parecia toda un señorita, ella era muy linda . vestia de un top verde y unos pantalones negros mas sus bototos negros, traia en la mano un cd con la continuación de la película_**

_**Knr¡¡¡Sabaku ¿que haces aquí¿no deberias estar de viaje?- estaba muy asombrado tanto que tuvo que sentarse para no perder el equilibrio**_

_**Sabaku: es que vine a verte padre- y lo abraza**_

_**Metal Sonic entra de la nada y se une al equipo de Eggman**_

_**Eggman¿tu que haces aquí?-se gira al sentir pasos de metal**_

_**Metal Sonic: debo atrapar a esta señorita**_

_**Sabaku: no nunca te pasare mi gema-y deja la caja de cd encima de la tele**_

_**Knr¡¡Sabaku no Kimera¿Que hiciste?- se para (desde ahora Snk)**_

_**Snk: esteeee... yo solo le quite la gema que activa a Metal Sonic- le muestra la Chaos Emerald gris**_

_**Metal Sonic: por culpa de ella debo tener una piedra similar- es una barra de color verde fosforescente**_

_**Gamma: eso es una barra radioactiva**_

_**Eggman: no crei que funcionaria, ahora tengo otra fuente de energia que no se una Chao Emerald para ti Metal Sonic- y empieza a reir**_

_**Metal Sonic: oh ¿por qué a mi? Maldita humana-**_

_**Knr: bueno no quiero interrumpir este momento pero quiero decirles que ya esta listo la continuación**_

_**Espio: al fin ya me estaba aburriendo- sentado en el sillon de cuero color naranja**_

_**Vector: por que si no...- apreta sus puños**_

_**Charmy: dejame apretar esa cosa- trataba de quitar el controlo remoto a knr**_

_**Knr: no, yo debo apretar Charmy**_

_**Snk: ya listo dejen de pelear- apreto "play" en el DVD**_

_**Knr: que eres mala hija mia**_

_**Metal Sonic estaba sentado en suelo y se sorpendio al escuchar eso**_

_**Metal Sonic¿hija¿asi que tu eres el padre de esta...- salio volando por un fuerte golpe propinado por Sabaku no Kimera **_

_**Snk: para que no hables mal de mi- un aura gris sale del puño con cual le pego **_

_**Knr¿no me digas que tambien adquiriste el poder que hay en mi?**_

_**Snk: asi es¿sera por ser tu querida y unica hija?- se sienta al lado de knr**_

_**Knr: debo tener cuidado- penso**_

_**Vector¿y cuando empieza?- se queda de a poco dormido**_

_**Espio: despierta que ya va a empezar- lo mueve**_

_**Vector: si es cierto- y unas letras salian de los derechos de autor**_

_**Charmy¡¡va a empezar, va a empezar!- volaba de un lado para otro**_

_**Todos¡¡¡CALLATE!- y el vuelo alegre termino cayendo lentamente en un rincón cerca de la tele**_

_**Sash: ya empezo-y se trae del living una silla**_

_**Kentaru¿hace mucho?- también arrastraba una silla**_

_**Shatwo: hump no lo creo ¿no ves los derechos de autor , Kentaru?**_

_**Kentaru: no ya que una cosa naranja esta estorbando mi camino**_

_**Shatwo: como que cosa naranja soy Shatwo y dile a Sash que se mueva- su silla la tenia en la sobre su cabeza sostenida por sus brazos**_

_**Al final se instalaron todos comodos y empezo la segunda parte del la película...**_

_**En paris hace un dia atras**_

_**Kurai: este yo me pillaste por sorpresa**_

_**Arcane: y queiro ademas ser tu novio- hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el intervino de nuevo**_

_**Arcane: bueno no me des un respuesta ahora piénsalo bien- veia con hermosura el rio Sena pero presintió algo malo.**_

_**Kurai: ayudameeeeeeee...- se suelta sin querer de Arcane y empieza a caer**_

_**Arcane: ya voy- y empieza a volar mas rapido**_

_**el vuela en picado, Kurai pensaba que iba a morir ya que estaba cerca del suelo y justo el aguila atrapa a Kurai en sus brazos y de nuevo retornan su vuelo tranquilo y romántico en dirección al hotel.**_

_**Kurai: gracias- y lo abraza**_

_**Arcane: no es nada**_

_**Kurai: si estaba mi vida en juego y tu la salvaste- estaba roja**_

_**Arcane: bueno, pero mejor volvamos al hotel rapido**_

_**Tikal y Shadow habian pasado una hermosa velada en un restaurante de 5 estrellas comiendo como una linda pareja, pero ahora estaban esperando a los dos desafiantes del aire.**_

_**Tikal¿que habran echo esos dos?-mirando con preocupación las estrellas**_

_**Shadow: no lo se, pero se saben cuidar solos- mostro su frialidad de nuevo**_

_**Tikal: ya se puso serio mi Shadow- y le toma la cara empezando a acercarse lentamente**_

_**Shadow¿no son ellos Kurai y Arcane?- miro donde empezo a descender el aguila con la eriza en sus brazos**_

_**Tikal: si son ellos- se levanta y se dirige hasta reunirse con ellos- hey ¿como la pasaron uds?**_

_**Kurai tomo iniciativa para responder, Arcane en cambio solo que quedo callado las cosas para ella salieron espectaculares en especial la idea de volar de noche y mirar las intensas luces. Arcane respondio que estaba bien el paseo. Pero ninguno menciono la propuesta de Arcane para Kurai, eso era personal.**_

_**Shadow¿ y nada mas hicieron?- en su brazo se habia unido el de Tikal**_

_**Arcane: después de eso nada mas**_

_**Kurai: pero ¿que hicieron uds tortolos? **_

_**Tikal¿nosotros? Este... diles tu Shadow- tenia mucha vergüenza para seguir hablando **_

_**Shadow: bueno dimos un paseo por la feria y después deeso entramos al museo de Louvre y vimos las obras de arte mas famosas**_

_**Tikal: eso hicimos ¿qué¿tenian alguna duda?-**_

_**Arcane: no, ninguna- se empezo a ver el tobillo**_

_**Kurai¿estas bien?**_

_**Arcane: si, eso creo**_

_**Tikal: llevémoslo al hotel ahí llamaremos a un doctor- y Shadow se lo llevo en su espalda**_

_**Shadow: me contaras todo ¿ok? Por lo menos por llevarte adentro**_

_**Arcane: no crei que te importara la vida de los otros**_

_**Shadow: no, solo que queria sacar una duda que tengo- y entran al hotel ya que estban cerca de el**_

_**Arcane: ya ok- y cayo medio inconciente**_

_**Tikal llamoa un doctor y Kurai guiaba al Shadow a la pieza de aguila que estaba justo la lado de ella, abrio al puerta y el erizo lo dejo en la cama, Shadow en ese momento se fue para ver si venia el doctor dejando de nuevo solos y despierta de apoco Arcane **_

_**Arcane: no me duele en serio ¡aaahhhhhhhh!- grito en el momento que Kurai tocaba su tobillo malo**_

_**Kurai: ves aun te duele no mientas y no te hagas el macho conmigo- miro preocupada a su querido amigo y compañero de baile- no me hagas eso nunca mas ¿entendido?**_

_**Arcane: si por supuesto que tonto fui, pero no queria preocuparte a ti- miro a la ventana**_

_**Kurai¿sabes algo? Creo que ya se la respuesta a tu proposición- se sento en la cama justo al lado de el**_

_**Arcane¿ que es...- se giro para verla pero un beso de Kurai fue quien le arrebato la palabra al aguila **_

_**Kurai: ahora ¿tu que crees?- miro como la primera ves desafiante y esa mirada marco la union**_

_**Arcane: deja adivinar, no lo se dímelo tu- **_

_**Kurai: eres un tonto ¿sabias?- se volteo y le dio la espalda**_

_**Arcane: no seas tonta si se que significa y estoy feliz por eso- toma la mano de Kurai y la apreta con delicadeza**_

_**Kurai: Eso espero por que sino...- tenia la otra mano en el tobillo lastimado de Arcane**_

_**Arcane: si, lo se peor no lo hagas que me va a doler mucho Kurai- estaba que sacaba lagrimas en solo pensar en ese golpe**_

_**Kurai: no lo hare tontito- y le da un besito en la boca pero mas corto que le primero que fue por unos segundos mas**_

_**Shadow: ya viene el doctor- entro algo rapido peor no vio la escena anterior**_

_**Arcane: gracias Shadow y ¿donde esta Tikal?-**_

_**Shadow: abajo esperándolo en la sala de recepción- miro por la puerta si venia**_

_**Kurai: anda a acompañarla aprovecha esta linda oportunidad- le guiño el ojo**_

_**Shadow: ya lo hice- y se fue- ¡disfruta tu también!- se escucho desde las escaleras**_

_**Kurai: si ya lo hice- y esta vez ella le toma la mano a su querido compañero**_

_**Abajo estaba Tikal sentada preocupada de todo no se podia quedar tranquila y en eso aparceio Shadow dándole un beso y abrazandola, ella le dice "¿cómo esta el?" el solo dice bien que esta en buena compañía, alo que Tikal sonrie**_

_**Tikal: creo que Arcane si fue capaz de decirle- y en ese momento entra el doctor**_

_**Estando los tres arriba en la pieza, el doctor Ruome examina el tobillo y le aplica un desinflamador ya que tenia algo hinchado y le pone una venda, siendo estos procesos muy rapidos para todos, luego miro a los tres amigos y les dice**_

_**Roume: Arcane debe hacer lo mas poco ejercicio posible por hoy y mañana, unos dias mas estara bien pero por ahora descanzo y que no se salga de la cama- y se fue dejando la receta y un mensaje para los cuatro:**_

"_**Bueno estaba preparado ante todo y sabia que esto podria llegar a pasar, el es un buen amigo mio pueden confiar en el tanto confian uds en mi disfruten el viaje. **_

_**Ka no Ryu"**_

_**Shadow: siempre nos sorprende**_

_**Tikal: pero se nota que nos quiere**_

_**Kurai: creo que lo sobreestime mucho, pense que seria malo con todos- penso mientras miraba como arcane se sentia mejor- pero me retracto de lo que dije**_

_**Arcane: se que el es mi creador pero tambien es un buen amigo**_

_**Shadow: menos mal que no es el mio jejejejeje-**_

_**Tikal: oye- le da un codazo**_

_**Shadow: auch me dolio, pero fue solo una bromita-**_

_**Tikal: pero igual- fue a la cocina y saco un poco de jugo para celebrar- brindemos por Ka no Ryu**_

_**Shadow: hump**_

_**Arcane: por un buen amigo**_

_**Kurai: aunque no este aquí- recibe su vaso como los otros **_

_**Todos¡¡¡salud por Ka no Ryu!- y se toman al seco su vaso y después de eso se fueron a dormir**_

_**Llego el otro dia y las cosas se pasaron rapido, Shadow y Tikal salieron de paseo a comprar recuerdos y cosas de francia mientras que Kurai se quedo cuidando a Arcane, de la nada llego al noche y se organizo un asado donde el cocinero Shadow preparo la carne en el balcon que era porte de un pieza pequeña y las chicas ordenaban el lugar colocando los platos, los serviciosy preparando los adimentos para el asado como papas con mayonesa, ensalada, tomates y arroz, Arcane ayudo lo que pudo pero luego se sento en una silla, la carne no se demoro mucho en hacerse y todos se sentaron a comer**_

_**Arcane: que buena carne- se mostro muy feliz al comer esa carne roja bien asada**_

_**Shadow: para que vean que soy el mejor- y se coloco una carne mas**_

_**Kurai: ya le vino el ataque de egocéntrico- mientras se servia un poco de papas**_

_**Tikal: bueno dejémoslo un rato, pero en verdad es buna la carne**_

_**Kurai: eso no te lo niego**_

_**Siendo ese su ultimo dia todos salieron al balcon para ver las estrellas como relucían con los focos elegantes de francia, de francia la ciudad del amor y eso lo tomaron muy en cuenta los cuatro.**_

_**El motor estaba prendido, muy pronto despegarian los cuatro, el momento habia llegado de volver casa donde estaban esperándolos con muchas anécdotas que contar y muchos recuerdos que regalar a todos sus amigos y amigas, el aire estaba triste ya que dejabna esa ciudad tan romántica, Tikal empezo a llorar pero Shadow la abrazo y se calmo, Kurai estab mirando por la ventana mientras que Arcane, ya curado estaba mirando una revista de química avanzada que le resulto muy interesante como los científicos hacian las cremas de bellaza y cosas asi con la bioquímica del cuerpo. El avion despego y todos derramaron una lagrima a esa cuidad de Francia, Paris. **_

_**En la pantalla salia fin**_

_**Charmy: que buena película- de nuevo tenia la montaña de pañuelos**_

_**Vector¿no puedes hacer algo con esa abeja llorona Espio?- estba en medio de la montaña de Charmy**_

_**Espio: espera deja sacarte- lo tomo del brazo que saco y lo tiro con sus fuerzas, viendo como la montaña se vino abajo **_

_**Vector: bueno asi esta mejor-**_

_**Charmy: ah – miro con asombro al cocodrilo-¿que hacias ahí abajo?**_

_**Vector: deja que le de una paliza...- El camaleon lo habia tomado de los brazos**_

_**Espio: no lo hagas es un miembro del team- y lo suelta la ver que no sigue tirando**_

_**Vector: es cierto¿pero que hacemos con el?**_

_**Espio: no lo se- y se queda pensando**_

_**Eggman: no me gusto el final deberia haber una explosion en el avion o algo asi- mro a Metal Sonic- ¿tu que opinas?**_

_**Metal Sonic: es que me gusto**_

_**Eggman. ¿QUUUUUEEE! Eres mi creación y deberias pensar lo mismo que yo**_

_**Metal Sonic: eso tu crees...**_

_**Gamma: metal Sonic tiene razon, es buena solo que le falto algo de accion**_

_**Chaos: ...- t: eso accion **_

_**Eggman: todos uds son unos traidores- y se va**_

_**Metal Sonic: vamos-y todo el grupo siguió a su lider dr. Huevo**_

_**Kentaru: es de noche ¿no dijiste que iriamos al pub restaurant?- se coloca un poleron azul**_

_**Sash: es cierto nosotros estamos listos**_

_**Shatwo: debi no aceptar- apoyado en la muralla cerca del living**_

_**Sash: pero ya estas en esto, solo vas y listo- deja la silla en su lugar **_

_**Snk¿a donde van?**_

_**Sash: según tu "papa" a un pub en Star light**_

_**Shatwo: eso si es que vamos**_

_**Kentaru¿adonde fue Ka no Ryu? Estaba recien aquí y luego puf se fue**_

_**Knr: aquí estoy terminando el capitulo para hoy y preparándome para salir- dejo de escribir en el compu y puso "grabar capitulo" y apreto- listo termine**_

_**Snk¿yo puedo ir knr?- entrando en la sala solitaria de creación ficfistica**_

_**Knr: bueno – los dos salen de la sala y apaga la luz**_

_**Sash¡¡al fin nos vamos!- se levanta del sillon donde estaba estrenando la película**_

_**Shatwo: hump- gruño con mala cara**_

_**Kentaru: deja de hacer eso ¿irritas sabes?-**_

_**Shatwo¿y que tiene?**_

_**Knr: ya calma no hay que pelear- abre la puerta- Shatwo es un favor que te pido**_

_**Shatwo: grr, ya ok pero que sea el ultimo- y sale primero**_

_**Sash: quiero ver le pub rapido no tengo tiempo que perder**_

_**Kentaru: ya ok ¿listo para la noche Ka no Ryu?**_

_**Knr: hablas con el experto en la noche- hace pasar a su querida hija primero**_

_**Snk: gracias padre, bueno creo que todo esta listo- y cierra la puerta**_

_**Knr: lo de Sonic y todo el resto de grupo el final de fic y ahora un nuevo capitulo de Cómo Seria Si...- y saca el control y apreta "play" frente a los lectores**_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

bueno es tiempo para el 5to capitulo de Cómo Seria Si...

Como Seria Si...

Capitulo N° 5

Pensamientos y Hechos

El se acercaba mas al hospital, sentía miedo que le haya pasado algo, hasta Spark miro preocupado a Arcane que, volaba con mas fuerza con solo pensar eso.

Tranquilo, debe estar bien-

Eso debo verlo yo con mis propios ojos, no puedo estar tranquilo- miro como estaban cerca del edificio.

Bajaron y caminaron muy parido por la entrada y vieron a la directora y al inspesctor Omega como esperaban que Kain saliera de la visita, ellos le explicaron como fue el suceso como les fue contado Kurai, esa chica eriza. Los minutos pasaron y Kain se sorprendio al ver como su novio y el amigo estaban en el hospital...

¿Como estas kain?- saludo el-

bien ¿y tu?- respondio al aguila

algo preocupado ¿como se encuentra Kurai?-

esta mejorando-

espero que eso sea cierto- dijo Spark en el momento de abrazar a Kain

¿podrias decirme en que habitación esta?- se volteo en el instante que se dirigía al ascensor

es la N° 204-

gracias Kain- y se abre la puerta del ascensor

creo que tenemos a alguien bastante interesante- dijo y después beso a su querida echidna morada el ser de verde

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Spark¿pero cual es la versión verdadera del romance de ellos?- miro como Arcane y Kurai estaban conversando de lo lindo**

**Knr: es como complementada el fic es como se conocieron y el back stage es el definitivo romance**

**Kain: ah ya entendi esto, oye ¿quien es la chica que esta a tu lado?- sus ojos buscan a Sabaku no Kimera**

**Knr: es mi querida hija Sabaku**

**Snk: espero que nos llevemos bien- y mueve su mano**

**Arcane: oigan ¿que hablaban uds? – entrando en el circulo formado por los cinco**

**Kurai¿no sera que de nuevo estan deduciendo eso?- cruzada de brazos**

**Knr: este si pero llege a un conclucion- **

**Kurai: ya te lo adverti antes Ka no Ryu ahora la pagaras y ademas de ese chichón de hace tiempo- y la eriza corre al la velocidad del rayo por atrapar a un humano **

**Knr¿por que yo¿Acaso hice algo malo?- y es capturado- oh oh**

**Kurai: siiii, es tiempo de que pagues**

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Estaba tranquilo, esperaba que llegaran al piso indicado para que se abriera la puerta, el miro con miedo el suelo, no sabia el por que estaba ahí y que le diria, en eso en que encontraba el motivo se escucho el "ding", llegando al 7 piso. Camino tranquilo hacia la puerta 204, en el camino vio a un internado, un oso con su pareja una osa hermosa que iban felices ya que era su dia de alta, el estaba en silla de ruedas y le sonrieron al aguila al verlo, el solo fingio estar bien. El trayecto le fue corto desde el ascensor a la pieza, miro el nombre de la paciente, estubo unos segundos con la mano en la manilla de la puerta hasta que escucho desde adentro "pase", el solo pudo ser valiente y entrar...

Sash no solo era el niño estudioso mas o menos a la altura de Tails, este era de color rojo intenso, al igual que sus ojos, traia un camisa desordenada, y los pantalones negros permitidos, en sus muñecas tenia unos anillos dorados al igual que en sus tobillos y sus zapatillas eran de color azul con una franja amarilla, estaba cerca del parque que quedaba a unos pasos del cole, ese era su lugar para pensar. Vivia solo con 2 acompañantes en una casa cerca del centro y su destino para sahs era ese. Al entrar lo esperaban un erizo naranjo con unas franjas negras en las púas y con los ojos amarillos, tenia un tajo en la mejilla derecha, producto de un "accidente" según el, tenia ese varonil vello balnco en su pecho, brazaletes negro con broches y los anillos de oro en las muñecas como Sash, la camisa estaba algo rasgada en los lados siendo esta cubierta por un poleron negro, los mismos pantalones y las zapatillas de color blanco con negro y los propulsores amarillos.

¿Por que te tardaste?- dijo este

es que solo camine lento no soy como tu que ocupas esa velocidad al máximo- dejo su mochila en el sillon y se sentó al lado de ella

recuerda que me tienes que explicar matemáticas o sino lo repruebo- el erizo naranjo se sneto en la silla estando con él el otro erizo

si lo recuerdo Shatwo, pero no me presiones-

el otro ser era Kentaru el era café claro con oscuro, el con su mirada como amarillo naranja encantaba a cualquier persona, tenia una gran pua que llegaba hasta casi los talones con una franja negra tambien al igual que sus púas para arriba, en su frente tenia 2 mechones, lucia con un poleron azul marino y un pantalon gris, siendo su calzado unas comunes zapatillas negras. era el mas tranquilo pero solo un provocación y se convetia en otro, el era el unico que estaba comprometido con alguien muy especial. Kentaru conversaba por mientras con Shatwo para ver el ejercicio dado por la profesora.

Pero si este numero pasa para aca es mas facil- marco un "8" y lo paso al otro lado del signo igual

Hump-

Ves que es facil ahora haz tu el otro- se para de su silla y va donde Sash- ¿que te pasa viejo?

Yo nada solo que no se pienso que debo salir a buscar algo pero no se que es, pero tiene que ver algo con esa chica llamada Tikal- y miro por su ventana como caia el sol en el mar

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Kentaru: bueno lo que el habal estab basado del fic de nuestro verdadero autor y que Ka no Ryu leyo y le gusto**

**Sash: claro porque participo yo**

**Knr: no creo que esa sea la razon principal del asunto- se veia con estaba casi muerto**

**Shatwo: por que eres una insignificante basura**

**Sash: es la ultima que te aguanto- muestra las manos juntas y grita- ¡Master CONTROL!**

**El rayo da en el blanco pero el erizo naranjo se levanta y vocifera muy orgulloso y le da un feroz combo en el estomago**

**Shatwo: jajajajajaja¿crees que tu rayito me haga daño?**

**Sash: maldición ¿por qué?- estaba parándose e invocando de nuevo el Master control y su rival el Chaos Spear**

**Kentaru: por favor ¡PAREN YAAAAA!- los dos erizos se muestran sorprendidos por la actitud de Kentaru**

**Snk: gracias ya me estaba enojando**

**Ka no Ryu se le acerca sigilosamente a Kentaru the Hedgehog **

**Knr: y no creo que la quieras ver enojada a mi hija- **

**Kentaru: lo tendre en mente**

**Knr y Snk: bueno continuemos con el fic- mostrando una mirada sarcástica**

**×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Bueno eso era, tal ves me creas loco- dijo

No lo creo es mas eres mas simpatico de lo que yo pense- Kurai fijaba su mirada en aquel chico

No quiero ser malo pero es tiempo de irme- Arcane miro su reloj

Bueno ya sabes que el viernes tal vez vaya a clases si se me da la gana- rio

Eso si tu apoderado te lo permite jajajaja y presiento que es algo mala-

Maldición ella ya sabra de mi- el aguila se le acerco y fue rapido su sorpresa- ¿que pasa?

Toma- le deja una pluma negra y blanca en su pecho suavemente- es un recuerdo

Gracias- los toma- los cuidare bien-

Arcane salio y dejo en su mente un pregunta que tanto murai y el omitieron "¿vendras mañana Arcane?". Después de bajar estaban aun Kain y Spark esperándololo quisieron preguntar solo que el si queria saber algo que le inquetaba la cabeza "¿vendras mañana Arcane?". El camino de regreso de los tres chicos fue divertido, Kain se reia de las cosas que comentaban Spark y Arcane siendo ellos muy buenos amigos desde el primer dia, al igual fue con Sonic. La chica estba abrazada con su novio mientras Arcane contaba anécdotas.

Pero lo mas malo paso después- dijo a fuera de su casa

¿Que paso?-

dinos rapido Arcane- exigio Spark ya que mostro interes en el final tanto como su novia Kain

depuse de bajar por la colina un amigo me hace como un barrera y pierdo el control de la bicicleta y después me raspe contra el suelo-

debio doler- giro la cabeza como alejándose el escorpion

¿y no te dolio?-

al primcipio no Kain, pero mientras me llevaban al doctor el dolor aumentaba, uy que tarde es tengo que irme- se despide cortésmente de Kain y aoreta con fuerzxa la mano de Spark- chao

chao- la pareja caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de Kain para dejarla salva y sana

es un buen tipo ese Arcane-

si un buen amigo, mas que eso- corrigió su novio

¡ay! no me vengas a corregir, amor- apoya su cabeza en el hombro

bueno es que para mi es eso- y el abraza a al echidna por la espalda

pero me pregunto algo que tal ves tu me respondas- ella se salio de esa posición

¿cual es tu duda?- la miro con sus ojos

¿por que Arcane se preocupa tanto de Kurai? Por que parece que fueran...-

¿pololos?- completo la frase Spark

exacto, no se, es solo una teoria pero quien sabe- pronto llegan a la casa de Kain- bueno amor mio me tengo que entrar cuidate- y un beso en los labios calidos termina la escena romántica

chao Kain te espero mañana en la sala- se despide con un puño cerrado levantado, como su fuese el ganador del un combate

claro ahí estare- lo siguente lo dice en voz baja- chao Spark the Scorpion yo siempre te tendre en mi corazon espero que tu tambien, espero verte mañana- y Kain mira como su novio se camufla con la luces de los postes y las luz de la noche

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Kain¿por que eres tan misterioso tu?- sentada al frente de Spark en una silla**

**Spark: no lo se, pero creo que soy asi-**

**Kain: hay tantas preguntas que hacerte**

**Spark: todo en su momento Kain, todo en su momento**

**Kain: desde que me diste el anillo pienso que eres algo mas especial- se para de la silla**

**Spark: empiezo a creer que eres la chica mas linda que conoci por dentro al igual que por fuera- caminan lentamente hacia el otro**

**Kain: te quiero tanto- y se sorprende al ver como el le da un abrazo**

**Spark: yo igual- y empieza a caer una lagrima de su cara que se desliza pausadamente**

**Kain¿por que lloras? **

**Spark: por felicidad por estar a tu lado siempre que pueda y quieras- y sus labios se juntaron de a poco**

**Kain: creo que es tiempo de continuar amor-**

**Spark: muy bien, que siga el fic**

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

después de terminar al tarea de matemáticas, siendo esta muy difícil, nuestros 3 erizos salen a comprar comida ya qu en el almacen quedaba muy pocas cosas. A Kentaru siempre el a gustado el tener ordenado al grupo y el departamento, el coloco una pizarra acrilica con los deberes que debian ser cada uno ese dia para organizarse y se cambiaban todos los dias.

Bueno, los chicos caminaban hacia un mini super cercano al edificio, las compras fueron rapidas a excepción de un percance de Shatwo y Kentaru, pero lo demas fue de lo mas "normal" para ellos, salieron de ese lugar con unas bolsas, aun traían el uniforme del colegio a esa hora, 9:30 pm, pero un grupo de otro colegio se les acercaron y al pasar golpearon con el hombro a Sash, al parecerse el que mas molestaba para ellos. Este se cayo con el fuerte "tacleo" propinado por uno de ellos, siendo en total 3 tambien, mostraban su uniforme tambien que era del colegio rival, el "wolf rage" famoso por ser el segundo colegio de excelencia academica siendo el "Imperial Dragon"el primero, el colegio donde iban nuestros amigos, provocando envidia y guerra a veces.

Shatwo Sash y Kentaru al enterarse de estas actitudes medio "infantiles" no les tomaron importancia, ayudaron al erizo rojo a pararse pero un golpe en las costillas significo pelea para Shatwo.

Retractate de lo que hiciste-

Eso nunca- respondio un lobo gris, el estaba a la misma altura que Shatwo

No quiero hacer algo que después te haga morir-

Ya lo quiero ver yo cobarde- y se lanza contra el erizo naranja

Shatwo deja rapidamente la bolsa en un lugar seguro y se dirige con todo su poder donde el lobo, mientras sus dos compañeros lo animaban a darle una paliza y Kentaru tratando de levantar a su amigo que al parecer estaba bien solo dolido por dentro.

Aaaaahhhhh- grito el erizo y le dio un mega golpe estilo gancho por debajo en el estomago abiertamente

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh me duele- el lobo estaba tirado en el suelo

Hey como se te ocurre hacer eso a nuestro compañero- saltan los dos a atacar a Shatwo pero Sash salta por el medio de ellos y los daña con los brazos y los tira hacia unas bolsas de basura mientras que Kentaru fue a dejar las bolsas acuidadas por el dueño que era un amigo de ellos

Ja, creo que aun sabes combatir- miro con desafio a Sash

Si pero estado mejorando-

Sigues siendo para mi un inferior- algo enojado dijo Shatwo

Eso veremos- pero los tipos se levantan pero uno es disparado contra los otros, cayendo de nuevo en la basura y los dos erizos esquivan ese ataque sorpresivo

Jejejejeje, creo que es tiempo de jugar un poco ya me estaba aburriendo cuidando las cosas- la luz muestra de a poco la silueta del erizo café y se les une

Hey, ahora si estamos listos- Sash hizo un gesto a los tipos para que se acercaran mientras estos se paraban

Hump- gruño el erizo naranja

Uds lo quisieron- el lobo y dos zorros gemelos grises empezaron a girar tan rapido que crearon un tornado

¡AHORA VEAN EL PODER DEL TEAM BLOOD!- y el tornado se acerca cada vez mas a Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru

hump, esto es tan debil- y la detiene con solo una mano y almomento después la destruye al igual que la confianza del team blood- son tan debiles

ahora nosotros vamos por ellos- y Sash al igual que Kentaru corren donde el otro grupo y toman a un rival cada uno, meintars que Shatwo se toma al lider

nosotros no queriamos pero ya que uds insistieron- Kentaru le daba al zorro una serie de golpes fulminantes en la cara

pararas tu el golpe que me dieron- Sash salta y se lanza con una patada hundiendo el piso del callejón- ups tengo que aprender a controlar mi fuerza- ×Đ

veras que yo Shatwo the Hedgehog puedo hacer contigo- y golpea interiormente el cerebro

del lobo provocándole un fuerte dolor casi insorpotable

los tres estudientes del otro colegio se van, Kentaru vuelve con las bolsas y regresan el camino a casa...

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Sash: hey ¿que paso aquí?- despierta cabeza abajo colgado **

**Shatwo¿no ves que estamos atrapados? Idiota- estando en el mismo estado que Sash con unas cadenas especiales mientras mas fuerza hagas mas se apretan**

**Knr: creo que asi tendremos mas tranquilidad por aquí-**

**Kentaru: sacalos o nos vamos-**

**Knr: ok ademas queria ver si servian- y los suelta apretando un control remoto y los dos caen de pie**

**Sash: mucho mejor, es mas quiero pelear de nuevo con esos tipos de nuevo**

**Shatwo¿te refieres a esos debiluchos? No valen la pena**

**Sash: pero quiero mostrarles mi poder**

**Kentaru: en otra ocasion, tal vez los veamos de nuevo- los tres se van a sus respectivos camerines**

**Sash: tengo que ir al camerin**

**Shatwo: a dormir un poco**

**Kentaru: nos vemos Ka no Ryu- se van de la sala**

**Knr: eso no se sabra pero sigamos con el capitulo- escribe en su teclado la continuación**

**×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

sus peluches estaban bien ordenados, los recuerdos de su curso el año pasado tambien, ella estaba con la luz prendida de su escritorio escribiendo sus pensamientos en su diario de vida como de costumbre a las 10 pm, traia un camison de un osito que decia "sigue viviendo" en su camisita rosada, se sentia rara de ese momento, no podia saber que cosa era, solo que esa persona tiene que ver con sus pensamientos de un despertar, de un despertar de lo mas extraño para ella, tambien se sentia confundida por todo esto.

Bueno creo que es hora de dormir- y cierra su diario

La cabeza se dejo caer lentamente en la almohada, dejo de pensar en esos extraños pensamientos y se preparo a dormir, en sus bellos ojos se cerraron para quedar en un estado de relajación mental y fisico.

"Estaba soñando con esa persona que le gusta, el estaba en un arbol mirando el cielo como dejándose llevar con las estrellas viajan por el espacio, mientras ella en la ventana de su pieza lo contempla callada para no espantarlo, su cara para el con la luz de la luna era hermosa y sus ojos con firmeza a la vez con dulzura, eso el gustaba mas, sus ojos. El no habia notado la presencia de ella pero se sentia muy bien ahí, le agradaba. El miro atrás hacia la casa y no vio a nadie, el por una extraña sensación se acerca a la ventana y mira a la chica como duerme placidamente entre sus sabanas con una linda sonrisa"

creo que valio la pena venir hasta aquí- dijo el chico

entro a la habitación de ella, se le acerco y le toco la mejilla con suavidad.

Eres especial ¿sabias?- se dirigio a la ventana, Shadow salto desde ahi hacia la calle donde estaba siempre a esas horas corriendo a una super velocidad

Y la chica seguia soñando con ese chico que la viene a ver en las noches, el por su parte entro a su pieza de una modesta casita creada por el en un lugar mas tranquilo, en falda de las montañas donde el aire es limpio y enriquecedor. Tomo su polera manga corta y se la pone, ademas deja la ropa en una silla para el otro dia, se deja caer el tambien en sus sabanas pensando en que ella es alguien que vale la pena ver cada vez que el podia

Mientras en otro lugar...

Creo que ya esta listo- cerro un cuaderno medio extraño con un dibujo del logo de Sega

Habia terminado su propósito, no se podia ver el contenido ya que coloco los cuadernos para el dia siguente encima de ellos, apago la luz de su pieza y penso que este esfuerzo valdrían la pena mañana cuando lo lea esa persona.

pienso que le va a gustar-

fue por un bocadillo nocturno, conformado por leche y unas galletas de chocolate, ella se sirvio y comio tranquilamente, pero no podia sacr de su cabeza nuevas ideas con respecto a los escrito y ademas de él. No se podia dormir con estos pensamientos nuevos para ella, siendo el mas extraño el segundo ya que el de las ideas era repentino, llegaban y se van al igual que su inspiración. Le era imposible sacarlo de su cabeza y al fin se pudo dormir pero siempre penso en el...

Continuara...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**knr: bueno ya llegamos- el lugar era enorme, tenia un letrero con el nombre del pub restaurant "imation" – bueno este era el lugar que me recomendaron**

**snk: es enorme ademas me gusta**

**kentaru: si tiene algo que me agrada**

**Sash: me parece tan genial, entremos rapido-y es el primero en ingresar**

**Shatwo: hummm, no esta mal después de todo- mira al guardia como el lo mira fijamente, pero al rato el se asusta de esa mirada tan fria- jejejejeje-y entra asustando al tipo**

**Knr: dejemos de perder el tiempo y entremos**

**Sash¡¡¡guaaauuuuu que grande!**

**Kentaru: me agrada**

**Shatwo solo se sento el la mesa mas alejada de la barra, todos se fueron con el y se sentaron alrededor, todos conversaban menos Ka no Ryu que pensaba ennuevas ideas para su fic**

**Knr: si coloco esto... no, no, no me sirve, y si coloco aquello y se terminaria asi...-**

**Snk¿que te pasa?**

**Knr: yo nada solo pensaba en el final de un fic que ya esta por terminar y es teimpode contarles como fue el paseo al parque de diversiones**

**El ambiente y el clima eran hermosos, nada podria sacar la armonia a ese lugar excepto solo una cosa, el rosario que gritab un cierto echidna rojo que girtaba por no poder terminar su labor.**

**Knuckles: demonios como ... es que esa ...no llega al tope- tenia en sus manos el martillo**

**Rouge: deberias darle con mas fuerza- dijo sentada en una banca cerca de ahí**

**Knuckles: maldición estupido juego- y tomo muy fuertemente el mazo y se dispuso a darle en el trampolín**

**El cilindro de metal dio un sonido de satisfacción para el echidna al saber que gano un premio lo emociono mucho, el encargado le dio a elegir en unos peluches o una rara gema, el escogio la gema, parecia una verdadera Chaos Emerald, pero tenia una especie de fuego adentro de ella. El echidna se le acerco a Rouge y se la dio**

**Rouge: no debiste, es tan hermosa- habia sido un regalo perfecto mostro esa alegia de tener algo especial y aun mas especial por ser un obsequio de su knuky**

**Knuckles: no es nada, mira quiero probar mi tiro **

**Unas 3 anillos y el tomo el rifle, parecia real pero lo unico de falso era la mira echa de cartón. Knuckles tomo el arma, lo descanzo en su hombro y miro el marcador que estaba arriba del cañon de disparo, su objetivo eran 3 lindos patitos color amarillo que se movían de un lado para el otro. El disparo fue rapido y le dio a uno, el del medio que era el mas dañado y ya que eras el mas facil, el entonces dejo el arma.**

**Knuckles: intenta los demas tu Rouge-se ofrecio el espacio para que pudiera disparar mejor**

**Rouge: esto me sera muy facil- tomo el arma e impacto a los patitos de metal sin hacer lo que su compañero, solo sostubo el rifle como si fuera una pistola y disparo- te dije que era facil no se porque te tomaste la molestia de hacer lo novato**

**Knuckles: diablos- lucia muy enojado, este no era su dia, pero hizo un cambio tan rapido al sentir la mano de Rouge junto a la suya- ¿que haces?**

**Rouge: solo quiero disfrutar y no pelear ¿ok Knuckles?- y se fueron a ver el resto de la feria**

**Knuckles: ya ya, con que tu no empiezes- miro con ironiaa su compañera**

**Rouge¿como que yo empiezo, tu eres el gruñon aquí- ofendiéndose por lo dicho anteriormente**

**Knuckles¿no es que no querias pelear¿Ah?- habia ganado el combate**

**Rouge: ok ganaste- y se abrazo de el con ternura y el apoyo su cabeza en su hombro**

**En ese instante mientras pasaban estaban Tails y Cream tratando de tirar los tarros con pelotas de ¿lana?. Habian encontrado interesante tratar de tirar los tarros, ya que antes no habian tenido suerte, ahora venian por la revancha. Cream fue la primera en lanzar y solo alcanzo a botar los 3 de arriba, mientras Tails calculaba el lugar donde era mas factible tener un buen resultado y salir victorioso.**

**Cream mostraba tristeza al ver como fue su resultado **

**Cream: ah, no creo que las bote todas**

**Tails: debes ver donde esta el punto de mas fragilidad- le mostro que el medio era su lugar- si le das te ganas tu premio. ¡Intentalo!**

**Cream: si Tails- su sonrisa volvio a verse **

**Chesse estaba mirando todo el suceso en la cabeza de Cream, ella deseo que el tiro no fallase, tiro con toda su fuerza pero solo cayo el del lado con uno que estaba arriba. La chica queria ganar ese muñeco de un chao para Tails, pero no tuvo éxito, entonces el zorrito le pregunta si lo quiere ella, ella entre solloros asintió, entonces midio el velocidad del viento y las probabilidades de impacto. Tenia 3 oprotunidades decidio que con solo uno era lo necesario, tiro con cierto efecto y derrumbo todos los tarros, la chica al ver que gano salto de alegria por su "amigo"**

**Cream¡¡¡GANASTE Tails!- ella y su chao saltaban**

**Tails: puede que gane otro para tu chao tambien-y el segundo intento tambien gano**

**Cream¿como haces ese efecto?**

**Tails: es como tirar una piedra en al agua y que haga "patito"- y lanza de nuevo su ultima pelota siendo esta tambien un éxito- la fuerza que tu le das a la piedra debe ser muy fuerte para que salta por el agua, solo que aquí la fuerza y el calculo preciso son laclave para ganar- se voltea con la encargada- me da 3 muñecos Chaos**

**Encargada: que tienes suerte chico- le los da en una canasta- te doy esta canasta tambien por tener buena suerte**

**Cream: gracias- recibe sdu muñequito chao de color morado- ¡que lindo!**

**Cheese: Chao chao- sostenia en usu manos unreplica exacta de ella solo que esta tenia una cobatita azul y empezoa volar en cirulos mientras loc hcicos se reian**

**Tails: creo que encontre un compañero para dormir- el chao gris parecia trabajador ya que tenia en la cabeza un casco de construcción- y cero que te llamare Mix**

**Cream¡que nombre tan bonito! Yo le pondre a este fusion- **

**Tails empezo a reir, Cream lo siguió, pero un beso de agradecimiento le fue dado al zorrito de 2 colas**

**Cream: gracias Tails **

**Tails: este... por nada- y se veia que un rojo lo invadio- bueno creo que es tiempod volver estamos aquí como casi diez hrs desde que salimos de la casa**

**Cream: tengo frio- se froto las manos al igual que su chao**

**Tails: toma un bufanda- era de un color rojo- te abrigara hasta llegar alla**

**Cream: pero ¿tu no tienes frio?- miro preocupada la bufanda prestada- no quiero que te enfermes**

**Tails: estoy bien, he tenido misiones con Sonic en el hielo y me acostumbre al ambiente-el derrotar a Eggman con su amigo le habia dado musculatura**

**Cream¿se puede?- pasa el brazo por el espacio del brazo-cuerpo de Tails **

**Tails: bueno- algo nervioso por la reaccion **

**Cream y Tails con una cheese revoloteando con un muñeco gemelo se fueron caminado a la casa de Ka no Ryu**

**No se podia ver nada, solo 4 cabezas degolladas en un estante, Amy se asusto y abrazo a Sonic desesperamente, Kain iba de la mano de Spark pero al ver las cabezas se asusto al principio pero después solo rio para si. Spark era miedoso a solo una cosa: lo desconocid,o lo demas era algo que se podia reir si quisiera, al principio le gusto la idea de entrar a la casa embrujada, pero ya adentro sintio que ese era su lugar para descubrir ese miedo y entro. Sonic siendo el "lider" llevo consigo al poner un pie en la casa valor y orgullo. **

**Los cuatro caminaron lentamente después de ver esas cosas, la luz era escaza, Spark camino un poco mas rapido ansioso de ver si lo podian asustar llevando consigo a su novia , ella tambien le pico el bicho del curiosidad dejando solos a Amy y Sonic tambien tomados de la mano para no perderse**

**Amy: tengo miedo Sonic- y lo abrazo**

**Sonic: ten valor, ya pronto saldremos de este estupido juego- ya no le quedaba nada de valor, pero si miedo y rabia con el mismo por haber aceptado entrar**

**Amy¿Kain?- estiro a mano y no estaba- ¿Spark?**

**Sonic: no me digas que...**

**Amy: si, estamos solos. ¡Kain¡¡Spark!- grito pero nada- ¿que haremos?**

**Sonic: seguir adelante- miro que algo los esperaba- ten cuidado hay algo ahí-**

**Amy: no vayas Sonic- el camino lentamente pegado a la pared**

**Solo tenia unos segundos valiosos para atacar a esa cosa, su corazon latia muy rapido, cada vez estaba mas cerca de eso, la sombra se movio hacia donde estaba el, apretó los puños y camino mas rapido la sombra hizo lo mismo y justo en ese momento sale la sombra y grita "buuuuuu" Sonic se cayo del susto, penso que se moriria, pero la sombra lo tomo y lo levanto diciendo "miedoso"**

**Sonic: casi me matas Spark¿como se te ocurre hacer semejante broma?-**

**Kain salio detrás de Spark y se reuinio con Amy que habia gritado al ver como la sombra asustaba a Sonic**

**Kain: calmate Amy-**

**Amy respiraba agitadamente como Sonic, pero con el rato volvio a su ritmo normal**

**Amy¿donde estaban uds?-Sonic y Spark se integraban a la conversación**

**Kain: habiamos encontrado la salida, ibamos a avisarles pero Spark quiso asustar a Sonic como para que se divirtiera**

**Spark: y creo que me salio muy bien**

**Sonic: jajajajajajajajajaja, ya veremos un dia que yo hare algo para vengarme**

**Spark: no creo que te resulte ya que cuando quisiste asustar a Ka no Ryu fallaste con el cuchillo**

**Sonic al oir su fracazo le dio vergüenza y camino hacia la salida**

**Spark: oye esperame- camino a su lado- lo siento por decir eso**

**Sonic: no te preocupes, vamos a salir- esperaron a las chicas**

**Kain: la pasamos muy bien ¿no lo creen?- podia ver la luz del sol**

**Amy: si aunque tuvimos miedo todos con el carro loco al principio**

**Spark: esa cosa mareaba-miro atrás al sentir pasos de alguien **

**Sonic: ya estamos afuera- corrio el trayecto que quedaba**

**Amy¿que me dicen si comemos algo antes de irnos?**

**Kain: me parece bien¿tu que piensas Spark¿Spark donde estas?- giro 360° para ver la ubicación de su novio escorpion**

**Amy¿donde estas Spark? **

**Sonic miro a dentro de la casa**

**Sonic¿y si no salio de la casa con nosotros?- las chicas se quedaron paralizadas- voy a buscarlo**

**Pero no tuvo que hacer nada ya que Spark salia de la casa **

**Spark¡¡¡¡le dije que esperan pero por querer llegar rapido me dejaron atras!- molesto**

**Kain: lo siento amor, no te oimos**

**Spark: peor como si les grite cuando estaban cerca mio**

**Amy: en serio no te oimos**

**Sonic: a lo mejor no gritaste**

**Pero dentro de la casa embrujada se escucho que la voz de Spark gritaba que lo esperaban**

**Spark: no creo que esa casa estaba realmente embrujada, seria estupido**

**Kain¿Y si es cierto?- miro como una sombra los miraba**

**El grupo los vio y salieron corriendo, su objetivo ahora era llegar a la casa rapido asi que Sonic y Spark tomaron de la mano a su chica y corrieron la velocidad del sonido, lo extrañado fue Mighty que estaba saliendo de la casa tambien**

**Mighty: no se por que se asustan de esta casa tan linda- y tambien corrio hacia la sala de Ka no Ryu**

**Knr: y eso paso**

**Snk: pobre Sonic casi se nos va**

**Kentaru: pero lo que mas me gusto fue cuando la sombra o Mighty los miro**

**Sash: oye ¿y como Mighty lo habra echo para hacer la voz de Spark? **

**Shatwo: puede ser que realmente sea una casa poseída- todos se miraron entre si como si ellos fueron que vivieron esa experiencia**

**Knr: no lo creo-rompiendo el silencio del miedo y asombro- pero si fuese asi tuvieron mucha suerte Amy Kain Spark y Sonic**

**Snk termino de tomar su vaso con jugo natural**

**Snk¿padre ud baila? **

**Knr: si, pero no soy muy bueno que digamos- es jalado hacia al pista por la chica de orejitas de zorrito- hija espera**

**Sash: saben uds no me creo que ellos sena padre e hija- los 3 miran a la pareja **

**Kentaru: por la características físicas no se parecen pero la actitud es similar**

**Shatwo: y eso llega a conclusión que debemos soportar a otro humano mas**

**Sash: no se tu pero me cayo bien, es muy simpatica**

**Shatwo: en un poco simpatica**

**Kentaru¿que hacemos ahora? – mira a sus amigos**

**Sash: yo opino que nos vayamos- se para de su asiento**

**Shatwo: pero ¿y las bebidas?- el tambien**

**Kentaru: las paga Ka no Ryu ¿o ya se te olvido?-los tres se dirigen a la puerta y deja un nota " la pasamos bien nos vamos a pasear un rato Kentaru Sash Shatwo"**

**En la pista...**

**Knr: bueno Sabaku es tiempo de terminar- mientras terminaba la musica tambien**

**Snk: ahhhh yo queria que siguera mas**

**Knr: es que por el tiempo, si no yo la dejaria mas larga**

**Snk: si es asi- abraza a Ka no Ryu- no me importa que termine**

**Knr: gracias Sabaku y espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo...- **

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

yo los espero con sus reviews y ya estara listo un nuevo capitulo asi que a esperar por un tiempo corto, es para avanzar mis otro fics, espero que sea de su agrado ∩-∩ y espero que a mi hija le haya gustado el papel que le puse -

**Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog **

"I can feel your every rage  
Step aside I'll turn the page,  
Breaking through your crazy maze,  
Like a lazer beam, my eyes on you!"


	7. Es Hora de Salir por la Noche

_¿Esperaron mucho para este capitulo? entonces espero que este nuevo cap les de en el gusto del paladar de lo divertido y extraño jajajaja. Estoy cada ves mas raro ×Đ. Las clases empiezan y las relaciones empiezan a florecer de a poco, como es en la vida de hoy, donde hasta un dia feriado es especial ×× si ¿a quien no les gusta esos dias?××, bueno dejemos de contar cosas que sabemos cada uno y que empieze esta historia otra vez..._

_como siempre, es tiempo de responder los reviews de uds amigos lectores:_

_Sabaku no Kimera: espero que la entrada le haya gustado ya que pense que ud le gustaba asi, solo espero que sigue leyendo mis fics ya que es muy bueno saber que ahí hay alguien apoyandote en sus historias como lo eres tu, una chica especial para mi siendo tu mi hija unica._

_Griffmoon: imaginate si se casan, la casa seria "el" campo de batalla en la hora de levantarse, jajajajaja, hare lo posible y espero que el "prototipo" de fic te haya gustado mucho_

_Koibitotenshitotsuki: ya lo sabes cuando estoy inspirado ×× como ahora ×× escribo tanto que a veces yo me mareo, lo demas es extraño ¿que es el FMA? Y todo eso me lo explicas ¿ya, con respecto del MSN si me meto, lo que pasa en que nunca nos encontramos amor. Pero yo te avisare cuando este, pero por lo general estoy los dias que te conte el otro dia. El compañerismo es lo fundamental ¿no lo crees? La canción de Amy cantaba deberia hacerla aquí, cosa que me saldra en este back stage. Y eso si me hizo reir mucho jajajajaja - gracias amor mio._

**_Disclaimer: Uds. saben que los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega© y a Sonic Team©, excepto los sigtes personajes: Kain the echidna (Kain DarkHeart), Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru erizos los tres (Kentaru The Hedgehog), Kurai The Hedgehog (Griffmoon), Tarem the Rabbit (Tarem), Spark The Scorpion, Arcane The Eagle y Pyxus The Echidna (míos Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog) y algunos personajes que también salgan en este fic son de su servidor. claro esta que son tan geniales como yo... este bueno no tanto pero son buenos eso si uu U se nota que estoy mal ¿no? debo ir a un psiquiatra, creo que lo necesito, ah antes que empieze la poesía "Tarde Sombría" que esta en el fic es de mi creación, algo bueno que tenga yo XD ×× bajo autoestima ×× ..._**

_Y este es un nuevo back stage. Es decir no continua con el anterior es todo de nuevo..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Snk: vamos Shadow dales la paliza del año a esos robots- en su mano portaba un control plateado y la consola del mismo color de forma cuadrada jugando con el erizo negro en la tele.- agarra ese revolver y dales duro_**

**_Shadow¿oye por que vociferas mi nombre a cada rato y me dices lo que tengo que hacer?-observa que el estaba tomando un arma y empezaba a disparar- ¡hey ese soy yo! Sabaku ¿que hago yo ahí?_**

**_Snk: es tu juego de game cube Shadow-en la pantalla sale el nombre del juego- toma juegalo un poco se que te hara bien_**

**_Y desde ese entonces Shadow se queda jugando en su propio juego y maldiciondose a si mismo como no los mato o por que no saltaste estupido, etc... cantando el rosario de garabatos a si mismo_**

**_Knr: hija como amanecio ud?_**

**_Snk: si bien ahí, mira quien esta ocupando nuestro game cube-_**

**_Knr: no pense que supiera jugarlo_**

**_Snk: mira deja que Sonic le haga la competencia_**

**_Shadow¿Sonic¿ donde esta el para una carrera de Sonic adventure 2 battle?_**

**_Sonic¿me llamaban?- miro como estaba la consola y se seinta la lado de Shadow para jugar, Shadow saca el juego y lo cambia- ya veras que esta ves te gano Shadow como la otra ves_**

**_Knr¿quieren decir que ya lo habian jugado?- quedo plop a ver a Sonic controlarse a si mismo en la tabla de snowboard_**

**_Shadow: te voy ganando Sonic- el la pantalla estab Shadow tomando la delantera estando el bajando el edificio a gran velocidad._**

**_Sonic: no lo creo ¡TIME STOP!- y la parte de Shadow se congelo_**

**_Shadow: maldito Shadow apurate reacciona y demuéstrale a ese erizo presumido quein es el mejor_**

**_Sonic del juego en ese momento lo pasa y vuelve a la normalidad la parte de sombra_**

**_Snk: creo que seguiran ahí hasta que se corte la luz o se queme el game cube- uuU_**

**_Knr: bueno creo que es un dia tranquilo y espero que asi lo sea_**

**_Snk: se sienta al lado de su padre y lo abraza- que feliz estoy a tu lado_**

**_Knr: me alegra que le guste_**

**_Amy: y que hay para que nos entretengamos nosotras ¿ah?- parecia poco sociable_**

**_Rouge: aburre las novelas aqui_**

**_Cream: y aquí no hay juguetes_**

**_Knr : ya se me ocurrio- sale por un momento y después de 3 minutos trae consiguo la maquina de baile dance dance revolution para dos personas- asi se entretienen, bailan y pierden kilos al mismo tiempo-_**

**_Amy¿en serio? Esta maquina es un regalo caido del cielo- y una luz entra por al ventana e ilumina a la eriza_**

**_Rouge: me gusta eso de bailar y apretar botones rápidamente. Después me toca-_**

**_Cream: es muy entretenido Chesse- este volaba de un lado para otro de la pantalla- _**

**_La canción elegida por Amy fue "follow me" NA: no me pregunten como salio esa canción ahí uu U y empezo a cantar_**

**_Amy: _**

_"Anywhere you wanna go_

_anything you need to know_

_all the best in life_

_I wanna get it for you"_

_"Lately I just feel so fine _

_I imagine that you´re mine_

_In my world you´re gold_

_I only wanna protect you"_

**_Rouge: por favor deja de cantar, no mates la musica_**

**_Amy solo la miro y ella se sento esperando su turno mientras sacaba unos tapa oídos azul y colocándoselos_**

_"Whatever I want, I get _

_I want a shooting star_

_Whatever I need, I have _

_When I´m with you" _

_"Follow me inside, outside _

_Through the stratosfhere_

_The moon is shining for you_

_It knows that I adore you" _

_"Suddenly all the sadness _

_Will just slip away_

_And you will see what I mean _

_If you just follow me in my dreams" _

_"I was searching everywhere _

_suddenly I saw you there_

_and my love arrived_

_just in the nick of time" _

**_Rouge: ahhh esto si que es tranquilidad_**

**_Cream: oh no, voy a perder- se movia lo mas rapido posible para atinar a las flechas _**

**_Amy seguia cantando mientras bailaba: _**

_"Life floats on a movie screen _

_you´re the star of my scene_

_we live on the edge of a knife_

_larger than life" _

_"Whatever I want, I get _

_no one could take your place _

_whatever I need, I have_

_when I see your face" _

_"Follow me inside, outside_

_through the stratosfhere_

_the moon is shining for you_

_it knows that I adore you"_

_"Suddenly all the sadness _

_will just slip away_

_and you will see what I mean_

_if you follow me in my dreams"_

_"Follow me inside, outside _

_through the stratosfhere_

_the moon is shining for you_

_it knows that I adore you_

_Suddenly all the sadness _

_will just slip away_

_and you will see what I mean_

_if you follow me in my dreams" _

**_¡ganneee!- salto de alegria afuera de la maquina_**

**_Sonic: deja de gritar Amy no puedo escuchar como voy ganar contra Shadow-_**

**_Era sky cayyon y faltaba poco para la meta de anillo gigante, Sonic del juego estaba aun deslizándose por el fierro mientras Shadow habia terminado el suyo y se disponia a correr, justo en ese momento slata el erizo azul y cae justo al lado de Shadow. Los dos estabn muy pegados y en un lapso breve pero eterno para los jugadores "verdaderos", saltaron y tocaron el anillo. Después salio que shadow habia ganado._**

**_Shadow: jajajajaja no me puedes ganar si ni quiera en un juego de nosotros-_**

**_Sonic: ok ok, jueguemos otra cosa- mira una caja de Sonic Heroes de game cube en la pila de juegos de sega- ¿tantos juegos de sega? _**

**_Snk: es nuestra colección de tus juegos Sonic_**

**_Knr: ademas tenemos tus juegos antiguos por algun lugar de mi pieza como reliquia _**

**_Sonic: este tipo en un loco, pero tiene toda mi historia de juegos aquí- miro que también estaban: Sonic mega collecction plus, Sonic gems collection, Sonic heroes, Sonic adventure 2 battle y Shadow the Hedgehog y por otro lado los juegos de dreeamcast: Sonic adventure 1 y 2 y Sonic shuffle ×× es como Mario party pero de Sonic the Hedgehog ××. Shadow tanto como Sonic no se esperanban tanto para un par de humanos._**

**_Shadow: deja de mirar tu historia y coloca el juego de una buena vez- el erizo azul abrio la caja e inserto el juego guardando el otro obviamente_**

**_Amy ya se habia cansado de tanto jugar habia cantado 29 canciones conocidas para ella y bailado. Se acerco a Sonic y lo abrazo_**

**_Amy¿que van a jugar?- Cream vino con ella_**

**_Sonic: Sonic heroes- se concentro tanto el la tele que no la miro- ¿quieres jugar?_**

**_Amy: bueno- y tomo el control de Sonic_**

**_Shadow: cobarde ya que te gane en el otro juego huyes de otra perdida- mostraba fuego en sus ojos_**

**_Sonic: permiteme- y volvio a tener el control- termino esta y te la paso_**

**_Empezo y cada uno con su respectivo grupo: the team dark y the team Sonic, los dos jugarian bingo highway._**

**_En otra parte, el team chaotix estaba planeando salir para la noche..._**

**_Vector¿y que haremos? Ya me aburri de este ambiente_**

**_Charmy¿que les parece si vamos a ese tienda que vimos el otro dia?-_**

**_Espio: no esta mal la idea, necesitaba un nuevo aire y ademas tenemos dinero- una tarjeta fue recargada por Ka no ryu a los chicos por ayudarles en la fiesta_**

**_Charmy: es cierto hace mucho que no teniamos_**

**_Vector: fue una buena idea venia a trabajar con el_**

**_Espio: si nos ha tratado muy bien y se preocupa, debemos hacer algo por el ¿pero que?_**

**_Charmy: fiesta_**

**_Vector: como la otra vez pero para el- tenia en sus manos un discman e imagina como mezclar una nueva musica que queria probar- Charmy hyo no se que te pasa pero eres un genio_**

**_Espio: buena Charmy- da unos leves golpes en su espalda- a la noche haremos los planes cuando vayamos para la tienda_**

**_Kurai estaba con Arcane en un sillon mirando como sus compañeros de trabajo la pasan tan bien_**

**_Arcane¿vamos a divertirnos un rato?_**

**_Kurai: eso si tu vas tambien- le toma de la mano- apurate quiero jugar_**

**_Arcane: ok –uu U_**

**_Amy Cream Sonic y Shadow ahora les dio por jugar Super Smash Bros Melee ya que no tenian nada mas que hacer_**

**_Amy: jajajaja somos invencibles Cream- en el televisor salia que Peach y Zelda ganaban el combate por equipos y que newtwo y Dr Mario perdieron_**

**_Sonic: fuimos derrotados par ellas no me la creo_**

**_Shadow: y esto paso por tu culpa al no haber agarrado la pokebola- se levanta _**

**_Sonic¡¿asi! Tu no tomaste el martillo antes y ahora me echas la culpa_**

**_Knr¿que pasa?_**

**_Snk: estan peleando como cabros chicos- y el combate habia iniciado_**

**_Knr: creo que una visita a la pieza de mi hermanita les hara bien- recuerden que antes ellos y Spark habian estado en ese terrible lugar_**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××flash back×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

**_(...)Ka no Ryu: aja pero eso no es problema ya te ayudare pero primero debo detener a esos maniacos de Sonic Spark y Shadow que aun siguen peleando_**

**_Kurai: dales duro por mi, jajajajajaja_**

_Ka no Ryu: ok- deja sola a la eriza _

**_Sonic: tomen "Sonic wind"- la rafaga se dispone a atacar _**

**_Shadow: "Chaos spear"_**

**_Spark: "strom ball"- y las tres energias causan una gran explosion en la sala, pero lo mas raro es que no habia daño en todo el lugar_**

**_Ka no Ryu: ya estoy harto de uds – los encierra en la pieza de su hermana menor_**

**_Sonic: esto no es un castigo_**

**_Spark: ay no¿por que este lugar de nuevo?_**

**_Shadow¿lo conoces?_**

**_Spark: consiganse algo para los oidos rapido- Spark tomo un poco de algodón_**

**_Sonic: ah son puras mentiras- se da la vuelta y ve una caja de cd con la musica de barney y le dice a Shadow lo de la caja_**

**_Shadow: este ¿tienes algodón!- el escorpion no escucho nada_**

**_La musica se escucho muy lejos de aquí pero lo gritos de los erizos fueron mas fuertes_**

**_S y sh: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUDDDDDDAAAAAAA!_**

**_Ka no Ryu: dejemolos un rato mi hermana los ocupara como muñecos jajajajaja_**

**_×××××××××××××××××××××××fin del flash back×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

**_Shadow: no me quiero acordar de eso_**

**_Sonic: dimelo a mi, la musica aun queda en mi mente-toca su espinada cabeza_**

**_Knr: mostraba cara de vengaza- ¿quieren ir de nuevo a la pieza?_**

**_Sonic rapidamente abraza a Shadow por la espalda _**

**_Sonic: no si solo estamos conversando¿cierto Shadow? Hermano, amigo del alma_**

**_Shadow: no, como crees tu, pedazo de...- un codazo por parte de Sonic le mostra el porque de su actuar- ah si hermano mio, solo conversábamos nada mas "las cosas que tengo que hacer" uuU _**

**_Knr: bueno sigan si de hermanables por unos dias y todo solucionado- se dirige donde su hija_**

**_Shadow¿yo hermano de esta basura azul engreida?- se cruzo de brazos y desvio su mirada a otra parte_**

**_Sonic: mira que prefiero morirme antes de ser tu hermano ya me oiste Shadow_**

**_Amy: no digas esas tonterías Sonic- llorando por ese "comentario"_**

**_Arcane: es solo un dicho Amy- ¬¬_**

**_Kurai: no lo va a hacer literalmente- ¬¬_**

**_Amy: ups, no sabia- / _**

**_Knr¿dijeron algo chicos?- se volteo _**

**_Sonic: no nada --U_**

**_Shadow: hermanos, solo eso- se acerco a Sonic- después de esto me las pagaras_**

**_Sonic: eso lo veremos sombra_**

**_Arcane: Kurai apuesto que estos no pueden ser amables entre si por esos dias ¿que me dices?-_**

**_Kurai: ok pero ¿que apuestas tu? ya que yo apostare algo que te gustara- su cara se volvia sombria_**

**_Arcane: no se, es sorpresa, ya ¿trato?_**

**_Kurai: trato- y se estrechan la manos_**

**_Amy: no puedes apostar a sus amigos ¿o si?_**

**_Arcane: es decir, apostar en cosas de los amigos si_**

**_Kurai: jajajajaja ya te veo dándome esa sorpresa para mi y solo para mi- lo abraza_**

**_Arcane: ok ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?_**

**_Kurai: vamos chao Amy_**

**_Amy : chao Arcane y Kurai_**

**_Mientras en otra parte..._**

**_Espio: listo ya tengo la lista de todo lo que nesecitamos_**

**_Vector¿que hora es Charmy? _**

**_Charmy: son la 6:30 PM- miro por la ventana como el sol se escondia- debemos salir pronto_**

**_Espio: no aun no, después de tomar el te nos podriamos ir_**

**_Vector¿estas seguro que esta todo? – miro la lista en un cuaderno_**

**_Espio: si completamente_**

**_Charmy: esotnces nos vemos aquí después de tomar te- abre la puerta del camerin de Espio_**

**_Espio¿a donde vas?_**

**_Charmy: tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos- y cerro_**

**_Vector: algo le pasa a este chico hoy, esta como cambiado- rascándose la cabeza- pero ¿que sera que le paso?_**

**_Espio: no lo se. Pero se ve mejor asi ¿no lo crees?_**

**_Vector: en eso tienes razon- se sienta en el sillon de la pieza- ya pero ¿que haremos nosotros ahora? _**

**_Espio: lo primero es contarle esto al grupo para que nos ayuden_**

**_Vector: pero como ya que el siempre esta ahi_**

**_Espio: tengo una idea_**

**_El lugar era una colina de tierra, solo se podia ver el atardecer mas hermoso y el mar cubriéndose de su calor y color del sol, Charmy estaba pensando en todo lo planeado " debo pensar en algo que le guste a el pero ¿que puede ser?" no se le ocurria nada, de tanto pensar el algo especial para su "amigo" ya que era muy bueno con el, le dio un poco de hambre y volvio triste al no tener algo que regalar._**

**_Entro y todo estaba servido, todos estaban ahí tomando un buena once: casi todos con sus parejas, Tarem conversaba animadamente con Mighty, el team chaotix preparándose unos panes para acompañar, Eggman y metal Sonic peleando por el lugar, gamma tomando una aceite especial y Chaos solo miraba al lugar, Vector el hizo una seña para que se sentara y todos callaron cuando knr se paro de su silla. Kentaru Sash y Shatwo solo tomaban el te y preparban lago para esta noche, al igual que los del team chaotix._**

**_Knr: que bueno que esten todos aquí, quiero decirles que es un agrado estar con uds- mostraba aire de seriedad_**

**_Tarem¿pero por que lo dices¿hay algo malo que nos quieras contar?-y todos copuchaban de lo que le paso a su amigo Ka no ryu_**

**_Knr: no, es que no se creo que cada dia que pasa hay algo que me hace feliz por uds._**

**_Snk: padre ¿esta bien?- miro como una lagrima salio por su mejilla_**

**_Knr: si estoy bien no te preocupes sigan tomando su once- y esa lagirma cayo en la taza de café_**

**_Snk: padre..._**

**_Espio: gracias- se levanta de la silla_**

**_Vector: bueno nos vemos, apurate Charmy nos vamos ya_**

**_Charmy: tenia en su boca un pedazo de pan metido – yu nes vomes_**

**_Ambos integrantes del team tenain en sus cabezas una gota_**

**_Espio: come antes de hablar- u.u U_**

**_Charmy: ya nos vemos- y empieza a volar_**

**_Knr: adios chicos- aun seguia igual_**

**_Snk: vuelvan pronto- miro a su padre_**

**_Sonic¿que le pasa a Ka no Ryu?- copuchando mientras el se iba a su pieza_**

**_Amy: no lo se pero esta muy mal_**

**_Tikal: debio pasarle algo_**

**_Tarem: debemos animarlo un poco_**

**_Mighty¿pero de que manera?_**

**_Manic: a mi no me mires yo no soy bueno en esto- movio las manos en forma negativa_**

**_Sonia: debe aver algo que podamos hacer por el_**

**_Tails: alguien debe averiguar el porque de su comportamiento disimuladamente_**

**_Cream: y asi saber que hacer ¿quién se ofrece?- nadie contesto_**

**_Spark: yo voy creo que es mi deber ademas a veces me dice algo_**

**_Arcane¿te acompaño? Quiero ver si puedo ser su amigo_**

**_Spark¿por que no? ademas te acomtumbras de un principio_**

**_Kain: bueno chicos les deseamos suerte_**

**_Kurai: no hagan algo que las embarre_**

**_Shadow solo los miro y ellos comprendieron lo que eso significaba, ambos estaban en la entrada de la pieza después de subir las escaleras._**

**_Arcane: yo golpeo y tu respondes ok?- y este pego suave a la puerta_**

**_Spark: bueno- y se escucho un "¿quien es?" – somos nosotros Arcane y Spark ¿se puede entrar? _**

**_Knr: entren- y ellos abrieron la puerta y vieron a knr acostado boca abajo en su cama_**

**_Spark: queriamos saber como estas- cerrando_**

**_Arcane: puedes contar con nosotros somos parte de ti recuerda_**

**_Knr: es cierto creo que debo contarles algo que llevo en mi interior._**

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

_ya deje muy intrigado el back stage, pero ya comienza un cap de Cómo Seria Si..._

_Como Seria Si..._

_Capitulo N°6_

_Es hora de salir por la noche_

_Era un bello dia, una chica caminaba por el barrio en dirección a su colegio, no sabia que hora era pero no le importaba, queria seguir camiando tranquila sola sin nadie que la molesta o algo asi. El ambiente era perfecto pero debia volver a la realidad, debia ir al colegio, aunque no era malo para ella pero hoy tenia prueba de matemáticas cosa que no era su fuerte, lo era las letras y la palabra, no esas formulas conun sentido unidirrcional que debia ser un solo resultado, para ella era la forma de expresión lo importante. Tarem estaba segura que podria mejor su nota en la materia con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación. "se que puedo hacer bien esas ecauciones" y siguo en su camino al establecimiento Imperial Dragon._

_Tarem era un coneja adolecente tenia chasquillas del mismo color que su cuerpo completo: café oscuro, sus orejas caian suavemente llegando a tocar sus hombros, tenia la polera del colegio, en las muñecas tenia brazaletes azules con una marca amarilla, traia los pantalones del colegio y unas zapatillas azules con lagunas semifranjas. Ella llego justo antes de empezar el examen sentandose en su respectivo lugar._

_Hey Tails ¿me ayudaras?- en voz baja_

_Si claro Sonic- dijo a su compañero de banco_

_Hey uds dos cuando tengan las respuestas nos la dicen ¿ok?-_

_Si Knuckles- -- U_

_Sonia ¿me ayudas?- dijo Rouge_

_Si bien-_

_Hey chicas estan seguras que el ejercicio es asi- Amy mostro su cuaderno con algunos ya resueltos a sonia, ella lo tomo y lo reviso_

_Si asi es-_

_Gracias- y se volteo_

_Espero qie hayan estudiado ya que esta vez no tendran salvación si los veo copiando ¿ok?-_

_Cada uno recibe su prueba y empieza el examen de matemática, Tails fue el primero en entregarla, dejado un papel para ayudar a Sonic en la mesa debajo, retirándose para no ayudar a sus compañeros. Sonic abrio el papel mientras el profesor caminaba para atrás para inspeccionar y miro como se hacian los ejercicios, y empezo desarrollarlos como si fuese un experto en la materia, termino y disimuladamente se lo dejo a Knuckles, que teia casi todo solo 2 ejercicios no le entraban. Sonic dejo su prueba en la mesa y se fue con su mochila, ya que habian rumoreado que roban cosas de la mochila. Habian pasado 30 min desde que empezo Amy habia empezado a revisar los resultados y ayudando a Cream y Rouge al igual que lo hacia Sonic con ellas y su hermano que estaba en la otra fila solo._

_Ya dime la 7 Sonia- decia el erizo verde mirándola_

_Es x 67_

_Gracias- y se volteo a ver su prueba_

_Eggman, dime una- Gamma habia tenido unas malas que no alcnazo a consultarlas- Eggman_

_Espera deja terminar y te dijo una- en voz baja al igual que Gamma- aver si esta va para aca y esta para alla listo.- se levanto y ordeno sus cosas- ¿cual es?_

_Es la 4 no la entiendo-_

_Recuerda que de dieron mas memoria y capacidad de pensar no creo que eso sea todo-_

_Hey señor Robotnik ¿que hace conversando con Gamma?-_

_No nada solo ordeno mis cosas y tome aquí tiene- se la pasa furioso- y adios viejo estupido_

_Con lo que acaba de decir tendra una anotación negativa-_

_Me importa un maldito...- y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza_

_Quein se cree que es ese Ivo- revisa su hoja personal y anota la anotación_

_Tarem y Tikal se pararon, "espero que esten buenas" penso la primera, "no era tan difícil como decia Manic que era, si el estudiara un poco podria saber la metaria asi de facil" dijo y miro atrás donde estab el erizo negro que tambien se paro. El se les acerco y le paso su prueba al profesor, tomo su mochila y se fue. "¿por que eres asi Shadow¿ por que no me puedo acercarme?" fue a buscar su mochila la echidna color naranja atardecer. La coneja en cambio saco su cuaderno y empezo a escribir la tarea que tenian para mañana._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_knr: es un fiel retrato de mi sala de clases- girando la silla del computador para ver a sus amigos_**

**_Sonic: o sea copias_**

**_Knr: no, pero no pido ayuda a mis amigos, confio completamente en mi_**

**_Sonia: eso si es al autoestima alto_**

**_Tarem¿por que no pusiste uan prueba de castellano? seria mas facil_**

**_Knr: es que me gusta esa materia de los numeros- todos lo miran comopara matarlo- ¿no les gusta?_**

**_Todos: nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo_**

**_Knr: ejem me disculpan un segundo ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- todos corrne detrás de el- ya para la otra se las coloco mas facil_**

**_Todos: debiste hacerla ahora-_**

**_Snk: jejejejejeje mi padre me da risa continuemos por fa- y saca el pause del fic apretando un boton del control_**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_ese dia habia llegado a su fin, ella caminaba hacia su casa y vio a alguien que tomaba el lapiz con sutileza y clase, alguien que miraba a la gente y empezaba a mover el lapiz en un pedazo de papel, Tarem se le acerco con curiosidad que era lo que hacia con ese trozo de grafito dentro de un envoltorio de madera, el dijo "poesia" sin que ella le preguntara y le paso el bozeto que tenia en ese momento:_

_Tarde Sombría_

_tantas sombras recorren la cuidad_

_siempre inquietas, sin descansar_

_¿cuando llegara la tranquilidad_

_Que todos deseamos hasta el final?_

_Buscan algo pero no se que sera,_

_Tal vez paz tal vez no_

_Creo que si uno de ellos una pregunta me contestara_

_Yo le diria¿que haces tu aquí?_

_El nada me responde_

_Parece que le molesto lo que le pregunte_

_Pero solo dice:_

_La vida me guia hacia adelante_

_es hermosa pero le falta- se atrevio a contestar sentada al lado de el_

_lo se, pero por eso siguo aquí, para continuar en la búsqueda de inspiración-_

_¿como te llamas? Para algun dia buscarte y terminar de leer la poesia- se para y mira su propio rumbo_

_dime Pyxus, nada mas- dijo el echidna gris, el era: de 1,70 de alto, tenia su mirada verde como esmeralda, en su pecho se formaba la punta de un triangulo, tenia los mismos guantes de excavar de Knuckles solo que un poco mas grandes, lucia unas zapatillas rojas con unos botones amarillos en los costados y unas púas metalicas pequeñas en la punta de las zapatillas, este tenia pantalones café oscuro y la camisa sin la corbata, Pyxus toma su lapiz que cayo accidentalmente debajo del banco de la plaza cerca del colegio, como unas 3 cuadras mas alla- antes de que te vayas si quieres verme estare aquí siempre- y tomo sus cosas y se fue_

_"que raro es ese Pyxus" dijo para si misma mientras entre las sombras del poema se escondia de su mirada confundida. Ya no tenia nada mas que hacer y tomo la micro para ir a su casa._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Tarem¿pero quein es ese chico tan extraño?_**

**_Knr: es un nuevo personaje que invente yo ¿por qué¿te molesta?- su mirada cruza con la de ella_**

**_Tarem: no, es que, no se, tiene algo_**

**_Spark¿otro mas? Ya llevas cinco creados por ti: Arcane, Shadonic, Saiki, Pyxus y yo, Spark ¿no te aburres de crear tantos?_**

**_Knr: no, para nada ¿no me diras que estas celoso por no ser el unico?_**

**_Spark: ejem ejem- dio media vuelta y se fue_**

**_Tarem: no te puedo decir nada sobre el_**

**_Knr: de a poco lo conoceras_**

**_Tarem¿queres decir que yo sentire algo por el?- retrocediendo_**

**_Knr: no, nunca dije eso solo que lo conoceras de apoco nada mas y sigamos con el fic _**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_Mighty se sentia feliz la historia de Itai, la habia terminado de leer un cuaderno y era muy buena, ella al sentirse tan alabada por ello, lo abraza y le dice que es muy amoroso, cosa que Mighty y itai se miraron, " ¿yo¿amoroso? No se, nunca lo he pensado". Ella tomo su cuaderno que lo pidio con cortesia y siguieron caminando._

_Bueno ¿cuando terminaras la historia? ya que esta muy buena-_

_No se cuando tenga tiempo la avanzo, pero ¿ya terminaste el dibujo de ganondorf?-_

_No, aun no, me falta la parte de abajo y la capa que lleva y listo terminado-_

_Bueno¿oye y como te fue en la prueba? Estaba algo difícil-_

_Si algo, pero le puse empeño para aprender y lo logre, creo que fue bien-_

_Que bueno, a casi todos nos cuesta esto de los numeros y sus formulas y esas cosas- apreto su cuaderno contra su pecho_

_¿te pasa algo itai?- la miro pero su cara la escondia- contestame ¿te pasa algo?_

_No nada, es que no se como decirle a alguien lo que me pasa-_

_Te puedo ayudar soy tu amigo dime, no me burlare de lo que tu sientes como algunos compañeros-_

_Es que yo siento algo muy fuerte por alguien pero no me atrevo a decirselo, me apena mucho- se voltea y su cara caian lagrimas de amor, el pasa su pañuelo y se seca- gracias_

_No hay de que, pero un dia debes armarte de valor y expresarle lo que sientes, el seguro que te escuchara- la abraza para consolarla- animo¿ok?_

_Gracias Mighty, si que eres un buen amigo- mira que estaba a solo muy pocas manzanas de su casa- chao y nos vemos mañana_

_Chao Itai, cuidate y haz lo que te dije- y dobla por una esquina- " que mala lo que le paso a Itai, me gustaria ayudarla pero ¿como, muy pocas veces me han pedido ayuda antes y mucho menos en estas cosas del amor"_

_"te quiero Mighty pero aun no soy capaz de decírtelo, gracias por escucharme y entenderme, pero quiero que lo sepas pronto" y tomo su cuaderno con tristeza pero después penso mejor y la cambio por alegria mientras saltaba como niña hacia su casa. El por su parte ya habia llegado y preparo su once y el video que dejaba gravando en la trade para ver su serie favorita: El Príncipe del Tennis ×× prince of the tennis ×× una serie muy buena que dan en la tarde en le horario del colegio los dias: lunes martes y jueves ya que los demas dias son de descanzo._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Tarem: por lo que veo tu tambien estas en las mimas que yo_**

**_Mighty: pero nunca supe que ella me queria, pero en el fic se supone que no se y que algun dia me lo dirá_**

**_Knr: esa es la regla primordial, ya lo sabes, no puedes saber algo ahora y que en el fic lo adivinas asi tan facil_**

**_Mighty. Asi que soy el idiota del año- ¬¬U_**

**_Knr: yo no he dicho algo asi- y se va ofendido_**

**_Tarem: se nota que este no es su dia_**

**_Snk: bueno pero si fuese como dice mighty perdería el chiste de leer haganlo por el por fa- estando al lado de el miran Ka no Ryu que conversa con Spark y Arcane _**

**_Mighty: bueno solo por tu lo hago- es sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de parte de la humana_**

**_Snk: gracias, te pasaste- y le da un besito_**

**_Tarem: yo tambien hare lo mismo solo si tu lo pides asi_**

**_Snk: creo que con esto solucionado podemos seguir ¿no?_**

**_Tarem: si ok_**

**_Mighty: ahora si esto se pone bueno jajajaja_**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_Amy y Cream estaban caminando con el team Sonic, los 3 discutian por lo que harian mañana que es sabado, el azul queria ir a estadio a ver Fútbol, el café a ver unas película que le recomendaron verla y el rojo hacer un asado en la casa, era un caos ellos ahora no se ´ponian en acuerdo, hasta que a rosa dio la solucion..._

_Hey chicos que tal si hacen esto: a la tarde van a cine, mañana hacen el asado y el domingo van al estadio, no tienen que pelear como niños-_

_No es mala idea- reafirmo Tails- asi nadie pierde nada_

_Que buena Amy- Sonic se le acerco y le pregunto- ¿que tal si vienen Rouge Cream y tu? Asi sera mucho mejor_

_¿Rouge¿pero para que ella?- Knuckles obviamente no le caia bien y ella a el tampoco, solo hablaban lo justo y necesario- hay mas compañeras que les gustaria venir._

_¿Pero que tiene de malo que yo venga¿ah?- el aire se agito y llega Rouge al grupo_

_mientras mas seamos mejor ¿no?-_

_es verdad Cream tu lo has dicho-la mircielago pasa "casualmente" al laod de Knuckles y susurra- ¿no te molesta o si?_

_Este no, para nada- nervioso_

_Bien si todos estamos de acuerdo nos vemos en la plaza frente del cine ¿ok?- Sonic salto de alegria junto con Amy que fue llevada por el erizo a saltar_

_Veo que esos nunca cambian ¿no?-_

_Ya deberías acostumbrándote Knuckles, asi es el, a veces- a Tails y al resto del grupo se pudo ver como cayeron gotas en sus cabezas_

_Y a que hora- Cream los miro con algo de confusión, no recordaba si acordaron hora_

_Sonic ven- Tails lo llamo y Sonic vino corriendo tomado de la mano de Amy hacia donde estaba el grupo- escuchen la película "Star fox" es a las 10 ¿que tal si nos juntamos a las 9: 30 pm?_

_Me parece- dijo Amy_

_Si- Rouge se el acerco a Amy- asi podemos prepararnos mas tranquilas para los chicos_

_Ok- Cream estaba al lado de la chica murciélago- ¿pero que nos ponemos?_

_Ahí vemos- se separo el grupo de chicas- si aceptamos- Rouge se tomo la libertad de responder_

_Ya entonces nos vemos alla- Tails se despidio de todas con un beso de amigo_

_No lleguen tarde- Knuckles hizo lo mismo, pero al ver a Rouge...- espero verte- y acomapaño a su zorro amigo_

_Ahí estare-_

_Adios chicas, espero verlas bonitas- y Sonic repitio lo de Tails y Knuckles, leugo corrio de espaldas haciendo con las mano una señal de victoria- ¡a la noche, no se olviden!_

_No- y las chicas se fueron a la casa de Amy para arreglarse para la noche._

_El estaba arriba en el edificio, cuidando de todos ellos como su ultima promesa, era tarde pero seguia ahí hasta que el ultimo niño saliera y después de esto se retiraba, "creo que mi trabajo ha terminado aquí" pero su duda por saber el pasado de Sonic lo metio mucho y decidio entrar al colegio._

_Parecia un desierto, no se veia nadie, entro a la inspectoria y reviso de nuevo los papeles de Sonic, nada, no habia nada del pasado de Sonic y su madre, no se el tanto interes por Sonic, pero queria saber aunque esto seria muy difícil averiguarlo, la oficina tenia 2 archiveros dejo ordenado el primero con los datos del erizo azul ahi y busco en el segundo, ahí estaba la inscripción de todos los estudiantes con los nombres de sus padres, busco unos papeles de hace 9 años atrás y lo encontro, salia: el nombre del alumno, su edad, el nombres de sus padres y recibio una gran sorpresa, el nombre de la madre de Sonic si estaba escrito, quedo mudo que Sonic no supiera de esto, luego reviso otro pero ya no estaba solo salia el de su padre, " no puede ser que Sonic no supiera de esto" pero algo lo desconcentro de su investigación, era la voz de la directora que venia a buscar los papeles de inscripción para el torneo de atletismo que debia cuidar hasta el lunes, ella tomo un portafolios y miro la foto de curso preferido el primer año del salon siete, la directora del liceo Imperial Dragon, pero mas conocido por los alumnos como Sega ×× es que asi le llaman ××, toma esa foto y la mira_

_Si yo fuera capaz de contarte...- habia colocado la mano en alguien especial y se escucha como unos papeles se caen del escritorio de la oficina, que la hace voltearse- ¿quein esta ahí?_

_El salio, su pelaje oscuro lo delato y ella lo miro en la foto que estaba abrazado de una chica rubia de ojos celeste, su nombre lo sabia perfectamente_

_Soy yo- algo cortante tenia en sus manos la carpeta de la inscripción de Sonic y se dio cuenta que la directora se sorprende de lo que lleva- supongo que sabe mi nombre ¿no?_

_Shadow ¿que haces con eso, es parte de la información de la escuela- se acerca lentamente hacia el erizo_

_Tal parece que sabe algo de esto¿o no?_

_Continuara..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Snk: bueno ya esta terminado un capitulo mas , pero este back stage tambien continua- hace una reverencia- lo siento que no este mi padre aquí pero yo su hija estoy ahora al mando, uds saben el porque continúen con el fic_**

**_Spark¿qué cosa es que nos tienes que contar?- se habia sentado en la esquina de la cama y su amigo en la silla del escritorio_**

**_Arcane: dinos estamos muy preocupados por ti_**

**_Knr: no era mi intención pero es que ya no puedo seguir con esto- apreto con mas fuerza su almohada_**

**_El les conto que habia un espiritu maligno dentro de el, ellos al pirncipio no le creyeron pero cuando lo miraron a los ojos borraron la sonrisa que tenian, los ojos café estaban muy oscuros, su vitaldad en ese momento se habia perdido, el nunca quiso contarselo a nadie por miedo a que se alejaran de el, pero el escorpion y el aguila se acercaron a el_**

**_Knr¿no estan asustados con lo que les conte?_**

**_Spark: no, por que eres nuestro amigo, ademas nosotros somos parte de ti ¿no? según tu _**

**_Arcane: siempre te apoyaremos, entonces ¿esa parte de ti, soy yo?_**

**_Knr: asi es pero con mi parte de los calculos, eres un buen matemático y fisico, te dire- y una sonrisa leve mostro- Spark es mi parte divertida, siempre apoyando a todos pero cuando esta mal lo estas ¿o no?_**

**_Spark: ejem, creo que si_**

**_Aracne: bueno ya que sabemos de nuestro existir, nos diras mas cosas de ti _**

**_Knr: sabia que lo dirias- y empezo una larga conversación entre los tres_**

**_Afuera de la pieza de Ka no Ryu..._**

**_Espio: y ese es el plan_**

**_Tails: ok yo y Sonic preparamos las mesas y sillas_**

**_Amy: las chicas haremos las mejores canapes y bocadillos- y todas siguen a la eriza rosa que entra a la cocina_**

**_Knuckles: yo coloco las luces y eso- empezo a escalar la pared ya arriba Mighty coloco las luces en una canasta y el echidna las subio_**

**_Mighty: espera traere mas- y salio por un momento_**

**_Vector: ya esta lista la musica solo debo instalarla_**

**_Espio: Charmy acompañame debemos traer los condimentos y las bebidas- abre la puerta y al ver que la abeja ya salio se asomo- nos vemos, volveremos pronto_**

**_Charmy¡¡¡chao a todos!- y de un portazo cerro_**

**_Sonic: hey Shadow ¿vas a ayudarnos o te quedaras ahí parado?- mientras con ayuda de Tails ubicaban una mesa_**

**_Shadow: aquí esta mi colaboración- y trae con el un cd de musica de Sonic heroes- como ya vi la colección tuya demas que el gusta esto- lo dejo en una mesita_**

**_Sonic: se que le agradara, pero ¿de donde lo sacaste?- lo miro con desafio _**

**_Shadow: por ahí, también tengo yo mis contactos- y se fue a su camerin- me llaman cuando este listo_**

**_Tails: bien- coloca una silla para terminar la fila- oye Sonic ¿por que Shadow se comporta asi?_**

**_Sonic: ni yo mismo se pero recuerda que a veces es algo frio y solitario_**

**_Tails: es cierto, bueno ya terminamos con esto- mira donde estaba el fierro para las luces y al echidna que las coloca- ¡Knuckles ¿como va alla arriba!_**

**_Knuckles¡¡¡bien solo faltan algunas luces mas y todo esta listo!- deja caer la canasta para que Mighty la reciba- ¡Mighty, coloca unas 5 luces mas y terminamos!_**

**_Mighty¡¡¡ya!- coloca unas placas de colores y sus ampolletas correspondientes- ¡listo Knuckles ya las puedes subir!_**

**_La canasta subio y las recibio colocando las ampolletas primero y encajando las placas de colores en unas ranuras que tenia los focos, cuando la ultima fue colocada dejo caer la canasta y planeo hasta tocar el suelo, Mighty al ver que estaba listo y kncukels estuviera abajo prendio el interruptor y las luces brillaron con todo su resplandor. Los dos amigos celebraron que el trabajo estuviera terminado, se veia tan hermoso, luego Sonic y Tails se les unieron con la celebración._**

**_Mighty: bueno como esta terminado, tomare un descanzo nos vemos- y abrio la puerta de los camerines_**

**_Sonic: chao Mighty_**

**_Tails¿y que haremos ahora? Ya que todo esta casi listo: las chicas preparan la comida y Vector esta instalando los componentes_**

**_Knuckles: puede que necesite nuestra ayuda vamos a preguntarle- y en un lugar no tan apratado de ahí estaba el cocodrilo colocando el mezclador y algunos cds que tenia para estas ocaciones_**

**_Vector: hey que onda compadre¿terminaron todo ya? _**

**_Sonic: casi, nos preguntamos si querias nuestra ayuda socio_**

**_Vector: este a ver... si, si pueden coloquen los parlantes ¡con mucho cuidado! en las cuatro esquinas_**

**_Knuckles¿pero para que de esa manera¿No seria mejor colocarlas justo al frente de nosotros?_**

**_Vector: es para que el sonido llege al centro de la pista y asi se escuchara mejor _**

**_Tails: veo que sabes algo de resonancia- se cruza de brazos ya que era la misma explicación pero de manera científica_**

**_Vector: todo que tenga que ver con la musica me interesa y eso del sonido es lo fundamental- saca su nuevo cd con la musica para la fiesta, lo coloca y apreta play, la musica de contagiosa y muy buena- ¿les gusta?_**

**_Sonic: guau esto si que sera la fiesta- se puso a bailar pero recordo algo- oigan ¿y Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru?_**

**_Tails: no se deben estar en el camerin, yo ire a ver- y abrio la puerta que conduce a los camerines_**

**_Knuckles: espero que esten _**

**_Sonic: si, eso espero- y colocaron los parlantes en las cuatro esquinas_**

**_En la cocina..._**

**_Kain: aquí esta listo los canapes con Kurai_**

**_Kurai: fue mucho trabajo pero lo logramos_**

**_Amy: que bueno ¿y como va ese ponche Rouge?_**

**_Rouge: solo falta esto- le agrega una cucharita de azucar- pruébalo, debe ser el mejor_**

**_Ella toma la cuchara servida del liquido y lo prueba_**

**_Amy: hummm, que bueno- coloca las manos en su pecho y gira un poco a un lado y después para el otro- Rouge que buen trabajo, te felicito_**

**_Rouge: ya lo se- muy soberbia- todos me lo dicen_**

**_Kurai: parece que a alguien se le subieron los humos a la cabeza ¿no lo crees Kain?- ¬¬ U_**

**_Kain: este... un poquito- -- U – pero ya se le pasara_**

**_Kurai: por el bien de todos_**

**_Cream: esta listo el pastel- era de unos 2 mts y medio- creo que lo hicimos muy grande no Tarem y Tikal_**

**_Tarem: creo que lo hice muy chico- -U_**

**_Tikal: asi esta bien, demas comen todos con el tamaño del pastel_**

**_Kurai: digamos que Ka no Ryu no se comera todo esto el solo- imaginando a el como monito "chibi" tragándoselo por completo el solo _**

**_Kain: no lo sabemos_**

**_Cream: seria muy tragon si lo hiciera_**

**_Amy: no, debemos pensar en los demas, asi que se repartira_**

**_Rouge: todas hicimos algo pero ¿que hiciste tu?- algunas vociferaban de la participación de Amy en la cocina ya que seria injusto que no hiciera nada_**

**_Amy: sabia que dirias algo asi pero hice un regalo muy bonito mira- y les muestra dibujo de Sonic en chocolate, de su querido Sonic- es lindo ¿no?_**

**_Cream: es muy bonito_**

**_Tikal: se parece a Sonic completamente- iba a colocar su dedo_**

**_Amy: no Tikal, aun no esta listo debo esperar unos minutos para que se enfrie_**

**_Tarem: de seguro que le gustara a Ka no Ryu _**

**_Kain¿por que no se ocurrio algo asi a mi?_**

**_Kurai: lo hizo muy bine ya que se conoce a Sonic perfectamente ¿no lo creen? Huuuuuuuu- y todas observaron lo roja que esta Amy al escuchar esto_**

**_Amy: si me gusta y lo quiero mucho- dejo el chocolate y estaba apunto de tomar el martillo, pero la detuvo Rouge_**

**_Rouge: ya lo sabemos pero no te enojes, es mas deberias estar muy feliz por que el te quiera_**

**_Amy: es cierto- y desde ahí en adelante se escucho las risas de las mujeres_**

**_El zorro habia convencido al grupo a que viniera a la fiesta, ellos aunque no les importara tanto esto quisieron ayudar el algo, Tails solo les dijo que si solo su presencia seria lo mas importante, entonces ellos se sintieron mejor y le dijeron a Tails que estarian ahí. El salio del camerin de Sash, donde estaban los tres " me costo un poco pero lo logre" y se vio con las cosas casi listas para festejar, solo faltaba las bebidas y de imporviso tocaron a al puerta eran Espio y Charmy que traian 5 cajas de envases de bebidas_**

**_Espio: aquí estan las bebidas que faltaban_**

**_Charmy: esta algo pesado pero se pudo¿donde las dejamos?_**

**_Tarem: en la cocina- les indico con el dedo donde estaba_**

**_Amy: tengan cuidado con el chocolate_**

**_Sonic¿preparaste chocolate?_**

**_Amy: si- / muy nerviosa- espero que a el le guste_**

**_Sonic¿y que forma le hiciste?- Amy no emitio sonido alguno- Amy ¿te pasa algo?_**

**_Amy: este... le hice un Sonic chico de chocolate_**

**_El erizo se asombro de la sorpresa que el tenia, obviamente Ka no Ryu era un fan de el, pero Amy queria que le gustara y penso en su querido erizo cuando vio el chocolate en barra que tenia en la despensa _**

**_Sonic: que detalle ¿y es igual a mi? Al mejor_**

**_Shadow: si como no, el perdedor de su propio juego- y se reia de manera malvada_**

**_Sonic: si claro_**

**_Amy: si es igual a ti_**

**_Sonic: antes de que lo entreges me gustaria verlo ¿ok?_**

**_Amy: si_**

**_Spark: jajajajajajajaja nunca pense que eso te paso a ti ¿sabes?_**

**_Arcane: debiste tener mucho frio después de eso_**

**_Ka no Ryu: como no si no creo que slaga seco estando cerca de una cascada_**

**_Arcane: es cierto- ¬/¬_**

**_Spark: bueno ya que ahora sabemos algo mas de ti me gustaria saber el ¿por que creaste a Pyxus?_**

**_Arcane¿en que te inspiraste para hacerlo?_**

**_Ka no Ryu: bueno Pyxus es la parte poetica que yo llevo por dentro, alguna gente decia que mis poesias eran letras de canciones románticas ya que de eso escribia mas._**

**_Spark¿tu¿un poeta? No me la creo- lo mira pero su cara demuestra seriedad- mesetas molestando ¿no es cierto?_**

**_Knr: no, lo fui, mejor dicho lo soy aun_**

**_Arcane¿y tienes algun poema nuevo?_**

**_Knr: aun no es que los fics de uds me deja algo de tiempo pero desde ahora creo que escribire un poco mas_**

**_Spark: cuando termines uno ¿lo podemos leer?_**

**_Knr: la poesia que salio en el fic es mia, aunque esta un poco inconclusa- se escucha el golpe de la puerta de la pieza- ¿quien es?_**

**_Snk: soy yo, quiero hablar contigo abajo- ella habia salido a pensar un poco peor al llegar le fue contada el plan de los chicos y que todo estaba listo_**

**_Knr: ok, vamos chicos _**

**_Spark: espero que todo este listo abajo- susurro a Arcane ya que estban detrás de los humanos_**

**_Arcane: ojala por que sino esto sera un completo fracaso_**

**_Knr: pero podriamos haber hablado arriba en la pieza- prendio la luz y empezo a bajar las escaleras- asi seria muhco mejor_**

**_Snk: aquí mejor, ya que todos salieron me gustaria jugar con ud el juego que dejo Sonic aquí_**

**_Knr: bueno si ud quiere-_**

**_El lugar esata oscuro, Shadow estaba ahí oculto al igual que Espio entre la oscuridad como si nada, los demas es habia escondido detrás de los muebles y algunos en las piezas continuas a esta. El no podia ver mucho, sabia que habia un interruptor cerca de donde estaba, coloco su mano en la pared y la encontro al sentir el roce con algo sobresaliente, el la acciono y se prendio la luz y todos saltaron_**

**_Todos¡¡¡¡¡sorpresa!_**

**_Knr¿que es todo esto?_**

**_Sonic: tu que crees- lo pesca del cuello y lo despeina- idiota es una fiesta_**

**_Knr: pero ¿no es para mi¿o si? _**

**_Tails: si es tu fiesta Ka no Ryu- y todos lo rodean en un circulo_**

**_Amy: todos ayudamos para hacerla_**

**_Tarem: te preparamos lo mejor_**

**_Mighty: como te lo mereces_**

**_Knuckles: antes nosotros tuviemos fiesta para nosotros...- coloca una mano en su hombro_**

**_Rouge: y ahora te toca a ti celebrar_**

**_Cream: siiii, por lo grande que eres Ka no Ryu- se le acerco volando_**

**_Cheese: chao chao_**

**_Charmy: siempre lo tendremos presente_**

**_Espio: espero que te guste_**

**_Vector: aquí bailaras con al mejor musica por mi- mostrando un cd_**

**_Shadow: toma, se que te va a gustar- le pasa una caja_**

**_Knr: guau el cd de musica de Sonic heroes, mas el juego de pc, gracias Shadow- y lo abraza_**

**_Shadow: ejem, dejame en paz mortal_**

**_Knr¿mortal?- se aleja un poco sin quitarle las manos en los hombros- digamos que ¿quieres un combate de nuevo?_**

**_Shadow: eso queria escuchar- Sabaku aparece entre ellos y los separa- ¿que haces?_**

**_Snk: estamos celebrando, mañana si quieres peleas pero ahora no_**

**_Spark: si que esto salio muy bien_**

**_Kain: si, se ve tan bonito el lugar decorado- las luces se enfocaron en la pareja_**

**_Spark: como tu mi amor, como tu de hermoso_**

**_Kurai: huuuuuuu, buena Kain jajajajaja- sintio las manos de alguien en su cadera, estaba a punto de golpear al prevertido, pero se dio cuenta que era Arcane- ah , eres tu, le iba a pegar un golpe al pervertido_**

**_Arcane: hey, no quiero un golpe tuyo de nuevo- y se cruzan las manos de los dos enamorados_**

**_Kentaru: bueno aquí estamos nosotros, listos para celebrar_**

**_Sash: que lugar mas cool, supongo que el festejado soy yo-Todos rien- no es broma, _**

**_Shatwo: hummm y ¿Eggman y su grupo?- los busco antes por los camerines y no estaban- ¿a donde estan?_**

**_Snk: no lo he visto hace un buen rato, peor que importan ellos ahora, ahora hay que pasarla bien ¿no?_**

**_Todos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

**_Knr: gracias- empezo a llorar- no tenian por que hacerlo-_**

**_Snk: papa, lo hicimos porque nos haces siempre feliz y esta es nuestra forma de agradecértelo y borrar tu tristeza_**

**_Knr: gracias hija mia- y la abraza_**

**_Vector¿estais todos listos para mi nueva creacion?- estaba arriba en el panel de control con el cd en sus manos listo para insertar_**

**_Grupo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII TODOS ESTAMOS LISTOS!_**

**_Knr: y asi termina un nuevo capitulo_**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_hey¿como quedo?. Si les gusto que bien, si no tambien. Gracias a todos los interesados en actualizarse en este fic y en mis otros fics, ya que para eso escribo yo, para darles alegria._

_¿Y que opinan de mi ultima creación? Sus comentarios en el review, seran agradecidas sus sugerencias y opiniones consturctivas, no lo seran asi los reclamos y sus quejas muchas gracias por su comprensión jajajajajajaj XD ya me tienen listo para el psiquiatra_

_me compraron un chaleco blanco con hartos broches, parecen ser adornos._

_Bueno nos vemos mas rato jajajajaja XD_

_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog_


	8. Emocion bajo la luna

_Jajajajaja si, termine un nuevo capitulo de cómo seria si..., según Shadonic me llevaran hoy al psiquiatra, yo no lo creo, escapare y sere libre. Ejem ok volvamos con este fic, esta ves sera una edición especial de halloween, ya que esa fecha es tan malévola y creo que se merece un especial de cómo seria si... jajajaja ok me pondre mi disfraz de asesino en serie y pedire dinero al igual que dulces. Perdon por el atraso pero en estas semanas he tenido MUCHO que hacer... uu el colegio, falta poco para salir de esa cosa tan inútil ×× realmente lo es pero en cierto modo ya que tambien nos ayuda para ser alguien: un vago ××_

_Bueno a responder reviews ahora-_

_Sabaku no Kimera Kazumi the Hedgehog: ya sabia que Kazumi ya tenia algo suyo, bueno cuando vuelva de mi "paseo" por el dr le traere uno ya que los regalan por alla jajajajajajaja_

_Griffmoon: Kurai ya tenia motivos de pegarle, pobre Arcane ya me lo imagino en el hospital ahora con una ojo morado y todos los huesos rotos. Que bueno que te gustara tanto esa parte la pense mucho, no es que yo tenga experiencia en eso, yo no soy asi ¿ok?_

_Koibitotenshitotsuki: gracias por tu cariño / bueno, no importa que no sea completo o que lo entregue tarde, lo importante es que se acuerde y si deja un review corto sera agradecido, ademas ud entrena mucho y obviamente eso cansa. Quiero que lo siga haciendo para ser cada ves mejor al igual yo hare lo mismo, seguire entrenando mucho. La fiesta de mi honor es algo que yo desearia en realidad pero no pasara sinceramente y La cita al cine es algo que continuara ahora jajajaja ×D_

**_Disclaimer: Uds. saben que los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega© y a Sonic Team©, excepto los sigtes personajes: Kain the echidna (Kain DarkHeart), Sash, Shatwo y Kentaru erizos los tres (Kentaru The Hedgehog), Kurai The Hedgehog (Griffmoon), Tarem the Rabbit (Tarem), Spark The Scorpion, Arcane The Eagle y Pyxus The Echidna (míos Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog) y algunos personajes que también salgan en este fic son de su servidor ya que estan con marca mia ¿ok? _**

_Este es un especial de halloween asi que disfrútenlo... ×× risa malvada ××_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Sonic: que noche ¿no?- estaba tirado en un sillon con la cabeza en el respaldo_**

**_Tails: si mucha diversión para solo una noche- este se habia acostado en el suelo_**

**_Manic: guau yo queiro que sigua la fiesta_**

**_Sonic¿no te puedes calmar hermano?- uu U_**

**_Manic: no, despues de esas 3 pastillas para no dormir estoy mas despierto- tenia en su cuello unos adornos de fiesta_**

**_Knuckles¡que jaqueca!- coloco una mano en su cabeza lisa- despues de bailar tanto ayer y de tomar mucho, no creo volver a estar en otra fiesta como esta_**

**_Sonic: ah que mala knux, pensaba hacer otra para halloween_**

**_Tails¿halloween? Oh es cierto, es mañana y yo pensaba salir a pedir dulces y mi traje aun no esta listo_**

**_Knuckles¿a esta edad pidiendo dulces?- ¬¬U_**

**_Tails¿que tiene de malo? Ademas me gusta comer un poco de esos deliciosos y azucarados dulces_**

**_Sonic: no siguas ya me dio hambre- empezo a acordarse cuando Amy le mostro el chocolate de Sonic a el, este tenia ganas de sacar un pedacito peor se contuvo ademas no podia "comerse" a si mismo_**

**_Manic: te acompaño Tails, demas que me dan algo tambien a mi_**

**_Shadow: otro que se cree un pendejo- venia de la cocina- hump ya no se que le pasa a estos, cada dia son tan inmaduros_**

**_El erizo azul se levanta del sillon de un alto y va donde esta Shadow _**

**_Sonic: y aquí esta el principe de la madurez, pero veo que luce muy mal siempre tiene esa cara de derrotado- y hace una reverencia_**

**_Shadow: Subdito mejor cierra la bocota que tienes o te la rompo a patadas- y se fue con una bandeja en sus manos_**

**_Espio: hola ¿como estan?_**

**_Tails: Espio- todos se voltearon al escucharlo_**

**_Charmy: bueno chicos ¿como estuvo la fiesta ayer?_**

**_Sonic: muy bien Charmy ya quiero otra para halloween_**

**_Vector entro con su discman _**

**_Vector: bueno se podria hacer algo pero tendríamos que invitar gente si queremos que sea mas grande esta cosa_**

**_Knuckles: podriamos hacer carteles de la fiesta..._**

**_Manic: y repartirlas por toda la ciudad asi la gente vendra_**

**_Tails: pero ¿que dira Ka no Ryu? Es su casa, no la nuestra no podemos hacerla asi como asi_**

**_Spark: ese no es problema yo hablo con el- venia con una gorra mal puesta- se que me entendera ademas le gusta las fiestas_**

**_Manic: que bien un problema menos_**

**_Sonic: dejemos los equipos tal cual estan ya que solo faltan pocos dias para esto_**

**_Knuckles: voy a pedir el compu a Ka no Ryu_**

**_Charmy: yo ire a buscar a Mighty el es bueno dibujando se que hara algo que llamara la atención- entro a los camerines_**

**_Tails: yo le dire esto a las chicas- subio las escaleras_**

**_Arcane¿que es ese escandalo! Ahora no se puede dormir en paz- traia una polera vieja y un shot verde, este se sneto en la mesa y miro mal a Sonic, Manic, Spark, Vector y Espio _**

**_Sonic: calma viejo, oye ¿te gusto la fiesta de anoche?_**

**_Arcane: siiii por supuesto pero estoy mas o menos de tanto bailar_**

**_Manic: a Knuckles le paso lo mismo_**

**_Arcane: bueno alguien que me comprende- miro a Sonic lo de la pregunta- ¿y por que me hiciste esa pregunta? No me digas que haran otra..._**

**_Sonic: si pero de halloween, todos vendran disfraces ¿que te parece?_**

**_Espio: Hummm, no me parece tan mala eso de los disfraces_**

**_Vector: yo no podria soy el dj¿recuerdan?_**

**_Manic¿por qué no te gusta estar disfrasado?_**

**_Knuckles entonces bajo de la escaleras justo cuando Vector iba a responder_**

**_Knuckles: dijo que si, pero que sea rapido_**

**_Mighty¿que pasa¿por qué me nesecitan de manera urgente?_**

**_Espio¿charmy?- la abeja se quedo avergonzado- ¿le mentiste para que viniera rapido?_**

**_Charmy : es una mentirita piadosa, no fue para causarle un mal a nadie_**

**_Sonic: no peudo creerlo, esto es el colmo _**

**_Arcane: ya veo el porque de tus quejas Knuckles _**

**_Knuckles: te dijo yo- uu_**

**_Este subio todas la escaleras y se encontro a una gran pieza donde se suponian estaba las chicas, este por cortesía golpeo la puerta y pidio permiso, alguien respondio desde adentro_**

**_Voz¿quien es?_**

**_Tails: soy yo, Tails ¿se puede pasar?_**

**_Voz: espera un momento- se escucho como movían unos muebles- entra_**

**_Tails: hola buenos dias Kain- esta habia respondido la puerta- buenas a todas_**

**_Chicas: hola Tails- todas ellas estaban arregladas como para salir al mall o algo asi_**

**_Tails: vengo a informarles de algo que Sonic estaba planeando para mañana_**

**_Rouge¿que sera esta ves?- no estaba de buen humor_**

**_Kurai¿mañana no es halloween?_**

**_Amy: es cierto. Tails ¿esto tiene que ver con halloween o no? _**

**_Tails: correcto Amy, es una fiesta de disfraces para halloweeen y pensábamos hacer carteles para que mas gente venga a esta fiesta¿que les parece la idea?_**

**_Cream: Si es mejor que esta de ayer muy bien yo estoy ahí_**

**_kurai: cuenta conmigo_**

**_Tarem: huumm ¿con disfraz dices tu?_**

**_Tails: asi es, es para que sea mas divertido esa noche_**

**_Kain cerro al puerta_**

**_Kain: bueno ¿y que haremos nosotras? Yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer algo_**

**_Tails penso un rato en que podian hacer las chicas: hacerles trabajar en la cocina seria mucho, no sabia nada aun, deberían hablar abajo para ver como ayudan_**

**_Tails: huuuummmmm, no lo se aun_**

**_Sonia¿que tal si bajamos para preguntar? _**

**_Kurai: por fin una buena idea Sonia, ya sabia que harias funcionar esas pocas neuronas que te quedan_**

**_Sonia: oye tu eriza palida cortala- se miraron mal y los rayitos de la miradas salieron_**

**_Tails: uu U este... ¿vamos abajo mejor?_**

**_Kain: ok, vamos chicas- y todas empezaron a bajar quedando Kurai y Sonia_**

**_Kurai: pasa tu eriza teñida de rosa_**

**_Sonia: las desnutridas primero Kurai y esa eres tu_**

**_Tails¡YA CÓRTENLA DE PELEAR!_**

**_Kurai y Sonia se quedaron plop a ver como estaba de enojado Tails_**

**_Tails: oh lo siento me duele un poco la cabeza y ya no soportaba tanto ruido y grito_**

**_Kurai: si eso fue el dolor de cabeza..._**

**_Sonia: no me quiero imaginar como lo estaria realmente enojado vamos mejor- y ambas salieron algo asustadas_**

**_Tails: bueno por fin tranquilidad- y cerro la puerta_**

**_En otro lugar alguien seguia durmiendo, pero un ruido dulce lo desperto, era la voz de una chica que le decia que era hora de levantarse, el no queria y dijo que no aun no era muy temprano, esta volvio a llamarlo y el chico aun no queria salir de su cama, entonces Sabaku coloco un despertador muy fuerte cerca de la puerta y esta rechillo por todos lados e hizo a Ka no Ryu despertar de una manera un "poco brusca", este se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta y decirle que bajaria pronto._**

**_Snk: que bueno que ya despertara- y tomo la maquina infernal de despertador_**

**_Knr: por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, despues de tomar un poco ayer me duele la cabeza_**

**_Snk: pero es hora de tomar desayuno, no quiero que ud duerma mas. Ahora se me viste y baja con todos nosotros- esta ultima frase parecia de una madre y estaba bajando lentamente las escaleras_**

**_Knr: si hija uu, pero si es mi hija ¿por que le respondi como si fuese su hijo?_**

**_Snk: simple por que a veces ud es mi lindo hijo- y bajo_**

**_Knr: ok -- U bueno a bañarme se ha dicho- y entro de un portazo la puerta_**

**_Este golpeo un poco antes de entrar, ella estaba enferma y requeria estar en cama, por eso lo dejo entrar, este parecia un poco preocupado por la chica y se sento la lado de ella con la bandeja con el desayuno preparado por el, este consistia de huevos fritos, una taza de café, un jugo de manzana y pan tostado con mantequilla._**

**_Tikal: gracias Shadow_**

**_Shadow: no me des las gracias, solo recuperate pronto ¿ok?- se levanto ágilmente de la cama_**

**_Tikal: hay algo que te quiero decir Shadow_**

**_Shadow¿que es?- levanto la ceja este preocupado de que algo malo pasara de nuevo_**

**_Tikal: ven acercate un poco mas Shadow- este se acerco mucho a ella- mas cerca, es un secreto_**

**_Shadow: ok dime que es...- no alcanzo a decir nada por que Tikal lo beso en la boca_**

**_Tikal: gracias Shadow de nuevo, te amo- dijo esta muy roja_**

**_Shadow: yo igual, pero si no descansas no te recuperaras, mejor duerme un poco mas- cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta- ¿esta claro? No te levantes de la cama_**

**_Tikal: ok- "gracias por preocuparte por mi, se que no lo demuestras pero eres de buen corazon y eso yo lo se al igual que tu"_**

**_Amy: a ver el cartel Mighty- lo miro muy cuidadosamente moviendo la cabeza para verlo de forma distinta- hummmm, no se ¿que me dices tu tarem?_**

**_Esta tambien lo movio de un lado a otro_**

**_Tarem: Me parece algo extraño. No se le falta algo_**

**_Mighty¿como que le crees que le falta?_**

**_Tarem: como una calabaza pro aquí y un fantasma por aquí, seria un poco mejor_**

**_Mientras tanto Sonic jugaba Sonic heroes el solo_**

**_Sonic: vamos Tails debes subir mas rapido- esta estaba en la etapa de seaside hill para ser mas explicito en el cañon antes de saltar muy alto y al caer los espera unos 5 robots de Eggman_**

**_Tails¿no puedes ayudarnos en algo?- dijo este mirando como el estaba ahí y de a poco se quedo hipnotizado al juego sentadose- ¿y sacaste la llave?_**

**_Sonic: aun no pero ya la saco- cambio a Knuckles y rompio la jaula dejando libre la llave para la special stage- bien creo que ahora debo destruir unos robots mas y listo_**

**_Knuckles¿que hacen uds dos ahí mirando la tele? – otro que cayo hipnotizado- bueno Sonic salta ahora_**

**_Sonic: ya lo se- y se cmabio a Sonic para entrar al hueco de arbol que da una vida extra y un levante que los impulsa hacia arriba_**

**_Tails: la pasaste Sonic_**

**_Sonic : es que tu sabes soy el mejor_**

**_Shadow¿cuando dejaras de decir eso? _**

**_Amy: hey uds no se queden ahí y ayudenos en algo los holgazanes_**

**_Shadow: yo las reparto pero queiro los volantes ahora_**

**_Amy: te esperas Shadow, Mighty y Tarem las estan escaneando al computador y mejorándolo_**

**_Shadow se sento en un sillon marron no muy lejos de ahí y dejo de mostrar sus rojos ojos_**

**_Charmy: bueno Espio tira esa cosa por aquí- lo que queria era pasar un papel de adorno por los fierros mientras este volaba para recibirla_**

**_Espio: toma- la tiro justo en las manos- buena atrapada_**

**_Y la abeja gasto todo el papel naranjo por los focos._**

**_Sonic: bueno pero ¿que haremos nosotros?_**

**_Tails: ya se comparemos los dulces para los niños_**

**_Knuckles: y de pasada para ti ¿no?- el zorro solo afirmo_**

**_Sonic: nos vamos cuídense , ademas traeremos algo para comer- el team Sonic cerro la puerta dejando al team chaotix las chicas y a Shadow_**

**_Espio tiro unos shurikens por toda la sala para que luciera mas real, Charmy seguia pasando papeles por los fierros mientras que Mighty estaba en el computador terminando los ultimos retoques del cartel, Vector estaba probando el audio si todo estaba en orden, Shadow se habia ido a la pieza de Tikal, y las chicas estaban pensando en las decoraciones, Kurai, Kain, Spark y Arcane estaban jugando game cube en la pieza de Ka no Ryu ya que no querian molestar mucho. en ese momento llega Ka no Ryu algo dormido aun, pero caminaba, parecia que el paseo de ayer por la noche, según Spark y Arcane era de vago, le hizo un poco bien, pero el tenia una sorpresa para todos_**

**_Ka no Ryu: hola- bostezo- ¿como estan todos?_**

**_Kurai: huy, pareciera que la pasaste muy mal ayer que vienes con esa cara- se reia_**

**_Ka no Ryu: pero veo que tu no pasaste mal al lado de Arcane ¿o me equivoco?_**

**_Tarem: hola Ka no Ryu¿te traigo una aspirina? _**

**_Ka no Ryu nego con la cabeza_**

**_Tarem: ok_**

**_Amy¿y te gusto el chocolate de ayer?_**

**_Ka no Ryu: si, me gusto que lo hicieras de mi personaje favorito de los dos Amy- la eriza se sonrojo mucho_**

**_Manic: es que mi hermano sabe a quien elegir- Sonia le pego en el estomago_**

**_Sonia: callate Manic no molestes ahora, ayer te la pasate haciendo el bromista_**

**_Manic: pero ¿que tiene de malo alegrar la fiesta?-_**

**_Ka no Ryu: ok Sonia por favor no empezemos con esto de nuevo ¿ok?- uu_**

**_Sonia: ok_**

**_Snk: bueno padre ya sabe que haremos fiesta de halloween y queremos que nos ayude ud en decorar_**

**_Knr: ok pero nesecito decirles que 2 personas mas llegaran a esta casa ahora, dijo el que estarian aquí- miro su reloj- como en 5 minutos mas_**

**_Rouge¿quien seran estos dos? No me entra quien podria ser_**

**_Cream: alguien que no conozcamos_**

**_Amy: es como obvio que no lo conozcamos ¬¬_**

**_Cream: es cierto uu_**

**_Knr: bueno a uno lo conocen, especialmente Rouge_**

**_Rouge¿yo? No lo recuerdo muy bien_**

**_Un golpe en la puerta dejaria en claro quienes eran ya que el humano dijo que eran ellos, Tarem abrio y se pudo ser a un ser gris y con pinta de callado y el otro era Omega que venia con algunas cosas del echidna gris_**

**_Pyxus: hola buenas dias_**

**_Omega: hola- no habia cambiado para nada despues de separarse del team por razones desconocidas_**

**_Rouge¿que haces aquí¿no es que te ibas a vacacionar?- lo miro con asombro al verlo despues de 2 años_**

**_Omega: ya termine de ver el mundo y queria ver como estaban uds_**

**_Tarem¿el! Pero, pero... ¿cómo?_**

**_Knr: es mi ultimo invitado al grupo asi que queiro que lo acepten como es por favor se los pido, es un poco callado se llama Pyxus _**

**_Amy: hola Pyxus soy Amy rose_**

**_Cream: hola sr Pyxus me llamo Cream y ella se llama cheese- y su chao se le acerco para ver como era su nuevo amigo ya que todos eran sus amigos_**

**_Pyxus: solo dime Pyxus ¿ok?- y le sonrio a la chao_**

**_Tarem: bueno ya te conozco a ti, pero hola ¿como estas? _**

**_Pyxus: algo cansado del viaje, pero bien gracias_**

**_Rouge: soy Rouge, un gusto_**

**_Pyxus: el gusto es el mio_**

**_Snk: hola me llamo Sabaku no Kimera pero dime Sabaku y soy la hija de Ka no Ryu_**

**_Pyxus: si, si el me dijo que tenia a una hija muy linda y veo que es verdad, bueno no es por ser grosero pero debo dejar la maleta nos vemos_**

**_Knr: tu pieza esta al final y la de Omega es la del al frente_**

**_Omega: eso mismo te iba a preguntar_**

**_Mighty: hola me llamo Mighty mucho gusto- giro la silla de computador para saludarlos_**

**_Pyxus: soy Pyxus y el es Omega_**

**_Omega: hola Mighty_**

**_Pyxus¿que haces en el compu?- y miro con atención el cartel echo por mighty_**

**_Mighty: es un cartel para halloween_**

**_Omega: hummm, esta bueno _**

**_Pyxus: nos vamos Mighty y siguelo ¿ok?_**

**_Mighty: chao_**

**_Snk: hay que pedirle ayuda al Pyxus y Omega para la fiesta_**

**_Tarem: mientras mas, mejor sera_**

**_Amy: siii, se vera muy bien_**

**_Cream: asi mas gente vendra_**

**_Rouge¿pero que esperamos? Vamos a trabajar_**

**_Snk. Bueno muy pronto estara listo_**

**_Knr: a esperar no mas_**

**_Mientras..._**

**_Tikal¡volviste!_**

**_Shadow: Que te dije de no pararte de la cama- esta de la emocion quiso salir de esta_**

**_Tikal: ok volvere a mi cama. Pero respondeme ¿que paso que volviste?_**

**_Shadow: nada estaba aburrido de esperar adentro y vine un rato mas_**

**_Tikal: pero ¿esperar que?_**

**_Este al verla acostada se sento en la silla de al lado y miro a su querida echidna naranja_**

**_Shadow: que me entregaran carteles para la fiesta de halloween _**

**_Tikal¿y cuando es la fiesta?_**

**_Shadow: según ellos para mañana en la noche_**

**_Tikal: espero estar bien para esa noche, ya que quiero bailar muhco y conocer mas gente_**

**_Shadow: bueno como sea, total no estare ahí para esa fecha- se levanto donde estaba sentado_**

**_Tikal: no te enojes Shadow era solo una bromita_**

**_Shadow: no es por eso, tengo que hacer algo urgente_**

**_Tikal: Shadow...- miro como esta cerro la puerta- lo siento...- en su mejilla se dejo caer una gota de tristeza_**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_jajajaja ya es tiempo de terminar y de decorar. Dos personajes llegaron y esto aun esta empezando... ya tengo una visita permanente con mi amigo el doctor, según el lo vere todos lo dias y ya me queda bien el chaleco con adornos ×D_

_Como Seria Si..._

_Capitulo N°7_

_Emocion bajo la luna_

_Camin__aba por la calle a estas horas de la noche, según el buscaba inspiración para escribir. Decidio ir a una tienda y comer un poco. Mientras un grupo de amigos pasaba por ahí, no en busca de inspiración, si no en busca de pasarla bien esa moche de luna llena y antes de entrar al cine entran a la tienda en compra de provisiones_

_bueno veamos ¿quien compra que cosas?- dijo el heroe azul_

_yo las palomitas- respondio su leal amigo_

_este... yo los chocolates- dijo Cream muy feliz _

_yo las bebidas, para yo llevarlas con facilidad-_

_siempre mostrando tu fuerza ¿no? Knuckles- Rouge estaba cruzada de brazos_

_Yo ¿que llevo...?- miraba con atención los estantes de comida y de repente choca con alguien y este se cae la igual que Amy_

_¿esta bien señorita?- la ayudo a pararse_

_si, lo siento fue mi culpa-_

_no se preocupe_

_¿estas bien Amy?- miro al echidna- perdon no te he visto antes aquí me llamo Sonic- y todos se acercaron al erizo azul_

_buenas, mi nombre es Pyxus mucho gusto y lo siento si no me puedo quedar, tengo un poco de prisa- pago en la caja y se fue_

_Que tipo tan raro-dijo el echidna rojo_

_se parecia a ti un poco, pero era mas lindo- esto al guardian no le hizo mucha gracia_

_creo que no debiste decir eso Rouge- ella tiro de la ropa de la murciélago la conejita_

_¿por que¿qué tiene de malo mirara a los hombres un poco? Por lo que yo se no estoy comprometida_

_mira a Knuckles como esta- este sacaba humo de la rabia que tenia_

_bueno dejemolo un rato solo a Knuckles este no fue un buen momento para molestarlo- dijo Tails _

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Tails: Knuckles ok calma es solo un ensayo_**

**_Knuckles: ese Pyxus..._**

**_Pyxus: no me involucres en tu descarga de ira animal_**

**_Rouge: bueno ok , Knuckles tu sabes lo que siento yo..._**

**_Sonic: uy me encantas las novelas- saca de no se donde un paquete de palomitas y se sienta- espeor que este capitulo sea interesante_**

**_Amy: Tails, Cream vengan esto va a empezar- los tres se sientan y sacan de las palomitas de Sonic _**

**_Sonic: hey, son mias_**

**_Cream: silencio o nos perderemos del show_**

**_Tails: espero que se lo cuente..._**

**_Rouge: este Knuckles yo te..._**

**_Knuckles¿que? dilo rapido mujer_**

**_Knr: veo que ya saben lo que sigue asi continuemos con el fic _**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_digame¿sabe ud algo que ver con esto?_

_si, se de lo que te refieres Shadow pero no queria que el lo supiera, no hasta estar preparada para decirle todo- se sneto en una silla- no podia decirle nada a Sonic..._

_ya esta demasiado grande Sonic para saber la verdad de todo- Shadow miro la foto que dejo la directora en el mesa- deberia saberlo_

_Shadow, por favor te pido que no se lo digas-dejo la foto en su lugar el erizo negro_

_Por que ud debe contarle todo o me vere obligado a decir todo lo que descubri aquí- mostro la carpeta y se la paso, camino hacia la puerta dejando su mano en la perilla- ya lo sabe- y salio de ahí como el ser supremo que era_

_El tiene razon, no puedo guardar para siempre este dolor que llevo conmigo hace mucho- apreto con todas sus fuerzas el historial estudiantil del erizo azul- es hora que lo sepas_

_" no me imagine que a Sonic la pasara esto si que el lo supiera" estaba saltando los edificios de la ciudad_

_queria respirar un poco de aire, dijo que volveria un raot mas, mientras Kentaru estaba haciendo el aseo y Shatwo veia televisión. Era su momento de tranquilidad para Sash. Ahora tenia todo el tiempo del mundo. En el reloj de la plaza marcaba las 9: 30 pm era muy temprano aun, pero se sentia un aire calido como si fuese ese calor maternal recorriendo su cuerpo y se acosto en el pasto y miro las estrellas. "que hermosas estan este dia, nunca cambian ¿no es cierto?" pero alguien lo llamo y este se perdio entre sus pensamientos_

_¿hola?- dijo de nuevo_

_¿quien eres?- algo confundido_

_soy Tikal, tal parece que ya no me recuerdas- _

_ah, hola es que esbata perdido un poco, lo siento-_

_jajaja, no te preocupes y ¿que haces ahí tirado en el pasto?_

_Solo miro las estrellas-_

_Algo provenia de los arboles, este los miraba atentamente mientars estoc conversaban animadamente, su mirada se volvio tranquila. Tikal en ese momento sintio la presencia d otro y Sash se paro al oirla decir que no estaban solos, el ser slato muy alto y cayo al lado de la echidna asustada._

_Veo que uds no tienen nada interesante que hacer- dijo_

_Tikal se volteo y la verlo por unos instantes se abalanza contra el_

_Hola Shadow¿que hacias ahí?-_

_Nada solo pensaba en cosas y de repente senti que ya no estaba solo- miro a Sash- ah, eres tu pense que eras de otro colegio_

_Que gracioso ¿no?- "¿por que llego Shadow justo ahora?" – ¿no tienes nada mas que hacer?_

_Si, tengo y la vengo a buscar- levanto a Tikal en sus brazos- vamos tengo algo que hablar contigo_

_Ok, vamos- parecia muy roja con este "repentino" escape- chao Sash y lo siento si no puede hablar contigo_

_No importa-y Shadow con Tikal en los brazos salto muy alto y ocupo el Chaos control_

_Despues de unos helados con crema por parte de Tikal..._

_Y eso paso-_

_Es difícil pensar que eso sea cierto- dijo esta terminando el ultimo cono_

_Aun que suene extraño lo es , ella lo confeso de una manera bastante obvia- Shadow entonces se coloco en la orilla del edificio- espero que sepas guardar el secreto ¿no?_

_Ok, sera un secreto entre los dos...- coloco una mano en su hombro y lo giro con algo de fuerza-Shadow _

_¿Que pasa contigo Tikal? Te ves extraña a otros dias...- _

_es que tengo importante que decirte Shadow...-_

_que sea rapido ira que tengo que hacer cosas importantes- su mano fue cubierta por las gentiles de la echidna_

_te quiero mucho Shadow-_

_habain sido buenos amigos durante la basica o primaria ×× digamos de la edad de los 13 ×× si tenia tiempo de pasar con alguien era Tikal ya que Maria era su amor para el erizo. Siempre que tenian tiempo los dos se viena en cosas muy divertidas y en algunas veces estaban con Rouge, otra mejor amiga de Shadow. Aun que no demostraba una señal de interes en la amistad, Tikal pudo entender a Shadow con lo buena que era con el. Estubo ella y Rouge en la funeral de Maria y lo ayudaron a seguir adelante con la cara en alto. Esta vez no podia decir nada al respecto, sentia un cariño por ella pero no queria verla sufrir y mucho menos llorar despues de Tikal estuviera en una desastrosa pelea con su familia... _

_...-_

_¿que pasa Shadow? Se que es repentino decir esto pero creeme que es cierto, yo te quiero mucho-_

_no estoy listo aun para otra relacion Tikal- ocuparon la tele transportacion del Chaos control para dejarla en el suelo- lo siento_

_esta bien si esa es tu decisión, lo entiendo muy bien- y empezo a llorar_

_no es mi intención hacerte daño- la abrazo dejando a Tikal sorprendida de esa reacción- no puedo aun quitarme a maria de mi cabeza- ella pudo sentir como una lagrima caía en su cara- eres importante para mi_

_Shadow...- tomo su cara y vio como lloraba el erizo mas poderoso del mundo y lo beso _

_Durante un rato se quedaron ahí abrazados y uniendo sus labios en un lugar especial para ellos... la tienda de chocolates_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Sonic: ...y asi se conocieron estos tortolos _**

**_Shadow: cierra tu bocota Sonic no la arruines mas de lo que esta_**

_Knr: es cierto Sonic, recuerda que para Shadow es difícil recordar ese incidente _

**_Sonic: ups es cierto sorry shadow_**

**_Shadow: no hay perdon para gente como tu erizo desconsiderado_**

**_Tikal: Shadow...- coloco su peor cara_**

**_Shadow: ok ok te perdono solo por Tikal, si fuese por mi te destruyo- se volteo para caminar con su compañera de corazón_**

**_Sonic: eso crees tu pero yo no- y se lanza contra el y empieza una riña amistosa_**

**_Tikal: jajajaja, siempre es asi con Shadow_**

**_Knr: ya lo sabes, no puedes detener a estos erizos tercos_**

**_Tikal: no tenias que colocar toda la historia de nuestro primer beso con Shadow_**

**_Knr¿que quieres que haga? Es asi todas las historias se cuenta este paso tan importante en la relacion de pareja- la echidna le hace una seña que la ayude a para la pelea- aah ok sigamos mientras con Tikal los calmamos un poco..._**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_dime ¿que pasa contigo?-_

_No me pasa nada en serio-_

_Cuentame, soy tu novia ¿no?- se quedo ahí con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta_

_La verdad es que yo...-_

_Dime, sin miedo-_

_La verdad Kain es que no se que hacer...- dijo el escorpion abrazando sus brazos_

_¿Como es eso que no se que hacer?-_

_es que no se hacer para divertirte mas hago todo lo que puedo pero de una manera siento que no es suficiente para alegrarte-_

_ah que eres un tonto de primera- dijo esta tomando su mano- me alegra estar contigo y eso me basta para mi_

_¿como de primera? Deberia ser le rey de los tontos ¿no?- y empezo a reir_

_eso tu el rey y yo tu reina- empezaron a caminar por el centro comercial y vieron a una pareja que les llamo mucho la atención- mira Spark ¿ese no es Arcane?_

_Si es el y la del al lado de Kurai¿los llamamos?- dijo este un poco impaciente_

_No dejalos tranquilos estan disfrutando de esta noche tranquila-_

_Pero esta no sera una tranquila ya que nos vieron- movio la mano- ¿ves? Sin que los llamara y ya estan aquí_

_Sera- y ve como sus amigos tomados de la mano llegan- hola Kurai hola Arcane_

_Kyus ¿que onda?- _

_Buenas tardes ¿como estan uds?- con su cortesía respodio Arcane_

_Deja de lado tu cortesía Arcane, estas entre amigos, no debes ser tan formal-_

_Puede que tengas razon Spark, pero ¿que hacen uds aquí?_

_Nosotros veniamos de caminar y pensamos pasar por aquí-_

_¿Fuiste tu Kain la de la idea?- pregunto la eriza blanca_

_si¿por que?- la miro con confusión_

_ya veo que ya lo controlaste a tu novio, bien amiga estas en el poder femenino- _

_¿por que no mejor vamos al cine? dicen que hay una película muy buena que se llama "Shadow the Hedgehog"- Spark dijo mientras miraba el cartel de la película pegado a una tienda_

_si, he visto el trailer y dicen que es muy buena- recordo el aguila que la habia visto en su casa_

_¿por que no? ademas podriamos ir los cuatro-_

_que buena, pero Spark ¿a que hora empieza?- miro el cartel la eriza_

_según esto, a las diez- miro su reloj- son las 9: 40 pm demas alcanzamos ya que no esta muy lejos_

_vamos entonces...-_

_10 minutos despues..._

_por fin llegamos, haber ¿que película mas esta en cartelera?- dijo mientras miraba con atención los nombres- esta: Kirby Super Star, Mario BROS, star fox, super metroid..._

_¡apurate Arcane nos vamos sin ti!- grito su novia_

_voy- y se junto con el grupo en la entrada de la sala de la película sobre este misterioso personaje_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Kurai¿por que fuimos a ver la película de Shadow? Yo queria otra cosa antes de ver a ese erizo autista_**

**_Spark: fue por que todos quisimos, tu no mostraste una queja en la decisión_**

**_Kain: Es cierto, si dijeras algo podriamos haberla cambiado a otra_**

**_Arcane: ahora que todo esta solucionado ¿podemos verla tranquilos?- peor algo molesta la pantalla del cine_**

**_Shadow: No, Kurai si tan mal te caigo ¿por que no luchas contra mi?_**

**_Kurai: sera un placer, pero sera solo por diversion. no me caes mal del todo- se para y van a un lugar mas despejado_**

**_Aracne: no lo hagas, te puedes hacer daño_**

**_Kurai: No te preocupes, soy muy fuerte para ser vencido por shadow_**

**_Shadow: solo hablas por hablar pero ya quiero verte peleando_**

**_Snk: alto¿que se creen uds dos? Que esto es un ring de lucha libre (WWE)- aparce de la nada entre los dos que se miraban muy mal como si fueran perro y gato_**

**_Knr¿por que los detienes? Yo queria ser el arbitro de la contienda- tenia una polera negra con franjas blancas_**

**_Snk: no padre, ahora estamos en el fic, asi que se calman los dos_**

**_Shadow: es cierto. No peleo con gente que no valga la pena_**

**_Kurai: Shadow¿tienes miedo?_**

**_Shadow: cuando termine esto peleamos_**

**_Knr: temporalmente se retrasara el pelea mejor siguamos..._**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_¿que te paso Sash?- pregunto este la verlo entrar_

_no, nada solo que te golpe accidentalmente contra un arbol-_

_ah, hola tu- Shatwo venia de al cocina con algo para acompañar el pan conocido como margarina- veo que te diste golpes con alguien_

_no, solo tuvo un accidente-_

_bueno, sera Kentaru- y tomo su taza de café bien cargada_

_bueno yo me voy a estudiar un poco-_

_¿no vas a tomar la once Sash?-_

_no, debo aprenderme unas formulas para el lunes- cerro su puerta_

_es cierto tenemos la mini prueba de física de la palancas y no tengo la materia-_

_no me arruines la noche ok, mañana se arregla eso Kentaru- el naranjo solo tomo un sorbo- Sash siempre tiene la materia_

_se tiro completamente confundido, sentia celos por Shadow que llevaba mas confianza con Tikal, durante estos 7 meses de clases que pasaron volando, el queira ser un buen amigo para ella, pero cuando veia al erizo negro se alegraba tanto y el conversaba como si fueran amigos de hace mucho. Sentia celos por Shadow, los sentia ya que le gustaba Tikal, pero dentro de su corazon sabia que eso no podria ser cierto, que solo se limitaria ser su amigo. " ¿por que la vida es tan injusta a veces?" no podia seguir asi. Penso que la unica forma de estar con ella es luchando hasta el fin, jugársela por ella y eso realmente debia hacer desde hoy..._

_¿crees que estara bien Sash?- dijo el plomo_

_tu sabes como es no te molestes con su estado animico-_

_se nota que te preocupas por los demas- ¬¬_

_cada uno se preocupa por uno mismo- respondio shatwo_

_"hay tantas cosas que quiero saber Sash y ayudarte si es necesario, pero ¿como poder entrar sin dañarte a ti?" Kentaru miro la pieza donde entro el erizo rojo_

_Mighty ¿por que me cuesta tanto decirte lo que siento por ti¿por qué no me armo de valor para decirte lo mucho que me gustas? No se, sera que tengo miedo a perderte, a no verte mes con esa confesión. No se que hacer si decirte o rendirme- escribia Itai en su cuaderno que servia como diario de vida- tal vez el lunes sera ese dia donde todo lo que siento estara en tus manos_

_Algo lo incomodo, no entendia el por que, pero miro el cielo mientras esperaba que su cena estuviera calentada en el microondas, su cara estaba un poco triste. Esa luna la hacia recordar a esa persona siempre, no importaba donde estuviera o que hiciera siempre mira si la luna salia en las noches para poder pensar en ella con mas intensidad. "por que ella" penso, "sera que algo me oculta que no puedo estar tranquilo" sono el timbre de la maquina._

_El grupo salio despues de terminar la película de naves espacilaes y de misiones interestelares realizado por el escuadron de Fox..._

_Bien que buen final- dijo este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Para ti Tails, para nosotros no-_

_¿Aun estas enojado Knuckles? Pense que ese echidna ya se te fue del cabeza- dijo Sonic_

_aun lo tengo aquí- señalo su cabeza- ya vera cuando me lo encuentre algun dia_

_ese "algun dia" sera muy lejano ¿no?-_

_oh, Rouge no le eches leña al fuego-_

_dejame divertirme un rato Cream, me gusta verlo asi jajajajaja- se apoyo en la pared y rio_

_mira que metida tu¿sera acaso que te arrastrarias por el?-_

_chicos calmense- Knuckles y Rouge fueron detenidos por Amy- este no es lugar para luchar estamos en un cine_

_si quieren salgan al callejón-_

_siempre metiendo la cuchara donde no debes ¿no Sonic?- ¬¬_

_ejem, ejem si si Tails lo que tu digas- miro a otro lado_

_todos salieron del cine y se fueron conversando de su opinión de la película, pero algo mas raro fue ver como alguien los miraba con cierto aire misterioso desde la plaza..._

_Manic vamos, deja de molestar-_

_No, es que me gusta verte enojada hermana-_

_¡Manic y Sonia! Vengan un momento-_

_viste por tu culpa estaremos castigados- dijo mientras baja por la escaleras_

_debiste gritar un poco menos-_

_al bajar sonia tenia la cabeza agachada mientras que el otro solo bajaba normal como si no le importara tanto que estuviera sin postre por casi todo un mes_

_¿por que nos llamas madre?- dijo el erizo verde_

_por que tengo algo muy importante que decirles a uds primero-_

_¿que es? si es por manic- lo señalo- se ha estado portando bien estos meses pero no en la casa - dijo su hermana_

_gracias por decirme niño problema-_

_ya lo sabia, pero es algo que no puedo seguir soportarlo mas- la señora directora se sneto al lado de sus 2 hijos-_

_¿que es madre?- dijeron los dos_

_es que uds..._

_continuara..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**_Sonic: guau tanta gente vino..._**

**_Amy: si, es que fuimos a todas partes con los carteles_**

**_Knuckles: creo que sera muy divertida_**

**_Tails: sii, se puede ver a mas de 50 personas con disfraces_**

**_Sonic: uu U ¿tenias que contarlas a todas? _**

**_Amy: dejalo, el es asi_**

**_Rouge: mucha gente nueva que no habia visto en mi vida- se unio al grupo que miraba como se divertían los demas acompañada de Cream_**

**_Cream: mira Chesse ¡que gente!_**

**_Tikal: veo que no podre salir de esta cama hasta mañana_**

**_Shadow no dijo nada desde que entro a la pieza solo escucho lo que Tikal dijo_**

**_Tikal¿te pasa algo amor? Te noto muy raro_**

**_Este se despavilo y giro la cabeza hacia ella _**

**_Shadow: no, nada- se levanto de la humilde silla de metal- tengo que hacer algo primero_**

**_Tikal¿es por algo que yo dije que te vas enojado?_**

**_Se detuvo de nuevo, de una manera le habia dado al clavo: estaba enojado pero no con ella, se sentia algo extraño, miro a la cama con su fria cara_**

**_Shadow: volvere en unos minutos_**

**_Amy, Rouge, Cream, Sonic Knuckles y Tails disfrutaban del fiesta bailando tambien vieron la los chaotix que también lo hacian muy bine y a los tres erizos igual, Mighty se habai sentado a conversar con tarem Sonia y Manic de la vida y no habia rastos de el grupo malo de Eggman por ningun lado, Spark venia de comprar un poco de néctar ×× ahora se le llama néctar al pisco al ron, a la tequila , etc... jajajaja ×D ×× y se sentaron con el su novia echidna la eriza blanca y el aguila para conversar. Ka no Ryu estaba en los controles ya que vector le dio unas clases rapidas para manejarlos y a su lado su hija Sabaku tambien ayudándolo a mezclar la musica_**

**_Knr: que buena musica hija ¿de donde la saco?_**

**_Esta se sonrojo al recibir ese alago de su padre y dijo con una voz muy timida_**

**_Snk: yo la hice_**

**_Knr¿ud! Bueno por lo menos se que tiene talento para esto_**

**_En ese momento llego Shadow, algo preocupado por Tikal, y se lo comento a knr_**

**_Knr: hummmm, veamos que tiene ella. hija quedese ahí con la musica yo debio acompañar a Shadow_**

**_Snk: ok- y la gente gritaba con la musica echa por ella_**

**_Entraron al cuarto, Tikal se sorprendio que llegara el humano de esa manera, Shadow entro despues cerrando la puerta._**

**_Knr: hola pense que no despertarias_**

**_Tikal: hola, ya me ves que no lo estoy_**

**_Shadow: me gustaria saber si la puedes ayudar- dijo frio_**

**_Knr: ok hare lo posible-¬¬- dime ¿que tienes?- se sneto en la cama mientras Shadow tomaba una mano de la echidna_**

**_Tikal: me duele los brazos y las piernas, no se que sera la razon_**

**_Knr: bueno veo que no me queda ma otra que ocuparla- cerro los ojos_**

**_Shadow¿que haras?- las manos se extendieron del humano- dime yo no quiero que el pase algo si estoy aquí yo para impedirlo_**

**_Knr: confia en mi, no le hare nada malo-una enegia verde salio de las manos y cubrio a Tikal_**

**_Tikal¿que me pasa? Me siento rara- ya envuelta se quedo dormida en un profundo sueño_**

**_Quedo muy asombrado al ver como Tikal caia lentamente en la cama ya que el humano la levanto con el poder que tiene mientras cura su mal a la princesa echidna. "algo debio haber echo pero ¿que es?". Ka no Ryu salio de la pieza pero antes de salir escucho algo_**

**_Shadow¿que le hiciste?- no parecia muy feliz que le digamos, desconfio en ese momento del humano_**

**_Knr: solo la cure con cierta energia mia, veras que estara bien en solo 5 minutos_**

**_Cerro la puerta y se fue a celebrar con los demas ya que todos estaban ahí con sus respectivos disfraces bailando y disfrutando. Este la miro por esos intranquilos 5 minutos y la miro como se paraba con facilidad_**

**_Shadow¿Estas bien Tikal?- tomo las manos, no queria pensar en perder a otra persona mas_**

**_Tikal: si, estoy bien mira- salto como niña chica- ya no me duele_**

**_Shadow¿segura?_**

**_Tikal: si¿no me digas que desconfiaste de Ka no Ryu? El solo hacia un bien_**

**_El salio de la pieza, no quiera admitir que Tikal tenia razon, solo la curaba nada mas. "creo... que me disculpare" _**

**_Manic¿vamos a pedir dulces Tails y Cream?_**

**_Tails: si ok vamos pero rapido despues volvemos a bailar mas_**

**_Cream: me parece- abre la puerta y salen los tres a pedir dulces por las casas vecinas_**

**_Sonic: no crei que lo hiciera de verdad- ¬¬_**

**_Knr: para que veas como es_**

**_Sonia: si todo un niño al igual que tu Sonic jajajajaja_**

**_Sonic: si, si muy graciosa ¿no?_**

**_Knuckles: ja, pero esa chsite si me gusto mucho jajajajaja-_**

**_Sonic: y otro mas, pero ¿es que no entiendes que yo soy el mejor haciendote bromas a ti?_**

**_Rouge: no, soy yo la que le hace mas bromas_**

**_Snk: ejem, bueno no importa eso ahora estamos de fiesta ¿no?_**

**_Amy: es cierto y yo la quiero pasarla bien ¿ok?_**

**_Knr: Amy y mi hija tienen razon ¡vamos a celebrar!_**

**_Entonces vector apaga las luces y empieza un espectáculo protagonizado por Pyxus, Omega Kurai Kain Spark y Arcane, todos disfrazados de monstruos y empiezan a bailar una musica tretica en medio de la pista, los disfraces parecian muy reales, ya que daban miedo, despues aparecio Espio tambien disfrazado junto con Charmy y se unieron la grupo. Atacaban a la gente, esta estaba muy asustada y trataban de correr por sus vidas, entonces se eschuco el final del espectáculo y Ka no Ryu tomo un micrófono..._**

**_Knr: demoles un fuerte aplauso a los integrantes del grupo "trinity blade" esperamos que le haya gustado esta presentación- y la gente empezo a apludir _**

**_Aracne: nos salio muy bien_**

**_Kurai: me gusto la idea de asustar a la gente y que me tengan miedo jajajajajaja_**

**_Spark: ok ¬¬U por lo menos esto ya termino- miro a su compañera que se reia- ¿por que ries Kain?_**

**_Kain: es que tu maquillaje se te corrio jajajajajajaja- le paso un pañuelo por la mejilla- ups creo que la empeore_**

**_Pyxus¿vamos Omega a la barra a tomar algo?_**

**_Omega: si por que no- y los dos salen del grupo_**

**_Espio: veo que la pasan muy bien, se oyen las risas de Kain y Spark hasta los controles_**

**_Charmy: solo miralos y veras el pro que se rien esos dos_**

**_Ambos tenia todo la maquillaje corrido y la mano de cada uno habia un pañuelo sucio, suponiendo que estos pelearon por borrar la marca del disfraz de zombie de cada uno_**

**_Sonic: miren parace que hay diversión haya- y se fue_**

**_Amy. Sonicccccccc...- lo aompaño_**

**_Rouge: que son estos dos,no esperan a nadie mas_**

**_Knuckles: en algo que estemos de acuerdo Rouge_**

**_Snk: yo no sabia de esto Ka no Ryu ¿y tu?_**

**_Knr: este... no me digas nada a mi...- dejo el micrófono en una mesa y se fue con el grupo_**

**_Snk: hay algo muy extraño en mi padre... "debe ser que el sabia ya de esto y no me quiso contra nada pero ¿por que?"- camino hacia el grupo trinity blade_**

**_Ya afuera de los camerines tenia que hablar seriamente con el humano, se sentia culpable de despreciarlo de esa manera. Se subio a los fierros para ver si tenia suerte y lo encontro riéndose con el grupo mientras Sonic estaba imitando los movimientos del monstruo, Ka no Ryu miro arriba como "hay dios dame paciencia" y vio al erizo negro que lo llamaba a salia afuera a conversar, este dijo que volvia un raot al gurpop y se fueron a la calle_**

**_Knr¿que pasa Shadow¿ esta mal Tikal aun?-mostro una sonrisa_**

**_Shadow: no es eso por lo que te venia a hablar- apoyado como siempre de la pared y con su semblante de solitario- te venia a decir que me disculpara de tratarte asi, no queria que la pasara algo malo a Tikal_**

**_Knr: ah¿es por eso?- le pego en el estomago con algo de velocidad pero suave a la vez- no te preocupes se lo que se siente asi y creeme que es cierto_**

**_Shadow: hump entonces no valio la pena venia a decirte esto si no te molesta- coloco su mano en la manilla de la puerta_**

**_Knr¿pero para que viniste entonces?_**

**_Buena pregunta ¿para que vino a buscarlo entonces? No tenia idea creia que seria lo de la echidna su asunto pero habia algo mas que lo motivo aun si que el lo supiera, queria preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el y su poder_**

**_Shadow: queria un combate contigo se que eres muy fuerte_**

**_Knr: ahora no recuerda que tienes un cambate con Kurai ¿o ya se te olvido?_**

**_Shadow: la voy a buscar, tu seras el juez ¿esta claro?- enojado _**

**_Knr: ok como quieras_**

**_Adentro..._**

**_Tikal¿han visto a Shadow chicos?_**

**_Sonic: no¿por que¿que pasa Tikal?- miro por todos los lugares oscuros _**

**_Tails: debio salir a tomar aire fresco_**

**_Amy: tal ves sea eso, calmate_**

**_Tikal: es que Shadow debia hablar con Ka no Ryu sobre algo importante según el_**

**_Snk: hablando de mi hijo querido- todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza_**

**_Rouge¿no era el tu padre?- cuestiono_**

**_Snk: es que a veces lo trato como a un hijo tierno_**

**_Knuckles: volviendo a lo de Shadow ¿no estaran afuera?- salio a ver por al ventana y estaban los dos- alla estan, en la calle_**

**_Amy: pues vamos- y aun seguia la gente bailando mientras que el grupo de Sonic salio a buscarlo a Shadow y a Ka no Ryu _**

**_Mientras no muy lejos de ahí..._**

**_Manic: mira tengo muchos dulces, valio la pena salir a acompañarlos_**

**_Tails: peor mira yo lo que llevo- llevaba la montaña de dulces en una carretilla- veoq eu esta ves le podre dar a todos_**

**_Cream: yo hare lo mismo con mi mama, espero que le gusten- pensba como la madre vanilla la regaloneaba al ver como le daba una canasta de dulces- estara muy feliz ¿cierto Chesse?_**

**_Chesse: chao chao chao ×× Traducción: si que lo estara ××- y abrio la envoltura de un dulce masticable y se lo comio_**

**_Manic: miren ¿ese no es Shadow?_**

**_Cream: si, es el, pero el otro lo no alcanzo a ver muy bien- coloco una mano como visor para ver mejor ya que la luz del los postes eléctricos se lo impedia- aun asi no lo veo bien_**

**_Tails¡es Ka no Ryu! Parece que estan discutiendo ya que shadow no lucia muy bien_**

**_Los tres se acercan lentamente a la conversación del erizo y el humano y escuchan atentamente_**

**_Shadow: hump, maldita puerta, esta cerrada _**

**_Ka no Ryu: debe ser que alguien adentro quiere salir _**

**_Y era cierto Sonic estaba al otro lado de la puerta tratando de abrirla_**

**_Sonic: no se puede, hay algo que hace fuerza- miro la ventana y salio por ahí- ¡Shadow! Con razon no se podia abrir- y los demas salieron a ver por la ventana_**

**_Shadow¿que hacias al otro lado de la puerta! Tenia que ser este mortal erizo comun _**

**_Los demas salieron y vio Tikal la cara de "no amigos" de Shadow _**

**_Tikal¿que paso aquí Ka no Ryu?_**

**_Shadow: no paso nada solo le dije lo que vine a decir- y entro dando el portazo a la puerta_**

**_Knuckles: que bruto_**

**_Rouge: mira quien lo dice, el mas delicado- lo miro con una cara malvada_**

**_Amy: pero ¿es cierto lo que dice Shadow, Ka no Ryu?_**

**_Knr: si, me dijo algo personal y eso fue todo_**

**_Snk: seguro- trato de ver si estaba mintiendo peor parecia tranquilo y seguro, debía ser la verdad- creo que dice la verdad_**

**_Sonic¡Tails volviste! Y trajiste muchos dulces- tomo la carretilla y la deja frente a la casa del humano_**

**_Rouge: pero ¿por que estaba asi de enojado Shadow? Se que casi siempre esta con ese humor pero nunca de esa forma_**

**_Tails: es verdad, puede que algo paso en la conversación que molesto a Shadow_**

**_Knr: yo solo le respondi lo que queira saber, despues quiso entrar a la casa y estaba cerrada...- se cruzo de brazos_**

**_Cream: ...cosa que le dio rabia al no poder romperla_**

**_Tikal: menos mal, yo ire a hablar con el, por lo menos tenemos que saber la otra parte de la historia- y entro_**

**_Amy: bueno solo tenemos que esperar¿por que no mejor entramos?_**

**_Rouge: buena idea, ahora hace un poco de frio- cubrio sus alas al cuerpo_**

**_Knuckles: toma abrigate- le paso su capa de drácula- veras que se te pasa el frio _**

**_Rouge: gracias- al echidna le guiña el ojo_**

**_Cream y Manic entran con sus respectivos dulces al iugla que los demas, quedando solo Sonic y Ka no Ryu en la calle_**

**_Sonic: bueno te esperamos adentro apurate- y desaparece_**

**_Ka no Ryu camina hacia la entrada de la puerta de su casa y entra..._**

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_**

_bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y los espero para la otra... por fa dejen reviews a este fic_

_se despide _

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog _


End file.
